¿Cómo pude olvidarte?
by Peachilein
Summary: U.A: Existen momentos en la vida que se quisieran atesorar por siempre y no olvidarlas jamás. Sin embargo, al darse situaciones inesperadas, se pueden borrar de la memoria todos aquellos valiosos fragmentos vividos, quedando en la absoluta indiferencia. Olvidar la joya más preciada de su corazón, no parecía afectar a InuYasha, pero Kagome estaba dispuesta a luchar por recuperarlo.
1. Accidente

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia sí es 100% mía y sacada de mi imaginación y esfuerzo.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Universo Alterno (U.A.)_

_Existen momentos en la vida que se quisieran atesorar por siempre y no olvidarlas jamás. Sin embargo, al darse situaciones inesperadas, se pueden borrar de la memoria todos aquellos valiosos fragmentos vividos, quedando en la absoluta indiferencia. Olvidar la joya más preciada de su corazón, no parecía afectar a InuYasha, pero Kagome estaba dispuesta a luchar por recuperarlo._

**¿Cómo pude olvidarte?**

**Capítulo 1: Accidente**

Existen momentos en la vida que las personas quisieran atesorar por siempre en sus corazones y no olvidarlas jamás. Como aquellos pequeños instantes que se comparten con el ser más amado, y con el que se desearía pasar el resto de los días hasta que la muerte los separase en un futuro, preferiblemente, muy muy lejano. Así era como se sentía la azabache dentro de ese ínfimo lapso de tiempo: rebosante en felicidad.

La caricia sobre su tersa mejilla fue cálida, protectora y amorosa, más de lo que alguna vez pudo recordar. Sus palabras firmes, cargadas de sentimiento, la hicieron estremecer como una frágil flor al contacto con el viento. Su corazón latía con frenesí, incontrolable y ansioso ante cualquier movimiento, incluso, aliento que pudiera provenir de él.

—Te amo… —declaró el hombre, penetrando con sus dorados orbes los chocolates de ella, antes de besarla rápidamente. Ciertamente, había un tinte de preocupación y, al mismo tiempo, emoción en su voz—. Sabes que me volvería loco si algo te ocurriese por mi causa. ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto conmigo, Kagome?

El viento jugueteó con las largas cabelleras oscuras de ambos, uniendo las diversas hebras negras para formar uno solo, tal como lo había hecho el destino al trenzar los hilos de sus vidas para que se encontrasen y se amasen incondicionalmente. Los rayos del sol iluminaron sus rostros con calidez, deleitándolos con la hermosura que cada uno adquiría ante los ojos del otro. Simplemente, sublime.

—Completamente —aseguró la mujer, abrazándose a la cintura de él con ambos brazos. Las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban inquietas—. Por nada del mundo, permitiría que hicieras esto tu solo. Estamos juntos en esto, InuYasha.

—Siempre juntos —afirmó el oji-dorado, aferrándola fuertemente a él, al tiempo que sentía como los arneses de sus piernas y su cintura eran ajustados a ambos cuerpos—. ¿Lista?

La azabache asintió, y aunque se sintiera increíblemente nerviosa ante la venidera situación, sabía que, mientras estuviese junto a su amado, podría lograr cualquier cosa. Y, si no sobrevivían a semejante locura por crueles azares del destino, por lo menos, se irían juntos. Algo atroz y masoquistamente romántico. El miedo empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en ella, al estar al filo del puente con una hermosa vista hacia un río bajo ellos. Si no fuera por todas aquellas rocas puntiagudas que lo decoraban como las fauces de un hambriento tiburón, esto no debería ser tan difícil. ¿Aún habría tiempo para arrepentirse?

—¡A la cuenta te tres! —anunció el guía, comenzando su conteo regresivo.

No, definitivamente, ¡ya no había marcha atrás! La sonrisa burlona de InuYasha y la sensación de vacío en su estómago, le negó toda posibilidad, cuando éste no esperó el final del conteo y se lanzó, junto con ella, del puente.

Dos gritos, —uno eufórico y el otro asustado, ante la visión cercana a un doloroso y mortal impacto—, salió por acto reflejo de sus gargantas al experimentar, en sólo fracción de segundos, la atracción de la gravedad en plena caída libre desde lo alto. Una mezcla de terror, nerviosismo y emoción se instaló en ambos, hasta que sintieron el tirón de la gruesa cuerda elástica en sus pies, elevándolos nuevamente y balanceándolos. Contradictoriamente a las sensaciones iniciales, un elevado grado de paz y relajación llenó sus sentidos cuando, finalmente, quedaron lánguidamente suspendidos de cabeza, en el aire.

¡Eso había sido increíble! ¿Para repetirlo? No, seguramente no. El salto Bungee era para una sola vez en la vida. ¿Para qué maltratarse repetidas veces?

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó InuYasha, notando un leve toque palidezco en el rostro de su prometida—. Te dije que no debías hacerlo…

—¿Y perderme de toda la diversión? La angustia de verte saltar solo, no me hubiese dejado tranquila. Además, seguimos con vida, así que lo superaré —bromeó Kagome, disfrutando de un paisaje en sentido al revés.

Podía apreciar claramente como la cuerda los comenzaba a subir nuevamente. ¡Gracias al cielo! Empezaba a sentir la sangre acumularse en su cabeza. Realmente, no se consideraba una mujer con demasiado amor hacia los deportes extremos, pero en vista que InuYasha había deseado hacer una última locura antes de sentar cabeza y casarse, decidió acompañarlo en la peligrosa actividad. Y, ¡había sido una experiencia inolvidable!

—¿Se divirtieron? —Con una gran sonrisa y sosteniendo una filmadora en su mano, la señora Higurashi se acercó a ellos, una vez devueltos a la segura superficie del puente, del cual habían saltado—. Lo capturé todo en video. Será un muy lindo recuerdo.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —Exclamó el hijo menor de la mujer, recibiéndolos con emoción, viendo cómo eran retirados sus arneses y equipos de seguridad—. Son muy valientes.

—¿No deseas intentarlo tú también, Sôta? —Preguntó InuYasha, sonriente.

—¿Y matarme en el intento? No, gracias, amigo. Si mi hermana acordó suicidarse junto contigo, ésa ya es cosa de ustedes. ¡A mí me gusta vivir!

La joven pareja se rió ante el comentario del adolescente de catorce años e intercambiaron, una vez más, sus miradas. Era inevitable perderse en un mar de sensaciones, al simple contacto visual. Y es que, sencillamente, estaban enamorados.

Después de varios años de amistad y pasar por algunas dificultades, dar el paso hacia el noviazgo no había sido fácil, pero con el tiempo, su relación había logrado fluir con naturalidad. Su amor se había convertido en una conexión inquebrantable e incondicional; casi una adicción y una necesidad constante de compartir cada momento con el otro. Y, así sería dentro de una semana, cuando contrajeran nupcias. A partir de ese momento, ya nadie los podría separar, ni siquiera al llegar el anochecer, pues ése sería su mejor tiempo para demostrarse su amor y pasión sin restricciones. Al menos eso, creían con convicción.

—Ahora que terminaron de maltratarse, ¿podríamos ir a comer? —el reclamo del abuelo Higurashi los sacó rápidamente de su ensoñación.

Sí, el anciano también los había acompañado en la excursión, accediendo a venir, únicamente, para probar los deliciosos cangrejos de Hokkaidō que le habían sido prometidos. Por supuesto, las pequeñas desventajas de realizar un paseo en familia… no tener un segundo de privacidad, siquiera para admirarse mutuamente. De todas maneras, la idea de salir de la rutina, el estrés de la oficina y los preparativos de la boda, había sido, exclusivamente, de InuYasha. Como un hombre solitario y huérfano, aprender a amar a la familia de su prometida como si fuese la propia, no había sido nada difícil, al contrario. Ellos llenaron ese vacío que había estado como herida abierta en su corazón, dándole el calor de un hogar. Por permitirle compartir el resto de su vida junto a Kagome, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Con el pensamiento de un deleitable almuerzo, todos se pusieron en marcha, rumbo al auto del joven Taishô. Alegres, avanzaron por el puente, siguiendo el trayecto por el pedregoso sendero, mientras admiraban el hermoso paisaje natural. A su derecha, al pie de un barranco de unos cinco metros de profundidad, estaba el cristalino río, adornado por negras y blancas rocas marmoladas, y contorneado por árboles de colores vivos. A mediados de otoño, los tonos rojizos y naranjas, daban una visión espectacular de la creación de Dios, que merecía ser admirada.

—¡Tranquilo, Shippô, ya voy por ti!

El bramido desesperado de un hombre tras ellos, los obligó a voltearse. Él estaba corriendo en su dirección, pero no precisamente hacia ellos. No, su único objetivo era alcanzar a su hijo de diez años de edad, quien ahora bajaba a toda velocidad por el pedregoso sendero con declive, sobre una vieja motocicleta. Parecía bastante afligido y no era para menos cuando un infante estaba a punto de estrellarse contra algo o alguien, en un vehículo, cuyos frenos no alcanzaba.

—¡No puedo detenerme! —gritó el niño pelirrojo, aterrado, perdiendo finalmente el control de la motocicleta. Alzó rápidamente la vista y vio al pequeño grupo delante de él, al cual no pudo esquivar—. ¡CUIDADO!

Sôta no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, mucho menos a apartarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el duro impacto llegó contra él de manera precipitosa. El infante cayó al suelo con brusquedad y la moto, varios metros más allá, recibiendo varios golpes y raspones en las rodillas y brazos; el joven Higurashi tuvo un desenlace distinto. La fuerza del choque fue tal, que el muchacho, prácticamente, salió volando hacia el barranco que, pese a ser de poca profundidad, podía proporcionarle la muerte o, en el mejor de los casos, varias fracturas severas.

—¡Sôta!

El instinto protector de InuYasha hacia sus seres queridos, se activó en sólo fracción de segundos, impulsándolo a dar un gran salto para atrapar a su pequeño cuñado en el aire. Con fuerza, lo abrazó a su cuerpo y, juntos, rodaron hacia abajo, dando varios rebotes contra piedras y ramas, hasta caer y detenerse a centímetros del río. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Los presentes ni siquiera alcanzaron a parpadear, así como tampoco, a mover un músculo a su favor.

—¡InuYasha! ¡Sôta!

Kagome entró en pánico. Sintiendo el corazón en la mano por el sólo pensamiento de poder perder a su amado y a su hermano menor, corrió a buscarlos. Con el mayor cuidado que le fue posible, en medio de la desesperación y el ajetreo, bajó por el pequeño abismo, sosteniéndose de ramas y raíces que sobresalían de la pendiente heterogénea. La señora Higurashi y el abuelo, igualmente muy preocupados, quisieron seguirla, pero para su infortunio, no contaban con la misma agilidad y condición física que Kagome, por lo que no tuvieron otra opción que observar desde arriba y rogar a los cielos que ellos estuviesen bien.

El niño, por su lado, no parecía estar en tan malas condiciones; alguna fractura, quizás, pero nada de gravedad mayor. Su preocupado padre ya se estaba encargando de calmar su quejoso llanto en un reconfortante y aliviado abrazo, aunque también manteniéndose atento a cualquier noticia de los jóvenes accidentados. Pese a haber sido todo a causa de un incidente involuntario —mas provocado por personas inescrupulosas—, se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar las amenazas y peligros a los que era sometido junto a su hijo, únicamente, por una deuda que no podía pagar aún, todo por una maldita trampa. Confiar en _aquellas_ personas, había sido el mayor error de su vida que, ahora, hasta debían pagar personas ajenas a él.

—¡InuYasha!

Los gritos afligidos de Kagome despertaron a Sôta de sus dos minutos de inconsciencia. Aturdido, abrió sus ojos y levantó un poco su cabeza, sintiéndose adolorido del cuerpo como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. ¿Qué había sucedido? Oh, claro... Cayó del precipicio y estuvo a punto de morir de no ser por aquellos fuertes brazos que lo habían protegido. Su mente hizo clic, dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo. Debajo de él, y sirviéndole como colchón, estaba...

—¡InuYasha! —exclamó, incorporándose inmediatamente para revisarlo—. ¡Amigo, despierta! ¡InuYasha!

—¿Sô-Sôta? —Balbuceó Kagome, llegando finalmente a ellos, levemente aliviada al ver a su hermano despierto—. ¿Estás bien?

El adolescente asintió y se volteó hacia su cuñado al notar que no reaccionaba ni con todo ese escándalo y, ciertamente, comenzaba a asustarse. Instintivamente, elevó su mirada a la parte alta del barranco, calculando la distancia y la magnitud de la caída. Se asombró que él hubiese salido, prácticamente, ileso. En su escrudiño visual de regreso al punto de origen, notó marcas y restos de sangre en una piedra junto a la cabeza del joven Taishô, provocándole un mal presentimiento. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

—Her-hermana... InuYasha está...

Con pasos lentos e inseguros, la azabache se acercó, fijando su vista en el hombre inconsciente. Temblorosamente, se acuclilló junto a su prometido, temerosa de una cruel jugada del destino. Tragó duramente saliva, sintiendo un doloroso nudo en su garganta que comenzaba a ahogarla sin piedad. Se dio el valor necesario para estirar su mano hacia la masculina mejilla y palpar su ahora fría y pálida piel. La acarició con suavidad, esperando obtener alguna respuesta, e incluso hálito de su parte que le indicara que él estaba bien.

—I-InuYasha… —susurró, conteniendo la respiración. En un acto inconsciente, sus finos dedos se aventuraron por el rostro del hombre, deslizándose hasta un costado de su cabeza, en donde palpó aquel espeso líquido carmesí, que había marcado el suelo con su color. Un gemido se escapó dolorosamente de su garganta y las lágrimas no se pudieron retener más, fluyendo libremente y sin control—. No... no puedes… por favor, no me dejes… ¡INUYASHA!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El olor a desinfectantes llegó a su olfato, así como también, el lejano y constante pitido de algún aparato tecnológico aún de origen desconocido. Trató de mover su mano, y la sintió un poco amortiguada, quizás, debido a su postura rígida que habría mantenido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Poco a poco, sus sentidos fueron captando más claramente los sonidos, olores y texturas a su alrededor a medida que despertaba, empezando a ser más consciente de su actual entorno. Abrió sus párpados, dejando ver aquellos orbes dorados que tanto lo caracterizaban. Cuando sus pupilas lograron acostumbrarse gradualmente a la luz, logró enfocar el blanco techo sobre él. ¿Uh? Ésta no era su habitación...

Algo confundido, examinó rápidamente el cuarto en el cual se encontraba, percatándose de la intromisión de una aguja, conectada a una delgada manguerilla en su brazo izquierdo. Su dedo índice estaba aprisionado por una pinza, que se enchufaba a un monitor cardiaco. La pantalla negra con líneas verdes, mostraba claramente las pequeñas y estables ondas electromagnéticas que provocaban los latidos de su corazón. ¡Estaba en un hospital! Su mano derecha se dirigió, automáticamente, hacia su cabeza y palpó el vendaje que aún lo rodeaba.

—¡¿Pero qué...?!

Su alertada interrogante murió en su garganta cuando, al levantar levemente su torso para incorporarse, sintió un ligero peso sobre su abdomen. Bajó instantáneamente su mirada, encontrándose con una cabeza de color azabache. No pudo distinguir inmediatamente el rostro de esa persona, pues sus largos cabellos se lo ocultaban, hasta que la escuchó suspirar y sintió moverse. ¿Una mujer? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado allí? O, mejor dicho, ¿cuánto tiempo había permanecido él dormido?

En total silencio, la observó desperezarse, notando leves marcas enrojecidas entorno a sus ojos. Parecía haber llorado mucho o, por lo menos, haber tenido una extremadamente mala noche.

Cuando los orbes chocolates de la mujer entraron en contacto con los dorados de él, ella dio un respingo y su gesto sorprendido se convirtió en uno lloroso. Por un ínfimo instante, él creyó sentir una diminuta punzada en su corazón, aunque, seguramente, porque odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

—¡InuYasha! —Exclamó ella con desespero, abrazándose fuertemente a él, con temor de que tan sólo estuviese soñando—. Pensé... Pensé que t-te perdía… —gimoteó, mientras sus incesantes lágrimas mojaban el hombro masculino.

Los días y noches de angustia tras el accidente, creyendo que no volvería a ver los ojos dorados de su amado, estuvieron a punto de volverla loca, matándola tortuosa y lentamente. Los médicos le habían dicho que, una vez que un paciente entraba en estado de coma, su despertar era absolutamente impredecible. Había personas que podían demorar días, meses, años o, inclusive... toda la vida, sin esperanzas de volver a ver la luz del día. La sola idea la había llevado a tocar el infierno mismo, haciéndola experimentar el ardor de las consumadoras llamas en carne viva. Y, sin embargo, ¡allí estaba! Despierto, junto a ella, devolviéndole la vida...

Sintió sus fuertes manos posarse sobre sus hombros con firmeza y tuvo deseos de llorar mucho más hasta que, de pronto, en lugar de ser reconfortada por él en un cálido y consolador abrazo, fue retirada bruscamente de su duro pecho. Sus ojos dorados hicieron contacto visual con sus chocolates, emitiéndole reproche, dudas y hasta enojo a través de ellos.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres?! —Espetó el oji-dorado su interrogante en un tono frío y seco, desconcertando a la joven mujer.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Heme aquí con un nuevo fic, esta vez, basado en un universo alterno n_n. Después divertirme con algo de comedia en mis historias anteriores, me dieron ganas de enfocarme un poco en el drama y, por supuesto, en el romance, así que no me reclamen nada xD. Espero que este fic tenga la misma acogida que los demás y que sea de su completo agrado.

Por ahora, no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que disfruten de la lectura y se animen a dejarme sus reviews. Cortos, largos o espontáneos, todos ellos me alegran y me motivan a seguir escribiendo con ahínco para ustedes. Les aseguro que no se demoran más de un minuto :P.

¡Hasta la próxima y de antemano, gracias por pasarse!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n

**P.D.:** En caso que no hayan leído mi más reciente One-shot y tengan ganas de reírse un poquito, los animo a pasarse por "Análisis del comportamiento humano". No se arrepentirán :P.

Como algunas ya sabrán, es parte de un concurso, organizado por Mrs. Horror, el cual involucra un corto humorístico de nuestra pareja favorita. Las votaciones ya han comenzado y hay un total de seis magníficas historias que esperan por ustedes. Si tienen un minuto, los animo a pasarse por el perfil de "_Challenge Inuyasha's contest"_ y dejar su voto por máximo tres de sus fics favoritos en la encuesta (parte superior que dice Poll). En verdad, se los agradecería mucho =).


	2. Un reencuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 2: Un reencuentro inesperado**

Hay momentos en la vida que ponen a las personas en situaciones complicadas e, inclusive, lastimeras, incrementando el sufrimiento a tal grado, que el espíritu mismo llega a romperse en mil fragmentos, cual frágil cristal al ser arrojado al piso. El corazón de Kagome fue un claro ejemplo de ello, cuando al escuchar tan simple pregunta por parte del oji-dorado, se paralizó, amenazando con resquebrajarse. Definitivamente, tuvo que haber entendido mal...

—¡Te pregunté algo, mujer! ¿Quién eres? —volvió a cuestionar el hombre, escueto y sin el más mínimo toque de delicadeza—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—InuYasha, yo... —balbuceó inicialmente, confundida, pero luego frunció el ceño y lo enfrentó—. ¡No digas no conocerme, que no es divertido! Si tus intenciones eran asustarme, pues bien, lo lograste, ¡pero ya es suficiente!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! ¡Mejor lárgate por dónde viniste y ve a fastidiar a otro antes de que pierda la paciencia!

Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás, recibiendo aquellas duras palabras como un baldazo de agua fría. ¿Quién era esta persona? Por fuera era él, el hombre al que le había entregado su corazón; sin embargo, por dentro, parecía otro. La mirada fría e impasible que recibió de InuYasha la congeló por completo. La estaba observando con desprecio como a un vil ladrón o, en su caso, una desconocida invasora de habitaciones. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¿Es que acaso no la reconocía?

Y, como si los cielos hubiesen escuchado su silencioso clamor de auxilio, la puerta se abrió detrás de ella. Una conocida cabeza se asomó cautelosamente, buscando el permiso requerido para ingresar al cuarto.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo va todo? —inquirió un hombre de tez morena y ojos celestes en un quedo susurro. Pero, cuando vio al paciente despierto y sentado en su cama, no dudó en abrir la puerta de par en par, entrando a saludar en voz alta—. ¡InuYasha, pero qué sorpresa! Oigan, ¡el _perrucho_ despertó!

En cuanto aquella exclamación llegó al pasillo, dos figuras más hicieron rápidamente acto de presencia en el pequeño cuarto de hospital, mostrando sus rostros de asombro, pero sobre todo, de alegría.

—¡Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, bello durmiente! —saludó otro hombre de ojos azul profundo y coleta baja, entre sonrisas, desordenando levemente el flequillo del oji-dorado, sin tocar el vendaje que envolvía su cabeza.

—Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Qué bueno que despertaras —acotó una joven mujer de hermoso semblante y cabellos castaños.

—Muchachos… ¿cómo supieron? —Preguntó InuYasha ante la sorpresa de la visita de sus amigos, reconociendo a cada uno de ellos con agrado—. Pensé que estaba solo en esto. Empezaba a desesperarme aquí…

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso, la señorita Kagome te estaba… _torturando_? —inquirió Miroku con picardía, codeándolo levemente. InuYasha se enfocó brevemente en la azabache, interrogativamente—. No me extrañaría, después de todo un mes de tenerla sufriendo con tu ausencia, era lógico que ella quisiera… ¡Autch! ¿Y eso por qué fue, Sanguito?

—Por hablar más de la cuenta —regañó la castaña, tras darle un pequeño coscorrón a su imprudente novio—. Es obvio que Kagome quisiera estar a solas con él después de todo este tiempo —indicó y la azabache se sonrojó ante el comentario.

Kôga rió entre dientes al observar a la joven Higurashi y, de la manera más casual, posó confianzudamente su brazo sobre el hombro femenino, atrayéndola hacia él. Estaba seguro de que InuYasha saltaría del disgusto por los puros celos, y es que, quería poner un poco de ambiente a la _fiesta_. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que decidió rendirse en la eterna lucha por el corazón de Kagome, dándole el camino libre a su ahora amigo. No estaba demás molestarlo un poco como en aquellos tiempos, ¿verdad?

—De haberte tardado un poco más, te aseguro que no hubiese dudado en cortejar a esta preciosura por ti —insinuó Kôga a modo de broma. InuYasha abrió grandemente los ojos, ciertamente, confundido.

—¿De qué hablan todos? —vaciló—. Ah, ¿es por esta mujer? Me hubieses dicho desde un principio que se trataba de tu novia, Kôga.

Las miradas de estupefacción que pusieron los presentes, fue únicamente un indicador de que las cosas no estaban como deberían estar originalmente. En forma sincronizada y con una gran interrogante en la cabeza, el grupo de amigos se giró hacia la azabache, esperando por una respuesta. Sin embargo, ella al no saber qué decir, únicamente se limitó a agachar la cabeza y a desviar la mirada. Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Oye, deja de jugar, idiota, que nos estás asustando —siseó Kôga, comenzando a preocuparse seriamente—. ¿Cómo que mi novia? —Titubeó—. Mírala bien. ¿De verdad no sabes quién es ella?

—¡Ya te dije que no sé! —espetó InuYasha lacónico—. Sabes que no me gustan los desconocidos, pero si ella es tu novia, deberías decirle que no se ande lanzando a los brazos de cualquiera, buscando consuelo por quién sabe qué motivo.

¡Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien! Y, estaban seguros de que no se trataba de una cruel broma, puesto que InuYasha no era de ese tipo de personas, mucho menos si era algo relacionado a Kagome. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que, aparentemente, los recordara a todos menos a ella?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Apresúrate, papá, ¡se nos hará tarde!

El entusiasmo del niño pelirrojo no tenía comparación. Tras recibir la promesa de su padre de ir a averiguar sobre aquel hombre, —cuyo accidente había causado involuntariamente hace un mes—, no dudó en alistarse para salir. De todas maneras, tenían que ir al hospital para que le revisaran la pierna y, con fortuna, le retiraran el yeso, pues su fractura ya debería estar completamente curada. Durante todo este tiempo, el infante había guardado en su interior un gran sentido de culpa, haciéndolo sentirse fatal, pese a los ánimos que le daba su progenitor. El no saber nada de ninguna de las personas involucradas en el incidente, lo había demacrado demasiado, razón por la que el hombre tuvo que tomar una decisión y llevar a su hijo con esa familia para hacerlo sentirse mejor. Tan sólo esperaba que nada grave hubiere sucedido y que el herido, ahora, estuviere estupendamente bien.

—Ya voy, Shippô, no desesperes que te caerás —dijo el hombre, colocándose la chaqueta y tomando las llaves del auto antes de salir—. ¿Estás seguro que no extrañarás ese yeso? Podrías ya no ser popular en la escuela —bromeó.

—Claro que no, papá. Con esta cosa no puedo jugar con mis amigos y me aburro mucho en los recreos —indicó, avanzando con la ayuda de sus muletas hacia la puerta. Luego se detuvo y agachó su mirada con cierta preocupación—. ¿Crees… crees que ese señor se encuentre bien?

—Ya verás que sí —lo animó, acariciando la cabeza pelirroja de su hijo.

Confiando en sus propias palabras, el hombre abrió la puerta para ir rumbo al hospital, sin embargo, nunca esperó encontrarse con dos indeseables visitantes en la entrada. Con sorpresa y horror abrió grandemente sus ojos verdes, quedando, inicialmente, inmovilizado. Y, una vez que pudo reaccionar, su ira estalló.

—¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?! —Cuestionó enfurecido, refugiando protectoramente a su hijo tras de él—. Ya les he pagado todo el dinero que les debía, ¿qué es lo que buscan?

Los dos individuos, —también conocidos como los hermanos Relámpago, por la velocidad en que engañaban, estafaban o asesinaban a sus víctimas—, rieron descaradamente. ¿Quién dijo que la vida fácil de un parásito chupa sangre no era satisfactoria?

—Señor Kitsu, ¿esos son los modales para recibir a un par de viejos amigos? —Dijo el hermano mayor de largos cabellos trenzados, enfocando sus marrones ojos en el tembloroso niño—. De acuerdo a nuestra agenda, su deuda no ha sido saldada aún.

Si ese hombre había creído que se la dejarían tan fácil tras saldar su _diminuta_ deuda, estaba muy equivocado pues, una vez que alguien se involucraba con ellos, les serviría por siempre o, por el contrario, moriría. Así de simple.

—Malditos, ¡¿qué es lo que pretenden?!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Atentos y en completo silencio, esperaron por el diagnóstico del médico que, para mayor comodidad y confianza, era un viejo amigo del pequeño grupo. Éste, por su parte, se veía algo pensativo mientras analizaba con detalle la imagen del electroencefalograma, puesta en la pantalla luminosa de la pared de su consultorio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? —Irrumpió Kôga, empezando a impacientarse.

—Parece tener amnesia parcial —indicó finalmente el doctor de estatura muy alta—. Puede que InuYasha no recuerde algún periodo específico de su vida y eso incluye a las personas que conoció en él.

—¿Cómo es posible, Jinenji? Todos nosotros lo conocimos después de Kagome, pero... —interrumpió Sango, ladeando rápidamente su rostro hacia su amiga y, al verla cabizbaja, le tomó la mano para darle fuerzas—, pero ella es la única a la que olvidó.

—El cerebro humano es un órgano muy complejo y delicado —explicó el galeno, buscando las palabras más sencillas para exponer el caso—. La etapa de confusión es uno de los primeros síntomas que presenta la amnesia. Es probable que InuYasha haya perdido todo recuerdo relacionado con Kagome, porque ella es en lo que más piensa. Eso puede involucrar a los familiares Higurashi y cualquier actividad que ustedes mismos hayan realizado junto a ella también.

—De verdad, ¿algo así es posible? —Preguntó Miroku, incrédulo. Cuando el galeno asintió, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, impotente—. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—InuYasha… recordará pronto, ¿verdad?

El apenas audible susurró de Kagome provocó un incómodo silencio en los presentes. Al igual que ella, todos tenían la misma duda y esperaban que este problema se solucionara cuanto antes. Habían pasado por tanto en el pasado como para que el destino se ensañara con ellos ahora; además, debido al accidente, la boda había tenido que ser pospuesta por tiempo indefinido. ¿Qué más tenía que pasar?

—Imagino cómo debes sentirte, Kagome, pero no debes rendirte —trató de confortarla Jinenji, apretando suavemente sus hombros—. En muchos casos, la amnesia no llega a durar más que unos días. Estoy seguro que él te recordará pronto si te sigue viendo cerca continuamente. Él te ama demasiado como para olvidarte…

—Así es, todos te ayudaremos —animó Kôga con una sonrisa, alentando a todos—. Ese tonto no podrá estar mucho tiempo sin su _joya _más preciada.

Cuando la vida decidía poner a prueba la amistad y el amor, realmente se esmeraba por hacer sufrir a los involucrados. Sin embargo, acontecimientos inesperados como éste, de igual forma, logran fortalecer los lazos de aquellos que luchan por superar los problemas; en el caso de Kagome, recuperar lo que le pertenecía… Su hombre.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con la mirada fija en el frente y el uniforme blanco impecable, avanzó con elegancia y, a la vez, sencillez a lo largo del pasillo del segundo piso del hospital. En sus brazos, llevaba algunas historias clínicas, las cuales iba dejando junto a las camas de los pacientes. Con un amable saludo, fue pasando por cada una de las diferentes habitaciones que le correspondían, verificando el estado de los internados.

Ya no le faltaba mucho para terminar su sección, aunque eso no pareció importarle a una colega enfermera que se le acercó con cierta _emergencia_. En una breve charla, ésta le confirió un nuevo historial clínico, correspondiente a un paciente del tercer piso, que debía ser entregado. Desde que se habían inventado las excusas, cualquiera se daba una pequeña escapada para salir urgentemente de su turno del hospital para ir a ver a su novio.

Con un suspiro derrotado, la bella mujer de largos y lacios cabellos negros se encaminó al piso siguiente a cumplir con la misión encomendada. Quería terminar pronto hoy, así que, entre más pronto hiciera su entrega, más pronto concluiría. Vio el número de habitación en la carpeta y buscó la puerta correspondiente. Al encontrarla, tocó y simplemente entró, sin esperar por una respuesta.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a entregar… —Con ojos grandemente abiertos, la joven enfermera se paralizó ante la eminente sorpresa de tener dos muy conocidos e inconfundibles orbes dorados sobre ella. La carpeta que estaba sosteniendo, cayó al piso al perder sus manos, repentinamente, sus funciones motoras—. InuYasha…

Si bien decían que las coincidencias no existían, los sucesos inevitables, definitivamente, impactaban. En ocasiones extremas, el corazón, incluso, amenazaba con detener sus vitales latidos. Los reencuentros inesperados nunca resultaban buenos para la salud.

—¿Kikyô? —El hombre tuvo más o menos una reacción parecida a la enfermera, aunque en su caso, con menos conmoción, pues no sintió estar al borde del desmayo como ella—. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

La mujer se recompuso rápidamente de su estupor o, por lo menos, intentó ocultarlo lo mejor que le fuese posible, asumiendo nuevamente su postura serena. No quería demostrar que la cercanía de InuYasha aún la perturbaba después de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Había sido muy difícil renunciar a él en el pasado como para que, esa barrera que se había construido, se derrumbara con su sola presencia.

—Trabajo aquí —contestó estoicamente—, no sabía que fueses paciente de este hospital.

—Me dicen que he estado aquí por un mes… ¿aún así aseguras no haber sabido nada? —refutó, esbozando una sonrisa irónica al contemplarla.

—Fui transferida a este hospital hace una semana y nunca me asignaron el piso VIP —se excusó no diciendo más que la verdad, distrayéndose en revisar la bolsa del suero—. De haber sabido que te encontraría en este hospital, jamás hubiera aceptado venir.

Esto último lo dijo tan quedamente, que ni siquiera InuYasha estuvo totalmente seguro de que hablara o que fuese, únicamente, parte de su imaginación. Esa mujer, siempre lo inquietaba de manera incontrolable.

—Keh, como sea. De todos formas, fuiste tú quien terminó conmigo al irte lejos, así que el perjudicado, debería ser yo.

Kikyô se volteó a él con sorpresa, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué ella lo había dejado? El tono ácido que el hombre había empleado para decirle aquello, estaba más que implícito en un reproche lleno de furia y resentimiento contenido, como si ella realmente hubiese tenido la culpa de lo sucedido en el pasado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que acaso InuYasha no recordaba nada?

Y, como un flash, a la joven enfermera se le cruzó por la mente que, ese peculiar olvido, podría ser el causante de su prolongada estancia en el hospital. El vendaje en su cabeza debía significar algo, ¿no? Con esa duda en mente, tomó rápidamente la carpeta metálica —con la historia clínica del paciente frente a ella dentro— y la leyó. Su delgada ceja se frunció levemente y sus manos temblaron al toparse con la palabra "amnesia parcial".

Así que de eso se trataba…

Su naturalmente blanquecino rostro empalideció aún mucho más y con una mirada llena de temor, alzó su vista a InuYasha. No. Aunque fuese una mujer fuerte y, mayormente, de aspecto tranquilo y calculador, no era algo que ella pudiera manejar, mucho menos, podría actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. El que InuYasha creyera que ella lo había abandonado, no le importaba tampoco, puesto que, en cualquier momento, él podría recuperar la memoria y recordar la verdad, cosa que no haría más que traerle dolor. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por aquello otra vez.

—_Kikyô, yo…_ _lo siento._ _Mi corazón, ahora, le pertenece a ella… _

Con miles de pensamientos atormentando su cabeza, Kikyô volvió a poner el historial clínico en el pedestal de la cama y, en completo silencio, se dio media vuelta para salir de esa habitación, decidida a no volver más. No tenía nada que hacer allí.

Repentinamente, una fuerte mano sujetó su muñeca, deteniéndola antes que lograra llegar al umbral. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, reconociendo el tacto y la calidez de la rauda extremidad masculina; pues, en un arrebato, InuYasha se había levantado presurosamente de la cama, arrancándose todos los tubos y cables que estaban conectados a él, sin importarle lo que se podría lastimar en el acto.

—Por favor… —musitó el hombre, cerca del oído de la mujer, haciéndola estremecer irremediablemente—. No te vayas.

La voz de InuYasha era suplicante y dolida, cargada de un sentimiento que ella había creído muerto en él. Las imágenes del pasado, la invadieron inmediatamente, poniendo resistencia en cualquier reacción favorable que pudiera tener hacia él. No era justo que el destino se empeñara en hacerles tan cruel jugarreta.

—Lo siento... —murmuró Kikyô, continuando de espaldas a él y evitando mirarlo a toda costa.

No resistiendo más la presión, se soltó del agarre en su muñeca y salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando a un desconcertado y, ciertamente, entristecido InuYasha atrás. Tanta fue su prisa que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de una recién llegada joven de azabaches cabellos en la escena.

—Kikyô... —masculló Kagome quedamente con sorpresa.

—¡Kikyô, espera!

La joven Higurashi regresó su mirada hacia el origen de aquella exclamación, reconociéndola al instante. Grande fue su susto cuando vio a su novio, tirado en el suelo, en el umbral de la puerta y luchando por movilizarse sin mayor éxito.

—¡InuYasha! —se apresuró Kagome en ayudarlo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

—¡No me toques! —la rechazó el oji-dorado en un fastidiado gruñido, rechazando cualquier tacto de la joven.

Se sentía frustrado. Sus piernas no le respondían como deberían y es que, después de un mes en estado de coma, era lógico que sus extremidades estuviesen rígidas, pero eso no era algo que él aceptara tan fácilmente. Estaba demasiado empecinado por levantarse por su propia cuenta e ir tras Kikyô. Simplemente, no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo. ¡No después que ella lo dejara sin ninguna explicación! Al menos eso era lo único que recordaba por ahora y la única persona que demandaba su corazón.

Muchas veces, la vida se empecina en poner pruebas muy difíciles a las personas, pero pocas de esas veces son superadas realmente. Y, Kagome, tendría que luchar por recuperar lo que era suyo; sin embargo, ¿cómo hacer recordar a alguien, todos aquellos maravillosos momentos compartidos, si el corazón de esa persona parecía haber reaccionado ante el inesperado reencuentro de un amor pasado?

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Como habrán podido notar, he incluido a un par de personajes malos en este fic y, aunque no serán demasiado relevante, quise incluirlos para armar mejor la historia del pequeño Shippô :P. Oh, sí, Kikyô también apareció en escena y les aseguro que su presencia causará algunos revuelos por allí xD.

Espero que este segundo capítulo haya sido de su completo agrado y que me sigan acompañando y animando con sus comentarios que tanto me alegran la vida *-*. De momento, sólo puedo decir, muchísimas gracias por leerme una vez más, sobre todo a: **Agatha Miller**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Lis-Sama**, **Hanato04Kobato. IK**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Whitemiko05**, **serena87**, **Miss smiled**, **KaterineC**, **lindakagome**, **Faby Sama**, **Ahome23**, **AllySan** y **SaKuRaKu**.

Por supuesto, sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que aún me tienen miedo y que prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato xDD.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	3. Palabras hirientes

**Capítulo 3: Palabras hirientes **

Kagome observó por un largo y silencioso instante al oji-dorado, no muy segura de qué hacer o cómo actuar ante el inminente desconocimiento. Se sentía herida por su reiterado rechazo, pero también sabía que, en cierto modo, nada de lo que él hacía era a propósito. Además, se había prometido a ella misma recuperarlo, costara lo que costara. ¡De ninguna manera se rendiría tan fácilmente!

Lo único preocupante era la repentina aparición de Kikyô en escena, la cual, estaba segura que le acarrearía problemas. No era que la odiara. En realidad, nunca lo había hecho pese a la rivalidad pasada por el amor de InuYasha. No obstante, no podía negar el inevitable surgimiento de los celos, carcomiéndola por dentro, cuando escuchó el nombre de ella siendo pronunciado por su amado. Le molestaba el hecho de que él la hubiera reconocido y la llamara con desesperación al no poder retenerla a su lado. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Al parecer, InuYasha también había olvidado el desenlace que tuvo aquella relación, y eso, no le gustaba para nada...

—Maldición, ¡te dije que me dejaras! —Refunfuñó el hombre tras la persistencia de la azabache por levantarlo del suelo—. ¿Es que acaso eres sorda? No, tal vez, sólo eres una retrasada. En ese caso, déjame ser más claro para que lo entiendas... —InuYasha tomó aire para pronunciar cada palabra de forma pausada y tosca—: ¡No-necesito-la-ayuda-de-una-desconocida-entrometida!

Ésa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Si bien se dice que la paciencia es uno de los mejores caminos para alcanzar cualquier propósito, ésta tiene sus límites. Por más esfuerzo, ningún humano era capaz de tolerar tanto y, Kagome no fue la excepción.

—¡Escúchame, tonto! Estoy harta de tus groserías y de tu mal humor. ¡Siempre estás gritándome y no valoras en absoluto lo que hago por ti! —Le reclamó, logrando callar y, ciertamente, intimidar al oji-dorado, el cual tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—Si estás harta, entonces, ¡¿por qué diablos sigues buscándome?! ¿Qué no tienes un poco de dignidad? Se supone que Kôga es tu novio...

—¡Yo sólo estoy tratando de ser amable contigo! —Refutó Kagome, omitiendo el último comentario.

—Pues, ¡yo nunca te pedí que lo fueras! —Gruñó InuYasha, levantándose del suelo por su propia cuenta y, aunque le costara, lo logró—. No me agradas y, aunque seas una conocida de mis amigos, no tengo porqué soportarte.

Dicho esto, el joven Taishô se apoyó en la pared para poder caminar y demostrar su auto-suficiencia, pero sus entumecidas piernas no soportaron su propio peso, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer nuevamente. Maldijo por lo bajo ante su impotencia, sintiendo, al mismo tiempo, una mano tomarle del brazo y la cintura.

—Está bien si no me soportas ahora, pero necesitas ayuda, así que, ¡deja de comportarte como un niño mal educado y caprichoso!

Impresionado por el fuerte e indomable carácter de la azabache, InuYasha no tuvo más remedio que dejarse ayudar, siendo guiado de regreso a su habitación. No es que le hubiese tenido miedo ni nada por el estilo, claro que no, era sólo que era mejor tratar con cuidado a una mujer furiosa que, casualmente, parecía estar loca.

La observó detenidamente por unos largos instantes, definiendo sus facciones con detalle. Había algo en esa mujer que le pareció increíblemente familiar, provocándole una sensación de frustración y alguna especie de nostalgia. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró levemente sus ojos, haciendo trabajar sus neuronas con el fin de determinar el motivo de esas emociones ante una persona completamente ajena a él. Y, curiosamente, se dio cuenta de un particular parecido con alguien que él conocía muy bien.

InuYasha soltó un bufido por tal coincidencia, y con fastidio, ladeó su rostro hacia otra dirección. De verdad, le molestaba increíblemente que alguien pudiera tener facciones semejantes a...

—Señor Taishô, buenas tardes, he venido a llevarlo a sus terapias de rehabilitación.

La repentina intromisión de una enfermera en la habitación interrumpió abruptamente los pensamientos del hombre, obligándolo a desechar las raras ideas que empezaba a formular su aturdida mente.

—¿Rehabilitación? —Preguntó confundido y la enfermera asintió, acercándose a él.

—Sí, es para fortalecer sus piernas. Ha estado mucho tiempo en reposo y sus músculos necesitan ejercitarse para recobrar las fuerzas de antes.

—¡Qué maravilloso! —Expuso Kagome emocionada—. InuYasha, ¡yo te acompañaré! Ya verás que pronto volverás a ser el de antes y...

—Y a ti, ¿quién te preguntó? —Espetó él sin el más mínimo tacto—. ¿Qué parte de "no me agradas", no te quedó clara?

La tozudez en la voz del hombre hizo que Kagome respingara y mantuviera su distancia, aún no acostumbrada a tanto rechazo. Su pobre corazón punzó dolorosamente ante cada daga de desprecio y de palabras hirientes que InuYasha le lanzaba; y, no obstante, aún era demasiado pronto para tirar la toalla.

_«Fuerza, Kagome, ¡no te rindas!»_, se dijo a sí misma, respirando hondo para calmarse. Éste no era momento para llorar.

Divisó la silla de ruedas que la enfermera había traído consigo, sospechando que, probablemente, a su querido prometido no le gustaría. ¡Grandioso, más peleas indeseadas! Fingiendo ignorar el explosivo carácter de InuYasha, Kagome le quitó amablemente el asiento móvil a la mujer de blanco y se giró hacia él, mostrándole una reluciente sonrisa.

—Mejor ya no perdamos el tiempo en tonterías y vámonos.

El oji-dorado parpadeó confundido al ver el repentino cambio de humor en la azabache, pero su consternación fue aún mayor, cuando divisó la silla de ruedas que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿En eso? —Inquirió él con desconfianza, enarcando una ceja.

—Es para que se movilice hasta que pueda valerse por sí solo nuevamente —indicó la enfermera, acercándose a él para ayudarlo a acomodarse en su nuevo medio de transporte.

—¡De ninguna manera voy a sentarme en esa cosa! —Refutó el hombre exaltado, negando el tacto de cualquiera de las dos mujeres—. ¡Yo no estoy inválido!

—Sólo será temporal, no hagas un escándalo por nada —intervino Kagome, esta vez.

—¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡Ya te dije que NO me sentaría en eso!

—Es por tu bien, ¡no seas quisquilloso!

Por varios minutos, tanto InuYasha como Kagome, olvidaron su condición de adultos y se convirtieron en un par de niños gritones y berrinchudos. A la enfermera se le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien al verlos discutir de la manera más infantil y absurda que pudiese existir. ¿Debería separarlos? Podría ser peligroso para ella y su costoso manicure. Afortunadamente, la puerta tras ella se abrió antes que pudiera tomar alguna decisión, dejando ver la cabeza de alguien que parecía ser amigo del refunfuñón paciente.

—¿Se puede pasar? —Cuando Miroku divisó a la joven pareja en un gracioso forcejeo entre gruñidos y amenazas, sonrió, indicándole a sus acompañantes a entrar también y ver la escena—. Vaya, veo que ya se llevan mucho mejor —comentó divertido y ambos se giraron hacia el recién llegado y sus escoltas.

—¡Él/ella empezó! —exclamaron InuYasha y Kagome en su defensa y en perfecta sincronía, señalándose el uno al otro—. ¡No yo, tú! ¡Deja de imitarme! —volvieron a decir al unísono. Era curioso como algunas cosas no cambiaban del todo.

—Ya tranquilos —intercedió Sango—. ¿Por qué discuten?

—Oye idiota, espero no hayas herido los sentimientos de Kagome —amenazó Kôga, imaginando que InuYasha habría abusado de su mal temperamento por reiterada vez—. ¿Esa _bestia_ te hizo algo, preciosa?

Por alguna razón, aquella simple pregunta, hizo que Kagome fuese realmente consciente de la pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar y, sintiendo sus fuerzas flaquear, dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, al tiempo que se refugiaba en los reconfortantes y consoladores brazos de Kôga. La mujer fuerte e indomable desapareció en sólo cuestión de segundos, sacando a relucir a una niña lastimada e indefensa que sólo buscaba protección. Pero, así mismo, esa misma _niña,_ hizo uso de su ingenio infantil para salirse con la suya y hacerle pagar a su querido novio desmemoriado por el mal rato que la había hecho pasar.

—¡Ese tonto insensible se niega a subirse a la silla de ruedas para poder llevarlo a rehabilitación! —Chilló la azabache entre lágrimas, mostrando claramente el enojo e impotencia en su tono de voz.

—Ah, si ese es el problema, pues hay que ayudarlo a querer, ¿qué opinan? —la sugerencia implícita de Miroku hizo sonreír a los presentes.

Kôga intercambió una mirada cómplice con él al comprender perfectamente el mensaje. Y, con un asentimiento afirmativo, soltó a Kagome de su protector abrazo para acercarse lentamente a InuYasha. Con un amigo tan cabeza dura como él, una negociación razonable y pacífica, definitivamente, estaba negada. Por lo tanto, había que crear una solución rápida a un problema tan insignificante como éste.

—¿P-por qué me miran así? —Inquirió el oji-dorado, poniéndose nervioso ante la sospechosa cercanía de sus dos amigos—. Oigan, ¿qué hacen?... No, ¡no se atrevan! ¡Suéltenme, no quiero! ¡NOOOO!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kôga y Miroku agarraron a InuYasha de los brazos y lo sentaron, a la fuerza, en la silla de ruedas. A la velocidad de un rayo, los dos hombres llevaron a su amigo rumbo al área de rehabilitación, provocando un pequeño ventarrón y dejando una estela de polvo en el camino, mientras el grito del joven Taishô hacía eco en los pasillos.

Kagome y Sango rieron nerviosamente, a diferencia de la enfermera que seguía con la boca abierta debido a la consternación. Ella había tenido pacientes difíciles, e incluso había visto muchas cosas extrañas, pero esto, definitivamente, era algo nuevo. Se preguntaba si tanto maltrato no afectaría a un paciente recién despertado de un estado de coma...

—Eh, disculpe... ¿en dónde queda el área de rehabilitación? —preguntó Kagome después de un momento, al darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar allí.

Por supuesto, los muchachos se habían llevado a su novio con el fin de ayudarla, pero al menos, pudieron decirle qué camino tomar para seguirlos. A menos, claro, que ellos tampoco supieran el lugar de destino, entonces...

Un cansino suspiro escapó de los labios de Kagome.

Con lo precipitados que ellos eran y la enormidad del hospital, no sería de extrañarse que se extraviaran como unos niños en un bosque.

—Entre más rápido los busquemos, más rápido los encontraremos —sugirió Sango, leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga.

Y, así lo hicieron.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

¡Esto era increíble! Después de ser, prácticamente, secuestrado por un par de ineptos que, según ellos, lo llevarían al área de rehabilitación, ¿cómo había podido terminar en el estacionamiento de las ambulancias de la edificación hospitalaria? Ridículo y estúpidamente molesto. ¿Quién dijo que quería pasearse por todas las instalaciones? ¡Eso les pasaba por ser unos precipitados! Por fortuna, un camillero les indicó el camino correcto antes que terminaran al otro lado de Japón.

—¡Son unos idiotas! —Rezongó InuYasha de mal humor, manteniendo el mentón apoyado en su mano, ya rendido ante el hecho de estar sentado en una silla de ruedas.

—Ya te dijimos que lo sentimos, no seas tan rencoroso —se defendió Miroku, continuando con su labor de empujar el asiento de su refunfuñón amigo—. Mira, ya llegamos.

Finalmente, habían alcanzado el área de rehabilitación. Algunos especialistas se acercaron a ellos para verificar el tipo de tratamiento que el paciente debía recibir y tras un pequeño intercambio de información, InuYasha fue acomodado en una bicicleta estática para que comenzara a ejercitar sus piernas, lentamente, con movimientos rotatorios. Una enfermera lo ayudó y siguió de cerca cada uno de sus ejercicios para que no se lesionara involuntariamente.

Por varios minutos, ninguno de los tres dijo nada, cada uno sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones, mientras el joven Taishô se esforzaba, impacientemente y con algo de dolor físico, por lograr pedalear más rápido; claro, sin demasiado éxito al ser éste su primer día.

Miroku analizó, detenidamente, las palabras antes dichas por Jinenji en su consultorio. Qué el oji-dorado tuviese amnesia, aún era algo difícil de asimilar, sobre todo cuando él parecía estar perfectamente bien. De no ser por su olvido hacia Kagome, juraría que no existía tal pérdida de memoria. ¿Habría olvidado a los miembros de la familia Higurashi también? Eso era algo que debería ser averiguado para así poder actuar. No sería nada fácil, pero esperaba poder ser de ayuda.

Kôga, en cambio, no dejaba de pensar en la azabache y del sufrimiento que toda esta situación debía representar para ella. Sabía que Kagome era una mujer extraordinariamente fuerte, pero también estaba muy consciente de su vulnerabilidad cuando se trataba de InuYasha. ¿Cómo ayudarla ante las presentes circunstancias? No negaba que, el pensamiento de darle un contundente golpe en la cabeza a ese idiota para ver si así reaccionaba, le había cruzado por la mente, pero desechó rápidamente esa idea ante la conclusión de poder empeorarlo todo. ¿Y si InuYasha no la recordaba nunca? A ella se le destrozaría el corazón y él, no podría hacer nada para reconfortarla ni aunque le ofreciera el mundo entero. Se sentía tan impotente…

InuYasha, por su lado, tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos y recuerdos, que no dejaban de bombardear su mente desde su repentino encuentro con la joven enfermera. Los acontecimientos tan repentinos lo habían tomado con la guardia baja que, ahora, ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar o qué sentir. Durante su recorrido, incluso, la buscó con la mirada, esperanzado de volver a verla, pero no tuvo suerte. Había demasiados cabos sueltos en su perturbada memoria que no hacían más que darle dolores de cabeza.

_«Kikyô…»_, evocó su nombre entre sus meditaciones, completamente lejos del mundo, mientras su cuerpo se movía por sí solo.

—Oye, InuYasha… —lo llamó Miroku sutilmente, captando su atención y la de Kôga—, después que despertaras del coma... ¿cómo te sentiste? ¿Recuerdas algo del accidente o de cómo llegaste aquí?

La repentina pregunta tomó al oji-dorado desprevenido. Lo pensó por unos instantes y, finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo nada de eso. Siento como si hubiese despertado en otra línea de tiempo y me hubiera perdido algunas cosas mientras estuve dormido —respondió meditabundo—. Físicamente me siento bien, aunque... tengo la fuerte sensación de que he olvidado algo sumamente importante, pero... no lo puedo recordar.

Kôga y Miroku intercambiaron sus miradas, dándose cuenta que su amigo, tal vez, no estaba tan mal como habían imaginado. El subconsciente de InuYasha, aún parecía recordar a su prometida, reclamándola en sus memorias perdidas. Y, de ser ése el caso, quizás, podrían darle un pequeño empujón para evocar ese tan preciado recuerdo que significaba más para él de lo que podría imaginar.

—¿Qué hay de Kagome? —Preguntó Kôga con curiosidad—. ¿No te resulta familiar?

InuYasha lo observó dudoso. Por supuesto que el rostro de esa mujer lo había perturbado cuando se detuvo a escudriñarla en su momento, aunque no entendía muy bien a dónde quería llegar su amigo. Presumir de ella, quizás, por su semejanza con aquella que le había roto el corazón.

—¿Esa mujer metiche y sin gracia? Si ella fue tu elección, ése no es mi problema —respondió escueto, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—Óyeme, tarado, ¡¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella?! —Kôga no soportó las palabras hirientes hacia la azabache y estalló en ira, agarrando a InuYasha del cuello de su camisón. Miroku tuvo que intervenir para que no surgiera una pelea innecesaria, además de desigual de momento—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a golpearlo a ver si así, este idiota, reacciona!

Un sentimiento tan valioso que la mente humana podía llegar a olvidar por inesperadas circunstancias, el corazón mismo se encargaba de mantenerlo atesorado en lo más profundo, pues sabía de su importancia y de su razón de ser. Sin embargo, ¿cómo era que éste mismo órgano vital respondía con fuertes latidos ante la presencia de la persona equivocada?

La repentina aparición de una hermosa y olvidada enfermera fue la causante de tal reacción y, tanto Miroku como Kôga lo notaron al ver las alteradas facciones de InuYasha, cuando dejó de prestarles atención para enfocarse totalmente en ella.

—Kikyô…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¿Dices que la viste? ¡¿Y él la reconoció?!

Con asombro, la castaña se giró hacia Kagome, ciertamente, desconcertada. Ella asintió en afirmación. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían sabido algo de Kikyô —después que ella misma decidiera marcharse lejos— que, ya hasta se había olvidado de su existencia. En verdad, ella no era una mala mujer, tan sólo era una persona desdichada y solitaria que aparecía en los momentos y sitios menos indicados. ¿Por qué, de todos los lugares en el mundo, ella tenía que trabajar en este hospital?

De alguna forma, era como si la historia se estuviese repitiendo. Kikyô se fue y cuando Kagome entró en la vida de InuYasha, ella volvió, sin esperarse que el corazón del hombre hubiese cambiado su sentir por alguien más. Una situación bastante triste para la joven enfermera en ese entonces, pero ahora, parecía que las cosas se hubieran invertido. Pobre Kagome...

—Tengo miedo, Sango —confesó la azabache, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano en señal de frustración—. ¿Qué tal si InuYasha la elije a ella? Cuando la vio, parecía muy afectado y... ¿y si me olvida para siempre? Yo...

—No digas esas cosas, Kagome. Tu eres su todo, ¿cómo podría olvidarte para siempre? —Quiso reconfortarla la castaña, tomándole el rostro para que le viera a los ojos—. Además, Kikyô no sería capaz de fingir no saber nada… ella también sufrió.

—Tienes razón, pero... es fácil flaquear cuando aún se está enamorada... —dijo la joven, desviando la mirada.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era compartir el mismo sentimiento por un mismo hombre y, no era algo fácil de llevar. El mismo amor lograba desvanecer cualquier barrera auto-impuesta, por más fuerza de voluntad.

Pensativas, las dos mujeres continuaron su camino hasta, finalmente, llegar al área de rehabilitación. Había varios galenos y enfermeras en el lugar, así como también una serie de pacientes ejercitándose y esforzándose por recuperar los movimientos de sus afectados músculos. Era increíble ver la fortaleza y voluntad de esas personas por alcanzar sus metas e ideales.

Kagome sonrió cuando divisó a InuYasha entre toda esa gente junto a Miroku y Kôga. Y, sin siquiera dudarlo, caminó hacia ellos. No obstante, tanto sus pasos como los de Sango, se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar la inconfundible voz del oji-dorado en un tono desesperado, dirigiéndose a una de las enfermeras del lugar y que, estaba delante de él.

—¡Yo nunca dejé de pensar en ti ni un sólo día!

Una confesión que perforó el corazón de Kagome con una flecha peligrosamente mortal. Sus propios ojos verificaron que ella ya no tendría la más mínima oportunidad en esta historia de amor, que parecía haber llegado a su final.

Había palabras que se las lograba llevar el viento, pero cuando éstas eran tan hirientes como para transmitir una sensación agónica, sus marcas serían muy difíciles de curar, mucho menos de borrar.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Supongo que algunas deben odiarme, otras, quizás, deban estarse preguntando acerca del pasado que hubo entre InuYasha, Kagome y Kikyô. No se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo obtendrán un resumen detallado de lo sucedido y sabrán hasta qué punto alcanzan las memorias de InuYasha, quien a su vez, debido a su condición, ha confundido algunos acontecimientos en su cabeza. Espero poder hacerlo lo mejor posible xD.

Quiero dar infinitas gracias a todas las personas que me alegraron la vida, dejándome sus reviews. ¡Me han hecho muy feliz! Gracias a: **Whitemiko5**, **Raven Sakura**, **Faby Sama**, **Nieve Taisho**, **Hanato04Kobato. IK**, **Manzana Higurashi Brief**, **KaterineC**, **InuSakk24**, **AllySan**, **Kira Rydle**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Cinthya S**, **SaKuRaKu **y** Marlene Vasquez**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que aún no se animan a escribirme por razones desconocidas xD. De todos modos, ¡gracias por su tiempo!

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n

**P.D.:** Se me había olvidado mencionar que he creado una imagen para el capítulo 1. Hace mucho que no "photoshopeaba" algo para algún fic mío (salvo las portadas), así que si desean verla, pueden pasarse por mi perfil =).


	4. Recuerdos confundidos

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos confundidos**

Las miradas de amigos y desconocidos se enfocaron en el autor de tan reveladora frase hacia una de las enfermeras del lugar. Como buenos curiosos, todos los ajenos al tema agudizaron sus oídos para enterarse de los detalles de lo que parecía un interesante episodio, extraído de una telenovela dramática. Nada más entretenido que husmear en las vidas de los demás, ¡sí señor! Afortunadamente, los médicos consideraron la situación del hospital y su reputación de tal manera que instaron a los pacientes a volver a sus respectivas actividades, mientras los involucrados solucionaban sus problemas.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por ti? —Cuestionó el oji-dorado, claramente dolido, sin quitarle la mirada a la enfermera—. Después de todo lo que pasamos, pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos, pero… ¡simplemente me dejaste sin decir una sola palabra!

Kikyô abrió grandemente sus ojos con consternación. Estaba bastante confundida por la actual situación de InuYasha, pero el no saber en cuál línea de tiempo se encontraba exactamente su cerebro, era algo demasiado difícil de confrontar.

—El día en que me confesaste haber cambiado tus sentimientos, creí que mi partida había quedado clara —indicó Kikyô, percatándose de la llegada de Kagome. La observó por unos breves instantes y luego se volvió a enfocar en InuYasha.

—¿Cambiar mis sentimientos? —El hombre se sentía algo perturbado por esa respuesta y bufó—. ¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo? Yo nunca...

—Acompáñame.

La mujer de natural tez blanca, no le permitió terminar de hablar, por el contrario, lo ignoró en una rápida maniobra. Agarró a Kagome de la muñeca y se la llevó fuera, dejando a InuYasha con las palabras en la boca, además de estático debido al desconcierto del momento. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Aturdidos también por lo inesperadamente sucedido, Miroku y Kôga se dirigieron a él con muchas incógnitas en sus cabezas y Sango se les unió. La situación se estaba complicando de una manera muy desagradable, lo cual podría llevar a la ruptura definitiva de dos personas que, alguna vez, se habían amado con locura. Una parte aún lo hacía, pero la otra... ya no estaban tan seguros.

—Oigan, esa mujer y Kikyô... ¿se conocen? —Inquirió el joven Taishô, no saliendo del todo de su estupor.

—Sí, desde algún tiempo... De hecho, tu las presentaste —contestó Miroku, murmurando lo último en voz baja. Sango lo codeó por imprudente.

InuYasha pareció haberlo escuchado por la expresión de asombro y confusión que adquirió su rostro. No podía estar equivocado; estaba seguro de lo que había dicho su amigo y, francamente, aquella información no hacía más que perturbarlo más. No tenía sentido. Había conocido a esa mujer, llamada Kagome, hace muy poco, ¿cómo era posible?

—InuYasha —habló la castaña esta vez, haciendo un leve movimiento negativo con su cabeza—, ¿cuánto has olvidado desde tu accidente? Las cosas no deberían ser así…

El tono de su amiga sonó triste y algo decepcionado. Su mirada café le transmitió mucha preocupación, incluso, reproche, como si él hubiese hecho algo realmente malo. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que Sango se enfrentaba a él de esta manera y, por alguna extraña razón, que no lograba comprender, se sintió culpable.

Se detuvo a pensar y a indagar en lo más profundo de sus memorias, tratando de evocar cada momento vivido hasta el día en que despertó en una habitación de hospital.

Podía recordar su vida feliz; una triste, pero esperanzada despedida y su relación siendo arruinada por un malentendido, provocado por un maldito acosador; su dolor y su sufrimiento durante dos años, creyendo haber sido traicionado… hasta que _ella_ volvió a él. No fue fácil, pero con el pasar del tiempo, toda esa amargura desapareció y su vida volvió a tener sentido… _ella_ había sanado su corazón con su amor y ternura. Nunca creyó encontrar mayor felicidad en el mundo, sin embargo…

—Sólo sé que Kikyô me dejó sin dejar el menor rastro… sin decir una sola palabra o dejar alguna nota… —balbuceó InuYasha con cierta pesadumbre—. Ahora, ella reaparece y actúa como si yo hubiese tenido la culpa… ¡fui yo al que botaron como a una basura y…! ¡¿Qué más esperan que recuerde?!

Mudos, Sango, Miroku y Kôga observaron a un alterado oji-dorado sin saber cómo enfrentarse a semejante situación. InuYasha había olvidado mucho más de lo que imaginaban. No estaban muy seguros del punto exacto en el que se había detenido su memoria, pero era evidente que algunas partes habían sido confundidas en su mente, borrando por completo la imagen de Kagome y, colocando la de Kikyô en su lugar.

La historia como la conocían —sin mencionar el involucramiento posterior y ocasional del grupo de amigos—, era demasiado compleja y, aún así, debía ser recapitulada para poder ayudar de alguna manera.

Inicialmente, y antes que cualquiera de ellos conociera a InuYasha, él ya había fomentado una relación amorosa con una bella aprendiz de enfermería de nombre Kikyô. Exactamente, la misma mujer que actualmente conocían. Ambos eran inseparables y, de hecho, posiblemente se habrían casado de continuar juntos. Por azares del destino, una misión del Cuerpo de Paz le fue encomendada a la joven Kikyô como parte de su estudio antes de graduarse como enfermera oficial, enviándola a un largo viaje de tres años. Aunque hubiese querido, InuYasha se vio imposibilitado en acompañarla, pues únicamente los voluntarios y estudiantes de medicina estaban autorizados a ir. Además, él mismo tenía responsabilidades en la administración de la empresa, que le había dejado su padre antes de fallecer.

Pese al dolor de la separación, ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo: esperarse con paciencia y seguir amándose pese a la distancia hasta el día de su reencuentro. Nunca sospecharon que un demente obsesivo pudiera cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas de la manera más vil y tramposa, provocando un terrible malentendido entre ellos.

El día de la despedida en el puerto naval, un hombre llamado Onigumo —uno de los voluntarios y, casualmente, un pretendiente trastornado de la joven mujer—, se encargó de destruir aquel amor, mediante un truco muy sucio. El barco zarpó y, mientras amigos y familias se despedían mediante señas desde la cubierta, el hombre aprovechó para acercarse a Kikyô, besándola con ardiente pasión delante de cientos de espectadores, pero sobre todo, captando la atención de una persona en particular entre toda esa gente. Aún en contra de la voluntad de la mujer y pese a todos sus esfuerzos por quitárselo de encima a tiempo, esa escena fue la última que InuYasha tuvo en la mira, dejándolo más que estupefacto, con el corazón roto y enardecido en rencor.

Y, fue así, como InuYasha vivió dos años enteros lleno de amargura y odio, creyendo que había sido engañado. Sumergido en su propia melancolía, se negó completamente a contestar cualquier llamada o recibir algún mensaje, que pudiese llegar de la mujer que una vez había amado. Simplemente la bloqueó y la eliminó de sus contactos, sin sospechar todos los momentos difíciles que ella había tenido que vivir desde aquel día. A Kikyô, no le había sido nada sencillo lograr encerrar a Onigumo en la cárcel, primeramente, por acoso, seguido de varios cargos por utilización ilegal de estupefacientes.

La vida siempre está llena de sorpresas y, una de ellas se llevó InuYasha el día en que vio a Kagome, por primera vez, en un centro comercial. Impresionado por su gran parecido con la mujer que le había roto el corazón, la siguió, lleno de curiosidad. Por supuesto, su primer encuentro no resultó demasiado agradable al ella creerlo un loco acosador, y él, al inculparla de usurpar el rostro de alguien más. Realmente tonto y absurdo, pero fue así como comenzó una peculiar amistad entre dos desconocidos, que no se llevaban muy bien, y casi siempre peleaban por todo.

Sin darse cuenta, Kagome se fue adentrando en el corazón de InuYasha, sanando sus heridas del pasado. De hecho, el paso hacia un sentimiento más profundo no se hizo esperar tampoco, y aquella confesión silenciosa llegó con el primer beso, tierno y casto que, los convertiría en pareja; sin embargo, ese mismo día, ambos tuvieron un encuentro sorpresivo con Kikyô, quien había regresado de su prolongado viaje del Cuerpo de Paz. Los tres años habían pasado…

Dudas, celos, riñas, malos entendidos, sufrimientos y varias discusiones conflictivas se dieron después de aquel día, poniendo en duda los sentimientos de InuYasha al estar, repentinamente, en medio de un gran acertijo. Su corazón llegó a estar terriblemente confundido por ambas mujeres, lo que les acarreó una serie de problemas. No fue sencillo poner en orden su mente. Pero, cuando Kagome decidió apartarse, yéndose silenciosamente a otra ciudad para no ser un _estorbo_, su corazón no lo soportó. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que sin ella no podría vivir y que la azabache era la mujer que el destino había puesto en su camino. Su complemento, su otra mitad.

Para infortunio de Kikyô, ella había perdido a su amor. Y, pese a no haber tenido la culpa, supo reconocer su derrota, más cuando el mismo InuYasha le confesó su verdadero sentir, despidiéndose, definitivamente de ella para ir en busca de Kagome y ser feliz a su lado.

Era difícil imaginar que, algunos acontecimientos, se volvían a repetir en cierta forma y que, esta vez, Kagome resultara la perjudicada. ¿Sería ésta acaso una deuda o, quizás, un castigo divino que ella debería pagar por quedarse con el amor de otra persona?

Fuere cual fuere el caso, si la fogosidad de un sentimiento tan valioso y poderoso lograra sobrevivir a las mismas llamas, sería porque realmente es verdadero y porque los involucrados fueron creados el uno para el otro.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—En ningún momento he pretendido entrometerme en su relación, pero...

—Lo sé... —murmuró Kagome, entendiendo a lo que se refería la mujer—. Él no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió entre los tres... No es tu culpa.

—Y es por esa misma razón que debemos hablar con él para que no tergiverse los hechos. Es… es un poco incómodo.

—InuYasha, ni siquiera sabe quien soy...

La enfermera abrió mucho sus ojos ante la inesperada noticia. Por el historial clínico que había leído en su primer encuentro, sabía que el hombre estaba con amnesia parcial y que, posiblemente, no recordaría algunas partes de su vida. No obstante, nunca se imaginó que fuese a Kagome...

—Entonces...

—Parece que sus memorias sólo te alcanzan a ti, Kikyô —dijo la azabache, esbozando una melancólica sonrisa—. Supongo que, al olvidarme, nuestro amor también habrá quedado en la nada —musitó, ocultando su achocolatada mirada debajo de su flequillo—. Sé que aún lo amas y... si él te busca...

—Siempre fuiste una tonta, ¿lo sabías? —Se mofó la enfermera, instando a la joven a que la mirara por acto reflejo—. ¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente? —Inquirió y al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, prosiguió—: Asumo a que no tendrás ningún inconveniente de que me lo quede, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que InuYasha no pondrá ninguna objeción y...

—¡Basta! —Contraatacó Kagome al reaccionar—. ¡No puedes!

Kikyô esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, satisfecha por su logro. Ya que la muchacha había despertado de su autocompasivo momento y había mostrado su carácter beligerante, le hablaría frontalmente y con la absoluta verdad. ¿Para qué andarse con rodeos? Ambas se conocían y las hipocresías no eran parte de su trato personal.

—Debo confesar que, cuando InuYasha me hizo aquella declaración, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido... Las emociones que por tanto tiempo adormecí, volvieron a resurgir de entre aquellas olvidadas cenizas, dándome una pequeña esperanza de volver a ser feliz y amada por él... —Musitó, mirando de soslayo el pequeño y brillante anillo de diamante que portaba Kagome en su dedo anular—. Por una fracción de segundo, me sentí tentada a corresponderle, hasta que te vi entrar por aquella puerta...

—Kikyô...

—No voy a ayudarte a recuperarlo, pero tampoco te apuñalaré por la espalda ni jugaré sucio —indicó la mujer con fría calma—. Dependerá de ti el remover sus memorias perdidas para que te recuerde, así que da lo mejor de ti, porque yo no me haré responsable por lo que pueda suceder —advirtió—. Tu misma lo dijiste... Yo aún lo amo.

Kagome, lo tomó como un desafío personal y, aunque internamente no se sintiera del todo segura de poder ganar, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Quizás, dejar el orgullo de lado y suplicar por una nueva oportunidad en caso que nada le diera resultado, podría ser una opción. Eso ya lo vería más adelante.

—Sólo... sólo trata de no rendirte ante sus encantos y que sea InuYasha quien decida... Su corazón lo sabrá guiar, aunque sus recuerdos estén confundidos ahora.

—Pareces muy segura de ti misma —indicó la joven enfermera, observándola con detenimiento.

—De hecho, es todo lo contrario —masculló Kagome, mirando a su rival con un dejo de tristeza, pese a su sonrisa—. Temo perderlo... Ni siquiera sé cómo acercarme a él sin que me rechace…

Kikyô la compadeció por un instante y aún cuando ellas no eran las más grandes amigas, —debido a lo ocurrido en el pasado—, se comprendían mutuamente. Era una especie de amistad condicional. Se llevaban bien cuando no estaba InuYasha de por medio; cuando se enfrentaban, lo celaban, cada una por igual; se consideraban rivales y, en ocasiones, deseaban que la otra desapareciese del camino para poder ser felices con el hombre que amaban; no obstante, muy contradictorio a lo que realmente sentían, ninguna era capaz de hacerle daño, intencionalmente, a la otra.

La enfermera ladeó su rostro en un movimiento pensativo, teniendo la suficiente visibilidad del área de rehabilitación como para mirar dentro. Divisó a InuYasha, negándose a volverse a sentar en la silla de ruedas y a tres personas —además de sus amigos— llegar junto a él. Se sorprendió un poco al reconocerlos, pero luego, no pudo evitar esbozar una fina sonrisa de agrado.

—Pues deberías hacerlo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y ser tú misma, así como ellos —indicó Kikyô, instándola a mirar hacia donde InuYasha estaba.

Intrigada, Kagome se giró hacia el área de rehabilitación, siguiendo la trayectoria que los ojos de Kikyô habían tomado. Su expresión de pasmo y miedo fueron grandes cuando distinguió a los tres visitantes.

—¡Mamá!

Esto era increíble. Su madre, su abuelo e, incluso, Sôta, habían llegado de visita, posiblemente, para conocer más de cerca sobre la actual situación de InuYasha. Después de darle a su familia la alegre noticia del despertar del hombre y el triste anuncio de su pérdida de memoria, creyó que ninguno de ellos vendría al hospital a verlo. No después de mencionarles del mal humor y del rechazo que él demostraba hacia los _extraños_. ¿Es que acaso algo no les había quedado claro? Ella no quería que ninguno saliera lastimado por sus insultos y mal trato. Definitivamente, ¡debía impedir que hablaran con él!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El oji-dorado frunció el ceño. Su espacio personal se vio violado con el repentino acercamiento de aquellos tres desconocidos que no dejaban de observarlo como si fuese alguna clase de penoso animal, sentado en una miserable silla de ruedas. Las sonrisas en sus rostros no hacían más que ponerlo nervioso. Y, los inútiles de sus amigos que no hacían nada para alejarlos. ¿Por qué nunca le ayudaban en situaciones como éstas?

—Tú eres InuYasha, ¿no es así? —preguntó la mujer de cabello corto con amabilidad, inclinándose levemente para estar a su altura. Él se sorprendió al ser reconocido y asintió—. Las enfermeras del hospital no paran de hablar sobre ti y de lo apuesto que eres. Veo que tenían razón.

El joven Taishô se sonrojó ante el inofensivo comentario y esquivó la mirada, ciertamente, intimidado. Realmente, no estaba muy acostumbrado a esa clase cumplidos directos y mucho menos de señoras mayores.

—Keh, si eso es todo...

—Sí, espero que te recuperes muy pronto, pero antes de irme... ¿me permitirías abrazarte?

—¿P-por qué quisiera hacer eso? —inquirió él, dudoso y ella sonrió.

—Sólo pareces necesitar uno. Los abrazos reconfortan el alma y le devuelven la calidez al corazón. Algunas veces, los abrazos ayudan a guiar el camino de retorno a aquellos que perdieron su rumbo y no saben cómo regresar —indicó la mujer, acogiéndolo entre sus brazos con ternura, sin que él lo viera venir—. Mejórate, hijo y, sea cual sea el camino que sigas, que te llene de felicidad...

InuYasha permaneció estático. No sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le hablara de una manera tan dulce y le transmitiera tanto cariño, haciéndolo sentir extremadamente conmovido. La sensación que estremeció todo su ser fue suficiente para remover su endurecido corazón con un conocido calor familiar. Era como estar en los brazos de su propia madre... Tan reconfortante, tan suave... ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Por un breve instante, tuvo la leve sensación de conocerla de alguna parte...

—Toma hijo, esto te dará fuerzas para tus terapias, además de ser estupendo para la memoria —intervino el abuelo Higurashi esta vez, al separase su hija del joven Taishô—. Se trata de un antiguo remedio chino, que ha pasado de generación en generación —explicó, otorgándole un pequeño empaque con tres sardinas ahumadas. Nada del otro mundo, en realidad, pero igual de efectivo en su alto contenido en fósforo que le serviría.

Las sorpresas no parecían terminar ese día. InuYasha parpadeó confundido, pero al final aceptó el peculiar regalo con un asentimiento. Vaya comportamiento extraño de esas personas para con un desconocido. ¿Tratarían así a cualquiera?

—Cuídate y qué te mejores, amigo.

Con un breve y espontáneo abrazo, Sôta se despidió de él también y, junto a su madre y abuelo, se encaminaron a la salida, dejando a un oji-dorado desconcertado por tanta amabilidad no merecida.

En el camino, la señora Higurashi divisó a su inmóvil hija a muy pocos metros de distancia, por lo que no dudó en tomarle de la mano y llevársela con ellos al exterior. Seguramente, habría muchas preguntas a las cuales responder y el área de rehabilitación no era el lugar indicado para eso.

Kôga, Miroku y Sango sonrieron y, para no ser obvios ni levantar las sospechas de InuYasha, se limitaron a inclinar levemente sus cabezas a modo de saludo a los visitantes que ya se retiraban.

—Eso fue genial —murmuró la castaña y sus dos amigos asintieron en respuesta.

La familia Higurashi, realmente, era única.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La ambulancia se estacionó a toda prisa en la entrada del hospital e, inmediatamente, dos paramédicos salieron de ella para sacar a un paciente de mucha gravedad en una camilla rodante. Un par de enfermeras se apresuraron para guiarlos a la sala de emergencia, la cual estaba preparada y lista para una urgente intervención. ¡Había una vida que salvar!

Un niño de llorosos ojos verdes los siguió muy de cerca, sin que le prestaran demasiada atención durante el largo trayecto por los pasillos. Estaba muy asustado y no dejaba de llamar a su padre, desesperadamente, entre su acongojado llanto, rogándole que no lo dejara.

—¡Cuiden del niño!

La dura, pero compasiva orden del médico de turno, alertó a una de las enfermeras, quien se detuvo en la puerta de emergencia, sujetando al infante para evitar su entrada. Ése no era un lugar adecuado para él y, siendo el único acompañante del paciente, podía imaginar que se trataba de su único pariente también. Una muy difícil situación.

—¡Espera, no puedes entrar allí! —indicó la mujer, abrazándose al pequeño y tratando, por todos los medios, de aferrarlo a su cuerpo.

—¡No, suélteme! ¡Es mi papá, no puedo dejarlo! —Gritó el niño pelirrojo desesperadamente, retorciéndose bruscamente entre los brazos de la enfermera—. Por favor, déjenme ir... ¡Papá!

No comprendía el porqué les estaba sucediendo todo esto a los dos, ni tampoco el porqué existía gente tan cruel y malvada en este mundo. Su padre nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie y sin embargo… la injusticia parecía ensañarse con personas inocentes e indefensas. Él era la única familia que le quedaba y, si algo le llegaba a suceder… ¿qué haría? Se quedaría absolutamente solo sin nadie que velara por él y por su seguridad.

_«Papá, no te mueras…»_

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de pelear conmigo misma en cómo describir el pasado de Kikyô, InuYasha y Kagome, finalmente, decidí hacerlo simple. Debo confesar que estuve muy tentada en hacer un capítulo sólo de recuerdo, narrando mejor esa parte de la historia, pero consideré que me estaría saliendo de la principal trama, así que lo omití :P. Espero que haya quedado entendible y no surgiera ninguna confusión xD.

Antes de hacer mi retirada, paso a dejar mis agradecimientos y muchos abrazos _estrujadores_ a: **Hanato04Kobato. IK**, **Agatha Miller**, **Raven Sakura**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Manzana**, **Nieve Taisho**, **lindakagome**, **Kira Rydle**, **KaterineC**, **Faby Sama**, **SaKuRaKu**, **AllySan**, **jessi. Jovel**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Lis-Sama** y **Ahome23**. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que tan feliz me hacen y por su incondicional apoyo *-*.

Y, ya saben, si les gustó, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios para alegrar a esta humilde escritora :P.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	5. Adiós

**Capítulo 5: Adiós… **

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que InuYasha despertó de su estado de coma, y tres días desde que Kikyô fue asignada al área VIP y de rehabilitación. Coincidencia o, simplemente, infortunio, ¿quién sabe? Por lo menos le agradaba saber que, de una forma u otra, había logrado un pequeño progreso con InuYasha. El ya no recibir palabras de desprecio ni rechazos injustificados de su parte, podría considerarse como bueno, ¿o no?

No era nada sencillo ver a su prometido y a Kikyô gran parte del tiempo, juntos, aunque fuese por redistribución del personal hospitalario; sobre todo cuando él no despegaba su vista de ella. La cantidad de emociones que reflejaba su dorada mirada al contemplarla, no hacía más que partirle el corazón y, no obstante, había sido lo suficientemente terca como para permanecer cerca. Llámenlo masoquismo, persistencia, fortaleza o, simplemente, idiotez, pero mientras existiera una mínima pizca de esperanza, lo seguiría intentando. Gracias a las sabias y reconfortantes palabras de su madre hace unos días, lo daría todo hasta no verlo completamente perdido…

—_No basta con sólo acercarse a él y tratar de hablarle, también necesitas transmitirle tu sinceridad —explicó la señora Higurashi, al tiempo que limpiaba dulcemente las lágrimas de su hija—. Más que forzarlo, tienes que remover sus recuerdos con acciones. Sus sentimientos, sin duda, continúan allí, en alguna parte de su corazón. Sólo debes ser paciente… _

_«Ser paciente…»_, repitió Kagome en su mente, recordando lo que su madre le había aconsejado, tras abrazar a InuYasha aquel día con tanta facilidad.

Un poco frustrada, soltó un suspiro y Kôga se acercó a ella, preocupado. Tan ensimismada había estado que, por unos instantes, se había olvidado de su presencia. El oji-celeste siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba. Inclusive, se había prestado en varias ocasiones para hacer algunas interpretaciones fingidas delante de InuYasha y así, intentar despertar sus característicos celos; sin embargo, ninguna de esas estrategias pareció dar resultado. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera se le removieran las entrañas o mostrara, por lo menos, un mínimo indicio de preocupación? ¡Esto era el colmo!

Instintivamente, Kagome se miró el anillo de compromiso que portaba en su dedo anular izquierdo. Acarició distraídamente el hermoso diamante en corte de estrella que sobresalía de la argolla de oro blanco. Y, evocó el día en que InuYasha fue a buscarla, al ella huir de él y de Kikyô, pensando que sería lo mejor para ellos… El día en que lo escuchó decir aquellas dos mágicas palabras, que jamás creyó posibles salir de él…

—_¿Có-cómo me encontraste? —balbuceó temerosa, al ver al oji-dorado delante de ella con el ceño fruncido. Estaba enojado, no había duda de ello, y lo notó en el fuerte y posesivo agarre sobre sus hombros._

—_Maldición, Kagome, ¡¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba?! —dijo el hombre con cierto enfado, suavizando sus facciones y su tono casi inmediatamente—. Creí que... creí que te perdía para siempre... _

—_InuYasha, yo... _

—_Pequeña tonta, ¿cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que yo…? ¿Qué no sabes que sin ti, mi vida no tiene ningún sentido? —musitó él, buscando las palabras correctas. Se sentía demasiado conmocionado y aún así, no era algo que pudiera contener por mucho más tiempo—. Te amo… —confesó finalmente, esbozando una sonrisa, al tiempo que limpiaba delicadamente las pequeñas lágrimas del sorprendido rostro de la azabache y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios._

Un hermoso recuerdo que se había quedado guardado en su corazón y que, involuntariamente, le provocó un par de lágrimas, imposibles de retener. Siempre creyó que todos esos maravillosos momentos se atesorarían en sus memorias y que permanecerían en ellos hasta el fin de sus días. Nunca se detuvo a pensar de lo que podría pasar si, alguno de ellos los llegara a olvidar como ahora…

—Tranquila, preciosa, esta vez tendremos mejores resultados, ya lo verás —indicó Kôga, tratando de incentivar a la azabache tras el fallido intento de la "operación celos". Aún no iban a darse por vencidos, al menos él no lo haría—. Este plan no puede fallar —aseguró, mas ella negó con la cabeza.

—Empiezo a creer de que nada de lo que haga dará resultado y lo hará volver —indicó, profundamente desanimada.

El moreno se sintió realmente impotente al verla tan derrotada y, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue abrazarla fuerte para brindarle su consuelo y apoyo. El dolor de Kagome era su dolor también y daría su vida entera con tal de verla feliz. Si ese cabeza hueca de InuYasha tan sólo recordara algo...

Todo el grupo estaba unido en tan difícil misión. Junto a Miroku y Sango se encargaban de contarle, a diario, algunos acontecimientos que habían realizado todos juntos antes del accidente, aunque nada parecía funcionar realmente. Si en un minuto InuYasha parecía meditar sus palabras y estrujar sus neuronas por recordar algo, en el siguiente, aquella profunda laguna mental en su cabeza, se encargaba de hundir cada detalle en lo más hondo de sus turbulentas aguas. Se les estaban agotando las opciones…

—Vamos, no pierdas el ánimo —la reanimó, alzando la barbilla de la azabache para que lo mirara—. Si ese tonto no recuerda pronto, con gusto yo me quedaré contigo y te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. Supongo que tendré que advertirle que no doy devoluciones —bromeó, obteniendo una sonrisa de ella.

La esperanza de recuperar lo perdido, se hacía cada vez menos alentadora. Con cada día que transcurría, Kagome sentía que su amado InuYasha se alejaba más de ella, acercándose, por el contrario, más a Kikyô. Su dolido corazón había comenzado a resignarse a este inesperado hecho y, si este plan, en definitiva, no daba ningún resultado, no tendría más opción que dejarlo ir.

—¡Manos a la obra! —dijo ella, llenándose de valor y nuevas fuerzas.

Sólo un último intento…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Al límite de sus energías, dio sonoras y constantes bocanadas de aire, mientras le exigía a su cuerpo terminar con su rutina de excesivo ejercicio físico. Gruesas gotas de sudor descendieron por su rostro, pegando el rebelde flequillo en su frente. Pese al notorio cansancio y de la necesidad de sus agotados pulmones por algo de descanso, continuó corriendo sobre la banda rodante como si no existiera un mañana. El panel de control de la caminadora eléctrica indicaba un recorrido de quince kilómetros consecutivos a una considerable velocidad.

Algunas enfermeras del área habían tratado de persuadirlo para que se detuviese, pues podría lesionarse, pero él se negó rotundamente a bajarse de la máquina sin cumplir con su cometido. Odiaba que la gente le dijera lo que debía hacer y lo que no, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su propio cuerpo. No había nada peor para él que tener que depender de los demás, incluso, sólo para movilizarse. Sus piernas y brazos habían recuperado sus fuerzas en sólo cuestión de días y ahora, podría decirse que su condición física era excelente. Desde el segundo día había dejado de usar la maldita silla de ruedas y había logrado caminar con muletas; al tercer día, las había desechado por completo.

—InuYasha, creo que ya es suficiente. Vas a provocarte un infarto si continúas corriendo así —lo regañó uno de los médicos que había venido a echarle un vistazo a su paciente—. ¿Qué no sabes que a estas horas, los pacientes deben descansar?

El oji-dorado miró de soslayo al robusto y alto hombre, y sonrió al reconocerlo. Obedeciendo su orden, bajó la velocidad de la caminadora paulatinamente, logrando nivelar rápidamente su agitada respiración hasta por fin detenerse.

—Keh, ¿acaso viniste a sermonearme, Jinenji? —se mofó, tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor.

—No precisamente, sólo vine a ver cómo estabas y, por lo que veo, mejor de lo que imaginaba —indicó el galeno, sonriente—. Creo que podría darte el alta hoy mismo.

InuYasha bajó pensativamente la mirada ante ese comentario. Aunque odiase los hospitales, no estaba muy seguro de querer irse de inmediato. Aún había un asunto que debía solucionar y si se iba ahora, temía dejarlo inconcluso.

—Jinenji… ¿podría quedarme hasta mañana?

El médico posó sus grandes ojos azules sobre InuYasha y lo observó con detenimiento. La expresión del joven Taishô le reveló el motivo de su petición y se sintió triste por ello. Si en sus manos estuviera el devolverle la memoria, ya lo habría hecho, por su bien y por el de su querida amiga Kagome. Ser médico representaba salvar vidas, mas no solucionar los problemas de las mismas.

—Claro que sí, amigo —dijo condescendiente, palmeando el hombro de InuYasha—. De todas maneras, ya es de noche y tus amigos no están aquí para que te lleven a casa —tras decir eso, se volteó para marcharse, detectando en su camino a dos conocidas figuras al otro lado del ventanal. Sonrió, pero continuó su camino para no entrometerse.

En cuanto Jinenji desapareció de su vista, un delicioso aroma a comida invadió sus fosas nasales, captando su completa atención. Su estómago reaccionó de inmediato, gruñendo hambriento. No supo identificar con precisión a qué tipo de comida pertenecía aquel agradable olor, pero su cerebro no se detuvo a analizarlo por mucho tiempo tampoco, pues sus pies tomaron vida propia para seguir el rastro.

Guiado por su olfato, salió del área de ejercicios y rehabilitación por la puerta de vidrio, llegando al jardín posterior del hospital. Un lugar muy hermoso para que los pacientes pudiesen hacer pequeñas caminatas o, simplemente, respirar aire puro, y… ¿Uh? ¿A quién diablos se le ocurría hacer un campamento allí?

—Pero mira no más lo que pescó la carnada —se mofó Kôga al ver a InuYasha a pocos metros de distancia de él y de Kagome.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó el oji-dorado algo confundido. ¿Acaso ésas eran una cocineta y una tetera?

—Alimentándonos _saludablemente_, eso es todo —respondió el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros. El plan estaba siguiendo maravillosamente su curso.

—¡¿En el jardín del hospital?!

—¿Qué mejor lugar que éste? Es muy bonito aquí —intervino Kagome esta vez—. ¡Oh, el Ramen está listo! —anunció, destapando el pote de fideos instantáneos.

InuYasha permaneció estático unos segundos. Su cerebro parecía estar procesando aquella palabra. Su dorada mirada se perdió en el pequeño recipiente desechable que la azabache sostenía en su mano. Curiosamente, no sabía lo que era; de hecho, estaba seguro de nunca haberlo probado. No acostumbraba a ingerir comida de preparación rápida; no obstante, la sola mención de la palabra "Ramen", había causado un extraño efecto de ansiedad en él.

—_En verdad, ¿nunca has comido Ramen? —preguntó una mujer de borroso rostro con asombro. _

—_Nunca he tenido la necesidad. _

—_¿Necesidad? ¿Estás bromeando? A menos que te estés muriendo de hambre, el Ramen no lo comes por necesidad —se rió ella—. El Ramen lo comes por gusto o sólo porque tienes prisa —indicó con una sonrisa radiante. Al instante, escuchó un estómago gruñir cuando destapó el recipiente, cosa que le provocó más gracia—. ¿Quieres?_

_No fue necesario repetirle la pregunta, pues la curiosidad y el hambre pudieron más en él que la selectividad de sus acostumbrados alimentos. En el momento en que probó el primer fideo, ya no pudo detenerse, volviéndose el Ramen, en una deliciosa adicción._

—Oye, idiota, Kagome te preguntó si querías un poco.

La voz de Kôga sacó a InuYasha de su extraña ensoñación. Consternado, parpadeó un par de veces, percatándose del recipiente que la azabache le estaba extendiendo. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Un recuerdo? No, no tenía sentido…

—Toma… Tienes cara de ser adicto al Ramen —bromeó Kagome con una sonrisa, segura de que él recordaría su platillo favorito, descubierto con ella.

Por un ínfimo instante, InuYasha quedó atrapado en el mar chocolate que caracterizaban los ojos de la azabache. Involuntariamente, su respiración se detuvo y sus extremidades se paralizaron, haciéndole sentir atrapado en alguna especie de extraño hechizo. No supo porqué ni desde cuándo, pero desde hace algunos días había dejado de molestarle la presencia de esa mujer, provocándole peculiares sensaciones cada vez que la tenía demasiado cerca. ¿Por qué? No lo comprendía.

Contrariado, apartó inmediatamente su mirada de la de ella, tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo y emitiendo un _"Keh"_ como respuesta. Sin embargo, poco duró su pequeño momento de incomodidad cuando divisó, repentinamente, a una muy conocida enfermera en una de las ventanas del edificio.

—Kikyô… —susurró, y por acto reflejo, corrió en su búsqueda, olvidándose por completo de Kagome y Kôga e, incluso, de su estómago rugiente.

Ni siquiera el Ramen había logrado su cometido y eso era algo que destruía todas las expectativas de la joven Higurashi. Triste, dejó el recipiente de comida de lado y luchó para no dejar escapar nuevas lágrimas. Realmente, había pensado que, ésta vez, lograría recuperar algo de su amado InuYasha, pero por lo visto, ni con todos sus esfuerzos lo conseguiría.

La paciencia ya no formaría parte de su motivación para continuar. Lo había perdido…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, se sentó en una banca al final del pasillo del tercer piso. El principal motivo de su exhaustividad era la pesadez de su cabeza, la cual no paraba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, torturando su pobre corazón.

Si en algún momento, trató de engañarse a sí misma con sentimientos de indiferencia, frialdad o, inclusive, de odio inexistente, ahora su alma estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Realmente creyó que podría afrontar a un InuYasha desmemoriado que clamaba por su presencia? Cada minuto que pasaba cerca de él —aunque fuere en sus funciones como enfermera—, sus fuerzas parecían flaquear por completo para sumergirla en la absoluta rendición. Su alma lo anhelaba y su cuerpo lo reclamaba al mínimo contacto, quemando su piel al fuego vivo. ¡Esto era una tortura! ¿Cómo hacerle entender a su testarudo corazón que ese hombre ya no le pertenecía?

Ya se lo había advertido a Kagome y, aún en contra de su propia voluntad y coraje, no podía negar su amor. ¡Se sentía tan frustrada! ¡¿Qué era lo que pretendían los dioses con esto?! ¿Qué podía hacer? Si esto continuaba así, ella terminaría por ceder y eso, no era algo que quisiera; no por Kagome, no por ella... era por InuYasha y las circunstancias que había volteado el destino de los tres.

Por más que lo analizara, el resultado siempre sería el mismo: uno quedaría atrás para sufrir.

—Cuando una relación se marchita, es imposible que vuelva a florecer… ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —se reprochó Kikyô a sí misma, sujetándose el pecho como si le hablara a su propio corazón.

¿Por qué su jefe tuvo que rotar al personal y, precisamente a ella, reasignarla a los lugares en donde InuYasha no paraba de asediarla? Ah, claro, para mejorar su relacionamiento con todos los pacientes, independientemente de los asuntos personales que la pudiesen estar aquejando. ¡Estúpidos chismosos que estuvieron presentes aquel día en el área de rehabilitación, y lo escucharon gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto había pensado en ella!

Soltando un cansino suspiro, la mujer miró su reloj de pulsera. Las manecillas indicaban exactamente las 22h00, lo que significaba la culminación de su pequeño descanso. Era hora de rehacer su recorrido por su área asignada y llevarles algunos medicamentos a varios pacientes.

Inmediatamente, alistó un pequeño carrito para llevar todos los suministros requeridos y se armó de nuevas fuerzas para cumplir con la jornada del turno nocturno que, en esta ocasión, le había tocado. Pasó alado de la habitación de su mayor dolor de cabeza y rogó porque éste ya estuviese durmiendo pacíficamente dentro. No se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas para verlo nuevamente y resistirse a él. Fue un gran alivio no encontrarlo en su primera ronda, pues de seguro habría fallado…

—Kikyô.

Escuchar, repentinamente, su nombre siendo pronunciado por esa tan entrañable voz masculina a sus espaldas, la paralizó momentáneamente. ¿Qué él no había estado dentro de su cuarto? Cómo se reprochaba el haberlo siquiera invocado con la mente.

—¿Qué hace fuera de su habitación, señor Taishô? ¿No se supone que debería estar descansando? —Inquirió la mujer casualmente, manteniendo la calma y, sobre todo, el profesionalismo.

—Tsk, déjate de formalismos, Kikyô, que no nos queda —bufó, evidentemente molesto por el trato indiferente que estaba recibiendo de la enfermera—. Dime, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con este juego?

La mujer abrió grandemente sus ojos y se giró hacia él con sorpresa e indignación.

—¿Qué juego?

—Maldición, Kikyô, ¡¿vas a seguir negando tu culpabilidad al abandonarme?! ¡No finjas más!

—Yo no fui la que te abandonó, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Yo siempre fui sincera, ¡eres tu el que no quiere entender ni recordar! —Le reprochó ella, perdiendo finalmente la calma—. ¡No sabes cuánto te desprecio por hacerme esto!

Sintiendo la sangre bullir en sus venas de la rabia, InuYasha tomó fuertemente a Kikyô del brazo y la arrastró a su habitación, pese a la inútil resistencia de la mujer. Con brusquedad la acorraló contra la pared más cercana y la miró fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, de manera desafiante.

—¿Con qué derecho vienes a hablarme de desprecio? Por tu culpa, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno —gruñó roncamente—. En todo este tiempo, no hice más que cuestionarme el motivo de tu repentina desaparición... Hasta llegué a pensar que te había ocurrido algo malo y… —con algo de esfuerzo, tragó saliva al costarle hablar. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que guardaba dentro—. No te das cuenta que yo… yo te…

Sorpresivamente y antes que pudiese terminar su frase, los suaves labios femeninos se posaron sobre los suyos, acallando sus palabras. Una cálida y nostálgica sensación llenó su pecho, aunque la sintiera un poco diferente a lo que lograba recordar. No tuvo el suficiente tiempo para prestarle atención a ese minúsculo detalle pues, antes de que pudiese reaccionar o siquiera corresponderle, la mujer deshizo el beso y se abrazó fuertemente a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Hace mucho que deseaba volver a hacer esto… —indicó la mujer con profunda tristeza, sintiéndose culpable por su debilidad—. Aún si me odias por el resto de tu vida, no creo que pueda volver a estar contigo. No quiero ser lastimada otra vez.

—Ciertamente, nunca podré sentir un odio real por ti, Kikyô, ni mucho menos lastimarte… —la contradijo InuYasha, correspondiendo vehementemente a su abrazo—. A veces, quisiera regresar en el tiempo y volver a aquella época en que sólo importábamos los dos…

—De verdad, ¿eso quieres? ¿Aún cuando muchos recuerdos de tu vida podrían no volver a tu memoria? —preguntó con asombro, mirándolo a los ojos. Necesitaba saber que esto no fuese una ilusión.

—No me importa, siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo, mi querida Kikyô.

El corazón de la mujer dio un vuelco en su pecho con aquella confesión. Por un breve instante, sus ojos cafés brillaron, llenos de esperanza e ilusión. Sólo por esta vez, ¿podría ser egoísta y pensar únicamente en su felicidad? Ésta, podría ser una nueva oportunidad, que los dioses habían puesto en su camino, para encontrar la dicha. Posiblemente, se arrepentiría después, pero por ahora, escucharía el llamado de su corazón.

—InuYasha…

—Kikyô…

Ambos estaban tan inmersos en el conmovedor momento que el destino les había otorgado, que nunca se percataron de la presencia de una silenciosa y afligida espectadora en el umbral de la puerta. El haber escuchado y visto toda la escena desde la primera fila, fue más que suficiente para hacerle tomar una decisión definitiva.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Secándose la humedad de sus ojos, volvió a contemplar el pasivo rostro durmiente de InuYasha en medio de la oscuridad. Aunque conociera sus rasgos a la perfección, deseó memorizar a detalle cada una de sus facciones antes de marcharse. No lo olvidaría jamás, ni aunque llegaran a transcurrir cien años.

Nadie dijo que las despedidas fueran sencillas y aunque el dolor y la tristeza la consumieran, sabía que esto era lo mejor. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, decidió que su sufrimiento había alcanzado su límite. Ya no se seguiría humillando ni tampoco rogaría por algunas migajas. Quizás, era débil por no seguir luchando para recuperar a InuYasha, pero cuando incluso el corazón cambiaba su parecer, no había nada que pudiera hacer, ni aunque le pidiera permanecer a su lado. La felicidad de él era la suya, así que estaba bien.

A veces, cuando se amaba tanto a alguien, era mejor dejarlo ir, más que nada por el bien propio...

Con una triste sonrisa marcada en su rostro, Kagome miró cariñosamente el anillo de compromiso que había portado, orgullosamente, desde el día de la propuesta. Acarició el diamante y evocó sus momentos felices una vez más antes de darse el valor de sacárselo.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, por eso... te libero de tu promesa —susurró, colocando cuidadosamente el anillo de oro blanco en la palma de InuYasha—. En lo más profundo de tu corazón, por favor, guarda el recuerdo de lo mucho que siempre te amé, porque... lo seguiré haciendo hasta el fin de mis días —soltando una lágrima, se acercó a él para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del hombre a modo de despedida, y así, marcharse con ese último recuerdo antes del amanecer, el cual ya estaba muy cerca—. Adiós...

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Bueno, el trabajo me ha tenido a full últimamente, tanto que este capítulo fue escrito, en su mayoría, desde el celular xD. ¿Pueden creerlo? De alguna manera había que aprovechar el tiempo al viajar camino al trabajo :P.

Seré algo breve esta vez y me disculpo por no responder individualmente a cada uno de sus reviews como suelo hacer, pero me temo que mis múltiples obligaciones me lo impiden y no me dan el tiempo suficiente u_u. No se pongan tristes, prometo darles una cita privada la próxima vez (?) xD. Por lo pronto, agradezco profundamente a: **Nieve Taisho**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Raven Sakura**, **InuSakk24**, **Hanato04Kobato. IK**, **AllySan**, **Whitemiko5**, **Kira Rydle**, **Faby Sama**, **KatherineC**, **Gata de la Luna**, **KagAomecitaNeko**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Ahome23** y **inuykag4ever** por sus comentarios *-*. ¡Saben cómo alegrarme la vida!

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	6. Nomeolvides

**Capítulo 6: Nomeolvides **

_Algo cansados por la ardua caminata, lograron llegar a su lugar de destino. Los finos rayos del sol mañanero los alumbraron de lleno una vez que salieron del bosque a la planicie, permitiéndoles admirar el maravilloso paisaje. Un amplio campo de vistosos colores y un lago de aguas cristalinas, les dio un deleite visual sin igual. _

—_¡Qué bonito, Nomeolvides! —Exclamó la mujer de azabaches cabellos al ver unas pequeñas flores azules con pétalos en forma de estrella, entre unas rocas—. Se dice que esta flor simboliza el amor eterno y la fidelidad de aquellos que se amarán hasta el fin de sus días con locura —explicó, emocionada._

—_Un amor que jamás podrá ser olvidado… —murmuró InuYasha, esbozando una sonrisa. Miró traviesamente a su acompañante de reojo y le dio la espalda, haciéndose el indiferente—. Keh, esas son tonterías._

—_Qué poco romántico eres, no tenías porqué ser tan grosero —le reclamó, haciendo un gracioso puchero. _

—_No soy grosero, sólo realista —farfulló él sin darle la cara. Lo cierto era que, se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso—. Sabes que el romance y las cursilerías no van conmigo... _

—_Pues, ¡al menos podrías hacer un pequeño esfuerzo al estar conmigo! Vinimos juntos a disfrutar de este hermoso paisaje y… Oye, ¡¿siquiera me estás escuchando?! ¡InuYasha!_

_Exasperada ya por tanta indiferencia, dio un par de pasos hacia el hombre, con la clara intención de enfrentarlo y reclamarle por la falta de atención, pero, inesperadamente, el oji-dorado se giró, la agarró de la muñeca y de un tirón, la jaló hacia él. Tal fue el impulso que la azabache chocó contra su firme pecho masculino, quedando atrapada en una cálida prisión. InuYasha no pensaba arruinar tan importante momento con su torpeza y falta de tacto. Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte y sin embargo, lo intentaría. _

—_¡Qué gritona eres! —Siseó, divertido. Después de unos segundos, se puso serio y la miró con intensidad a los ojos—. Sé que no soy el hombre perfecto y que carezco de muchas cualidades… En ocasiones, soy algo malhumorado y suelo ser celoso, pero… eso no significa que no te pueda hacer feliz —expuso él, exponiendo todos sus sentimientos en cada palabra. De su bolsillo, sacó un delicado anillo de oro blanco con un magnífico diamante y se lo mostró a ella, al tiempo que alzaba la pequeña mano a la altura de su rostro—. Si eres capaz de soportarme toda una vida, me gustaría compartir la mía a tu lado, hasta el día en que yo muera… —declaró, deslizando finalmente, la significativa joya en el fino dedo—. Cásate conmigo…_

_La mujer quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, no sólo por el hecho de estar sujeta por su novio, sino también por la ensoñadora y, definitivamente, inesperada propuesta que acababa de recibir. Conmocionada miró el bellísimo anillo en su dedo, luego a InuYasha y, cuando su cerebro terminó de procesar toda la información, sus ojos chocolates brillaron con emoción._

_En un movimiento espontáneo, la azabache se lazó sobre su amado novio para abrazarse a su cuello y besarlo efusivamente, terminando los dos en el suelo por la fuerza del impulso. Aunque ese detalle no pareció importarles mucho tampoco._

—_Tonto... —murmuró ella contra los labios masculinos._

—_¿Qué clase de respuesta es ésa? —inquirió el oji-dorado, enarcando una ceja y ella rió._

—_Una respuesta que sugiere que deberías ser así de romántico más a menudo. Es una cualidad que te sale muy bien cuando te la propones._

—_¿Tú crees? Debe ser una cualidad muy singular que sale a flote sólo cuando estoy contigo… cuando estamos sólo los dos... —bromeó InuYasha, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerados. El hecho de tener a la chica, prácticamente, sobre él, lo enloquecía—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? _

—_Digo qué te amo y que nada me haría más feliz que permanecer a tu lado por siempre —declaró, besándolo con infinito amor. _

_El momento era mágico y perfecto, lleno de emociones compartidas. InuYasha disfrutó del delicado contacto de su ahora prometida; la mujer que había cambiado su vida radicalmente y que había sanado su alma herida en todos los sentidos. Se sentía dichoso… ella era su joya más preciada. _

_«Te amo… »_

Ligeramente sobresaltado, InuYasha abrió sus ojos y se incorporó bruscamente en la cama. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Aturdido y algo desorientado, miró a sus costados, notando los primeros rayos del sol, filtrándose por las persianas semi-abiertas de la ventana. Un suspiro escapó de su boca. Aún se encontraba en su habitación en el hospital, lo cual indicaba que todo se había tratado de un sueño…

Había parecido tan real. Cada contacto, cada sensación, aún los podía sentir a flor de piel, como si lo hubiese vivido en realidad. Con un extraño sentimiento de intranquilidad en su pecho, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y, cuando lo hizo, se percató que había algo dentro su puño. Desconcertado, abrió la palma, descubriendo un delicado anillo de compromiso reposando en ella.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Co-cómo llegó esto aquí? —Muy sorprendido, observó la delicada joya con detenimiento, analizándola y escudriñándola entre sus dedos. La giró curioso, detectando una inscripción en la parte interna del anillo—: Nomeolvides —leyó, al tiempo que pequeños fragmentos de su reciente sueño venían a su mente.

Evocó unos fragantes y sedosos cabellos azabaches siendo ondeados por la suave brisa de verano, unos brillantes y expresivos ojos de color chocolate, contorneados por largas pestañas que lo miraban con infinito amor, una sonrisa cautivadora dedicada sólo para él, unos carnosos labios sonrosados que desprendían su fuente de vida misma... La alegría y la ternura que provocaba la incomparable compañía de esa persona especial... La felicidad por el simple hecho de estar a su lado... Pero, aún con todos esos sentimientos latentes en su interior, desconoció aquel rostro que sus sentidos tanto anhelaban ver. Un rostro que debía ser muy hermoso por las partes remembradas...

¿Quién era esa mujer que había logrado sobresaltar su corazón tan desmesuradamente aún después de despertar? Ni siquiera recordaba haber escuchado su nombre dentro de su sueño. Instintivamente, llevó sus dedos hacia sus propios labios, creyendo sentir aún un ligero hormigueo sobre ellos y, sin lugar a dudas, el inigualable sabor dulzón de aquellos que había probado en sus sueños. ¿Cómo era posible?

—¿Ya despertaste? —la suave voz de la joven enfermera atrajo la atención de InuYasha, mas sin sacarlo completamente de sus pensamientos.

—Kikyô...

Una mujer de tez nívea, hermoso semblante y cabellos azabaches… ¿Sería ella? Kikyô cumplía con muchas de las características de la mujer de rostro desconocido. Después de todo, ella era la mujer a la que amaba; ella era la mujer con la cual había decidido estar al punto de desear unir su vida a la de ella. En realidad, no se imaginada junto a nadie más que no fuera ella. Sin embargo, había algo que lo hacía dudar de aquello. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero…

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Kikyô al notar la distraída, pero fija mirada de InuYasha sobre ella. Parecía estar muy inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Insegura por tan peculiar comportamiento, esperó por una pronta respuesta de su parte. Su temor de perderlo por la repentina recuperación de su memoria, era algo inevitable y, al mismo tiempo, algo que no deseaba que sucediera. Como una tonta, le había vuelto a entregar su corazón, aun conociendo los riesgos. Pero, después de su confesión de anoche, ¿cómo no aceptarlo nuevamente? ¡Maldito amor que había traicionado su propia voluntad y orgullo! De verdad lo había intentado y Kagome tendría que entenderlo cuando se lo dijera. Ella no la condenaría, ¿verdad?

Distraídamente, bajó los ojos, detectando algo en la mano del joven Taishô. Éste, al percatarse de aquello, cerró instintivamente su puño, no permitiéndole ver más a detalle aquel objeto. Un acto reflejo que ni él mismo supo explicarse.

—No es nada, estoy bien —replicó InuYasha rápidamente, respondiendo a la previa pregunta de la mujer. Esquivó la dorada mirada hacia la ventana y se puso en pie—. Sólo tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo —espetó entrecerrando los ojos. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no saber identificar sus propias emociones.

¿Habría sido Kikyô la persona que puso ese anillo en sus manos mientras dormía para remover sus recuerdos? De ser así, ¡¿cómo había podido olvidar algo tan sumamente importante?! No era de extrañarse que la enfermera se portara tan reacia con él en un inicio, si la indiferencia ante una promesa semejante era la principal razón. Se sentía tan confundido y, aún así, no tenía la suficiente confianza para preguntarle de frente. ¿Qué tal si sus conjeturas estaban equivocadas? No quería cometer un error irreparable.

La joven enfermera se relajó un poco, restándole importancia al objeto que pudiera estar ocultando él. Por su reacción, bien podía tratarse de algo personal y, quizás, un poco vergonzoso para él, que no quería mostrarle. InuYasha nunca había sido un hombre demasiado expresivo, así que no le extrañó demasiado. Lo que más bien despertó su curiosidad, fue el mencionado mal sueño y, por supuesto, sus planes una vez que saliera del hospital… Se quedaría sólo hasta hoy.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —indagó Kikyô casualmente, mientras recogía las sábanas.

InuYasha la miró de soslayo sobre su hombro para luego volver a observar el paisaje mañanero a través de su ventana. Apretó ligeramente el puño dentro del cual llevaba el anillo y suspiró.

—Nomeolvides… —susurró quedamente, esperando provocar alguna reacción en la enfermera.

Ésta no pareció comprender y al contrario a lo que él había esperado, ella se acercó y tomó su mano para manifestar algo totalmente diferente al tema en cuestión. Obviamente, no cualquiera lo hubiese entendido; no obstante, había esperado por la respuesta correcta.

—No te he olvidado en todo este tiempo, ¿cómo hacerlo ahora? —Contestó, girándolo hacia ella para mirarlo de frente—. Dejemos el pasado atrás y empecemos de nuevo, tal como me lo propusiste anoche.

Era más que evidente de que Kikyô no era la mujer de su perturbador sueño, hecho que lo contrariaba aún más. Las sensaciones de su desorientada imaginación no le permitían pensar con claridad, así que prefirió cambiar el tema, mientras trataba de deducir la verdad y el origen de ese anillo, el cual presentía que valía más de lo que podría imaginar.

—¿A qué horas termina tu turno? Quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible —indicó el oji-dorado con un leve fruncido de su entrecejo.

—Aún me queda una hora, pero…

—Entonces, te veré a la salida para desayunar juntos —prácticamente ordenó, rebuscando en la maleta que le había traído Miroku ayer para que pudiera asearse y cambiarse de ropa—. Me quedaré en un hotel, mientras solicito tu transferencia de regreso a Tokio. Supongo que eso llevará unos días, pero no pienso irme sin ti —espetó con voz autoritaria sin dar opción a refutar.

Era curioso como el corazón podía debatirse entre la realidad y un sueño, pero mientras descubría su significado, procuraría estar con Kikyô el mayor tiempo posible y disfrutar de su anhelante compañía. No cometería los mismos errores para perder lo más valioso que tenía por sus inseguridades, no de nuevo…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Tras admirar el hermoso y espléndido amanecer desde una banca del pequeño parque del hospital, sintió algo más de calma sobre su quebrantado espíritu. Derramar tantas lágrimas, la habían aliviado en cierta manera y, después de despedirse silenciosamente de InuYasha, se había prometido a sí misma que ésta sería la última vez que lloraría. Ahora que la brillante luz del sol había tocado los cielos, un nuevo comienzo se presentaba ante ella también, llenándola de renovadas fuerzas. Habría querido hablar con Kikyô para exponerle su decisión y desearle felicidad antes de marcharse definitivamente, pero temía volver a flaquear, por lo que desechó ese pensamiento. Así sería mejor para todos...

—Cuida mucho de él —susurró al suave viento, girando momentáneamente su rostro hacia la elevada ventana de la habitación de InuYasha, esperando que sus sinceros deseos llegaran a la enfermera.

Ella era una chica fuerte. Y, aunque, posiblemente, los primeros días serían los más difíciles, ¡de ninguna manera se la pasaría lamentándose toda su vida! Con el tiempo lo superará, por ella y por su familia.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la banca y se dispuso a salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Kôga no tardaría en llegar por ella para recogerla conforme le había prometido, sin embargo, a medio camino un pequeño quejido la distrajo. Curiosa, ladeó su cabeza, visualizando un bulto de anaranjados cabellos, tembloroso y en un estado lamentable. ¿Un niño?

—Oye, pequeño, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó cautelosamente, acuclillándose junto al sollozante infante. Éste, al escucharla, respingó un poco y la miró.

—Yo... —hipó, no logrando articular más palabras debido al continuo y acongojado llanto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —lo instó Kagome con paciencia.

—M-mi padre... —comenzó el niño nuevamente, sorbiéndose la nariz—, mi padre... ¡HA MUERTOOO! —estalló en llanto.

Kagome parpadeó atónita. No había querido abrir nuevamente aquella lastimera herida en el pequeño al preguntarle el motivo de su afligido lamento. Fue inevitable compartir aquel sentimiento de vacío y profunda tristeza al perder a un ser querido. Si por un lado, ella había dejado ir a su persona más amada para que fuera feliz; la inesperada muerte, era otra cosa. Al igual que el niño, ella había perdido a su padre hace ya diez años atrás debido a un accidente automovilístico; por lo tanto, conocía perfectamente su sentir. Era simplemente devastador…

—Lo siento mucho. Yo también… perdí a mi padre hace mucho tiempo y sé lo difícil que es… —dijo con voz suave y apenada, buscando alguna manera de reconfortarlo. A su consideración, no era conveniente que estuviese aislado en su actual situación—. Pero dime, ¿no crees que sea mejor estar con tu mamita ahora? En estos momentos, deben estar unidos para darse fuerzas. No es bueno que estés solo... Ah, por cierto, soy Kagome.

El pelirrojo alzó, por primera vez, su mirada a la azabache y su rostro adquirió un tinte de consternación. Al verla, su turbación fue tal, que sus lágrimas, simplemente, se detuvieron en un instante. No fue debido al retumbante eco de la palabra "soledad" en su cabeza, ni tampoco por el lamentable recordatorio de no tener a una madre que lo cuidara. No, más bien fue por el hecho de reconocer a la joven mujer que tenía enfrente lo que lo había tomado desprevenido.

¡Era ella, estaba seguro! El día del accidente… cuando por culpa de esos asesinos provocó la caída de ese hombre por la barranca… esa mujer había estado allí, llorando desconsolada debido a lo ocurrido. Se había sentido tan culpable desde entonces que, lo único que había deseado todo este tiempo, era poder disculparse con la familia involucrada y, por supuesto, conocer el estado de salud de esa persona. Nunca se imaginó que las cosas se salieran de control y que terminaran de esta forma tan lamentable. Ahora, comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente si la cruel muerte de su querido padre no se relacionaba con un castigo divino por haber causado tanto dolor a esas personas inocentes.

Podía ver la profunda tristeza en los ojos de la azabache, pese a la sonrisa dulce que le estaba regalando; pero al mismo tiempo, notó una gran fortaleza en esos orbes chocolates que los hacían brillar con determinación. Vio la ternura y bondad a través de ellos, transmitiéndole un inexplicable sentimiento de seguridad y confianza. Ella parecía una buena persona y, no obstante, estaba seguro que jamás le perdonaría por ser el causante de todo una vez que se diera por enterada de su culpabilidad...

—¡Allí está!

La voz gruesa de una mujer de ancha complexión, llamó la atención de la joven Higurashi y del niño pelirrojo. Ambos se voltearon, encontrándose con ella y una persona más a su lado. Kagome los analizó desconfiadamente con la mirada, pues esos dos parecían estar tramando algo.

—¿Tu eres Shippô Kitsuyama? —inquirió la redondeada mujer al acercarse lo suficiente.

El niño sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal, pero asintió nerviosamente. Sus instintos lo alertaron cuando el fornido hombre al lado de esa señora recibió una señal de ella, obligándolo a retroceder. Presentía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir...

—¿Q-quiénes son? ¿Q-qué quieren de mí? —Preguntó Shippô, sintiendo de repente una fuerte mano entorno a su brazo—. No, ¡suéltenme! ¡No quiero! —Gritó desesperado por soltarse del agarre—, ¡¿qué me van a hacer?!

—Dado el fallecimiento de tu padre y, en vista que no cuentas con ningún otro pariente o alguien que se haga cargo de ti, vendrás con nosotros a la casa hogar de Hokkaidō —recitó la mujer, dando la orden a su compañero de retirarse a su vehículo junto con el pelirrojo.

Shippô gritó, pataleó, lloriqueó y hasta suplicó para que no se lo llevaran al deprimente lugar que le habían anunciado. El orfanato... Una triste estructura que albergaba a niños abandonados, niños que alguna vez sufrieron de maltrato, niños que fueron arrebatados de los acogedores brazos de sus padres por no contar con los recursos suficientes para alimentarlos y, niños huérfanos como lo era él ahora...Tenía mucho miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido y de un futuro incierto, sin el calor de un hogar o el amor de una familia... ¿Qué sería de él?

—¡Espere! —exclamó Kagome, sin meditarlo demasiado—. ¡No se lo puede llevar así!

La robusta mujer detuvo sus pasos y se volteó hacia la joven azabache que había osado a intervenir. La escudriñó de pies a cabeza con sus agudos y perspicaces ojos negros antes de hablar:

—¿Quién eres tú, jovencita, para entrometerte en nuestra labor? —Preguntó con cierta curiosidad—. Esto no es algo que te concierne.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! Yo... —Kagome se había apresurado en hablar y, aunque este asunto realmente no fuese algo que debería importarle, tampoco estaba dispuesta a abandonar a ese indefenso pequeño a su suerte. Simplemente, no lo soportaba—, yo soy su amiga. No puede llevárselo cuando hay alguien que se preocupa por él.

—¿Su amiga? —la trabajadora social regresó a ver a Shippô, quien parecía lucir sorprendido—. ¿Estás diciendo que asumirás todas las responsabilidades sobre él?

—Sí.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, la mujer hizo un ademán con su mano para que su asistente soltara a Shippo, indicándole al mismo tiempo a que fuera por unos documentos a la camioneta y se los trajera. Requeriría algunas firmas y una identificación para otorgarle una custodia temporal antes de realizar los trámites definitivos, pero nada que no estuviese dispuesta a hacer. Una boca menos que alimentar en el orfanato, era bueno.

Durante el tiempo de espera y tras un pequeño intercambio de palabras con la señora, Kagome se acercó al anonadado pelirrojo y se acuclilló enfrente de él, regalándole una reconfortante sonrisa.

—Todo estará bien, Shippô, no tengas miedo —indicó con dulzura—. Desde hoy, seré algo así como tu hermana mayor y vivirás junto a mí y mi familia en Tokio, ¿qué te parece? —le explicó, notando como pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en los verdosos ojos del conmocionado infante—. ¿Aceptas?

Sintiendo tantas emociones juntas, Shippô se abalanzó a los brazos de la mujer a la cual había lastimado hace un poco más de un mes —sin que ella lo supiera aún—, agradecido y abrumado. El mundo, definitivamente, era pequeño, y el destino, traicionero. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas desconocidas —con una relación de casi asesino y familiar de la víctima— convivieran juntos de esa manera? Esto era muy cruel. Necesitaba ayuda y ella se la estaba dando sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Cómo podría revelarle la verdad y suplicarle su perdón para que no lo echara? Tarde o temprano, tendría que decírselo, pero por ahora… por ahora se aferraría a ella y le retribuiría su ayuda de alguna manera.

Con la paciencia y ternura de una madre, Kagome tomó al quebrantado niño en sus brazos y lo cargo para encaminarse a la salida tras un par de firmas y papeleos superficiales. A la distancia, vio al auto de Kôga llegar y sonrió. Ya le explicaría los detalles del inesperado pasajero en el camino.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡Qué disfruten del viaje!

El oji-azul tomó los boletos con una sonrisa y le agradeció a la señorita por la amable atención brindada. Tras un par de _miraditas_ coquetas por parte de la encantada mujer, la novia del hombre se vio en la necesidad de aferrarse a él para marcar su territorio. ¿Es que acaso esas solteronas no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

—Me encanta cuando te pones celosa, ¿lo sabías? —susurró él seductoramente en el oído de la bella castaña, logrando un adorable sonrojo en su cara.

—¿Qué dices? Yo no estoy celosa —aseguró—, si no fueras tan amable con las mujeres, ellas no se te pegarían como garrapatas, y todo por ser tan... tan...

—¿Tan apuesto? ¿Tan encantador? —completó divertido por su titubeó—. No es mi culpa ser tan atractivo y un imán natural para las mujeres hermosas —respondió con excesiva _modestia_, haciéndose la víctima. Al ver el puchero de su novia, no pudo evitar reír—. Sabes que sólo te amo a ti, mi querida Sango. No te cambiaría por ninguna.

La castaña suspiró con cansancio, pero aceptando las palabras de querido "dolor de cabezas". Después de todo, sabía que era cierto y que él jamás le haría daño. Miroku podía ser muchas cosas, pero la amaba de verdad, cosa que era suficiente para ella.

—¿Crees que resulte? —preguntó después de un momento, retomando la lectura del folleto turístico que mostraba hermosas fotos con deleitables paisajes.

—No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo —respondió Miroku, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un lugar que significa mucho para los dos, así que, tal vez el estar allí, remueva los recuerdos de InuYasha de algún modo.

—Eso espero y ojalá que la época de invierno no influencie en algún detalle importante del lugar.

Un lugar que sólo conocían InuYasha y Kagome, del cual únicamente los habían escuchado hablar. ¿Qué mejor sitio para incentivar los recuerdos que aquel que había representado y marcado un valioso momento en sus vidas? Si todo salía bien, dentro de una semana, verían si ese viaje lograría algún tipo de resultado.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Heme aquí después de un mes entero. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y, aunque algunos digan que no es mucho, para mí sí lo es. Bueno, otros, quizás, me reclamarán xD. El trabajo, realmente, me ha consumido demasiado y escribir desde el celular, no es tan fácil. Tampoco se logra avanzar demasiado, pero dos renglones diarios, tampoco están tan mal, ¿o sí? xDDD

Ahora que tengo unas mini-vacaciones y después de darme un pequeño respiro, me senté a terminar esto y a corregir las faltas. Espero que el capi haya sido de su completo agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado. El viaje que se nos viene, traerá muchas "cosas", así que atentos y pacientes :P.

Como siempre, quiero agradecer especialmente a todas esas personitas lindas que me animan por medio de sus reviews. ¡Me hace feliz leerlos! Gracias a: **Ahome23**, **InuSakk24**, **Hanato04Kobato. IK**, **Manzana Higurashi Brief**, **Agatha Miller**, **Lis**, **Nieve Taisho**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **AllySan**, **KaterineC**, **inuykag4ever**, **Whitemiko5**, **Faby Sama**, **Cinthya S**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Ako Nomura**, **gabyasuka**, **lindakagome**, **Raven Sakura**, **Kari123**, **Ranka Hime**, y **Gata de la Luna**.

Sin olvidarme de aquellas personas que sólo leen; no teman, no muerdo xD. De cualquier forma, gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	7. Sentimiento compartido

**Capítulo 7: Sentimiento compartido**

Con la mente distraída en una infinidad de pensamientos sin sentido, continuó caminando por inercia a lo largo de la plaza grande. El invierno se había hecho presente con una ligera nevada en la mañana, por lo que todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa blanca, cambiando así también la vista del paisaje y de las personas, quienes ya vestían con ropas más abrigadas. La fría brisa del atardecer meció ligeramente sus largos cabellos negros, trayendo consigo diversos aromas de varios puestos de comida callejeros y restaurantes, de los cuales uno había llamado especialmente su atención por su familiaridad.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a un pequeño local y observó el anuncio en la vitrinita que decía "Ramen fresco y caliente" y, un pequeño recuerdo lo asaltó.

—_Toma… Tienes cara de ser adicto al Ramen… _

Fue inevitable no evocar la imagen de aquella mujer, ofreciéndole un pote de fideos instantáneos y los cuales, al final, no había aceptado por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Kagome, así se llamaba. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? Desde el día en que dejó el hospital, no la había vuelto a ver y, por muy extraño que le pareciese, tenía algo de curiosidad por saber de ella. Después de todos esos días encontrándosela en todas partes, ya sea por coincidencia o cualquier otro motivo, había sido algo drástica su repentina desaparición.

—Creo que ya tenemos todo para el viaje —expuso la mujer a su lado, revisando las bolsas de las compras—. ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo antes de volver?

—¿Eh? Sí —respondió él, saliendo momentáneamente de su ensimismamiento.

Quizás, no debió tratarla tan mal en primer lugar, pero el simple hecho de parecerse tanto a Kikyô, lo había descontrolado... e irritado. Era un sentimiento algo extraño y desconcertante. Celos no podían ser; no había ninguna razón para tenerlos, ¿o sí? No, de ninguna manera. Él tenía a Kikyô y la quería. Quizás, el hecho de que Kôga tuviese a una mujer —particularmente muy parecida a la suya— a su lado era lo que lo ponía colérico. Era bastante incómodo.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —inquirió Kikyô curiosa, notando la ausencia del oji-dorado. Él parpadeó, despertando finalmente de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué? No, yo sólo... sólo me distraje un poco —contestó, volviendo su atención a ella—. ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó y la mujer se volteó hacia la vitrina con el anuncio, que él había estado observando tan detenidamente.

Estos cinco días de estar junto a InuYasha, —tras su salida del hospital—, sin lugar a dudas, habían sido maravillosos. Pasar sus horas libres a su lado y disfrutar de su compañía, la hacían feliz, pese a esos pequeños momentos de distracción que surgían en él, ocasionalmente. No sabía lo que podría estar pasando por la mente del hombre durante esos lapsos, pero cada vez que ocurría, se preguntaba si algún pensamiento la alcanzaría a ella en lo profundo de su corazón, o si en lo más recóndito de su alma, lograba recordar a Kagome. Ésa era una incertidumbre que jamás la dejaría tranquila, preparándola a diario para cualquier acontecimiento inesperado. ¿Por cuánto más duraría su felicidad?

—¿Qué te parece si comemos un plato de Ramen? —sugirió Kikyô.

Los ojos de InuYasha se iluminaron de una manera que ella no había visto nunca; cual niño al que acababan de ofrecerle un dulce. En todo este tiempo de separación, jamás había tenido la dicha de conocer esos pequeños gestos que podían iluminar su rostro de una manera tan especial. ¿Cuántas facetas de él se habría perdido?

Aunque no le agradara demasiado la idea de comer sopa de fideos y sus derivados, por esta vez, estaba dispuesta a ceder con tal de verlo sonreír. Después de todo, no importaba lo que comiera, siempre y cuando pudiera estar y disfrutar su tiempo junto a InuYasha… mientras su corazón aún le perteneciera.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Abstraído en sus pensamientos, se quedó observando el gran árbol del templo por un largo momento. Ahora, comprendía el motivo por el cual lo llamaban el árbol sagrado. Contemplarlo, lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, pese a la infinidad de emociones que lo perturbaban…

Los últimos cinco días habían sido maravillosos y reconfortantes. La familia Higurashi le había devuelto la alegría de vivir, dándole el calor de un hogar y haciéndole experimentar, nuevamente, el amor y unidad de una familia. En tan poco tiempo, en verdad, había llegado a quererlos mucho y, era precisamente por eso, que se sentía como la peor basura del mundo por ocultarles la verdad de su culpabilidad en aquel trágico accidente. Temía perderlos si abría la boca, pero por el otro lado, conforme pasaban los días, sentía mayor necesidad de hacerlo.

Enterarse que aquel hombre había perdido la memoria por su causa, lo había perturbado demasiado. InuYasha, así se llamaba, quién, además, era el prometido de su protectora. Fue un baldazo de agua fría saber que, únicamente, Kagome había sido borrada de sus recuerdos y que ella ahora estuviera sufriendo debido a eso. ¿Cómo alguien podría olvidarse únicamente de una persona?

—¿Por qué estás aquí, solo?

La voz de la señora Higurashi lo hizo respingar. En el acto, se volteó a ella, y vio aquella amable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Su pregunta no era de reproche, más bien denotaba la preocupación de una madre por su hijo, cosa que siempre lo impactaba y lo dejaba indefenso.

—Sólo estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy —respondió el pelirrojo—, nunca creí encontrar a personas tan buenas como ustedes. Les debo mucho...

—No tienes nada que agradecer. El destino mismo se encarga de juntar a las personas de la manera más extraña y singular por diferentes motivos. El tuyo, fue la necesidad y ahora eres parte de la familia.

—Yo... Yo... —Los verdosos ojos de Shippô se aguaron al instante por tan afectivas palabras. No se merecía tanto cariño y sin embargo, esas personas se lo daban de una manera sincera y sin nada a cambio.

—¿Qué te perturba, pequeño? ¿Recordaste a tu padre? —Inquirió la mujer al percibir la congoja del infante y lo abrazó con ternura. Escucharlo sollozar, le hizo ver que su llanto no era precisamente por la muerte de su progenitor—. ¿Sabes? Cuando algún problema nos aflige y nos consume por dentro debido al silencio, compartirlo con alguien más, te puede liberar el alma y quitarte esa gran carga de encima —dijo ella, intuyendo lo que le ocurría—. No tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pues estoy segura de que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada.

Con ojos grandemente abiertos debido a la sorpresa, Shippô observó a la señora Higurashi con temor. ¡Había sido descubierto! Seguramente, ella habría recordado su rostro. Iba a hablar, a confesarse, pero la voz de Kagome lo distrajo…

—¿Ya terminaron de jugar Sôta y tú? —Irrumpió la azabache con una sonrisa, aunque ésta se borró al notar las humedecidas mejillas del niño—. ¿Qué ocurre? —consultó, intercambiando miradas con su madre.

Shippô no lo soportó más y estalló en llanto, abrazándose fuertemente a Kagome, mientras soltaba todo lo que lo había estado aquejando desde que la había conocido. ¡No se merecía tanto cariño!

—¡Todo es por mi culpa! —gimoteó desconsolado—. ¡Yo soy el culpable de que InuYasha se cayera a la barranca y te olvidara! Pero es que esos dos hombres llegaron de la nada y amenazaron a mi padre y… ¡y luego ya no pude detener la motocicleta y estaba fuera de control! Yo, ¡de verdad no quise hacerlo! —Continuó sollozando, temiendo ver a la joven a los ojos—. Aunque no me lo merezca, ¡perdóname, Kagome!

La joven Higurashi, más que sorprendida por la repentina revelación, se conmovió al ver la fragilidad del niño y sentir tanto dolor a través de sus lágrimas y sus lamentos. El pequeño se veía tan afligido que le partía el corazón, sintiendo sus propios ojos humedecerse. Y, sin siquiera pensarlo, se acuclilló a su altura y lo abrazó con ternura, acariciando su cabello de color zanahoria para consolarlo.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Shippô. Fue un accidente… y si hay alguien a quien culpar, pues es a esos hombres malos que te hicieron tanto daño —susurró suavemente sobre la cabeza del niño—. ¿Perdonar? No hay nada que perdonar.

—Pero Kagome… —él alzó su rostro hacia la muchacha de manera insistente. Ella supo de inmediato que se refería a la amnesia de InuYasha.

—Todo estará bien —le sonrió, tragándose sus propias lágrimas— InuYasha está sano y eso es lo que importa.

La señora Higurashi observó a su hija y al niño con ternura y suspiró aliviada, sabiendo que una gran carga había sido quitada de los hombros de ambos. Después de todo, Kagome siempre supo —al igual que ella, Sôta y el abuelo— que Shippô era el pequeño del incidente de la moto aquel día. La vida siempre traía sorpresas consigo y, esperaba que, a partir de ahora, todas fueran buenas.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡Kôga, has venido! —se apresuró Kagome a recibir al hombre de tez morena en las escaleras del templo.

—Hola, preciosa. Ya sabes que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo alejado de ti —bromeo el oji-celeste con una radiante sonrisa y la azabache se rió también.

—¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Averiguaste algo? —inquirió ella después de un rato y él suspiró algo desganado.

—No mucho, en realidad. Lo único que sé de momento es que esos tipos se hacen llamar los Hermanos Relámpago, más que nada por la velocidad en que logran infiltrarse en tu vida para extorsionarte de alguna forma —explicó, indicándole una carpeta con todos los datos recopilados de esos dos maleantes—. Cuando se encaprichan con algo o con alguien, difícilmente te deshaces de ellos.

Kagome pasó las páginas del informe, leyendo un par de líneas por aquí y por allá para informarse un poco más. Dos chantajistas —además de asesinos—, con un amplio historial de víctimas recientemente descubiertas. Hasta ahora habían estado invictos, pero gracias al testimonio de Shippô (un milagroso sobreviviente), al fin, podrían ser puestos tras las rejas como se merecían.

—¿Crees que Shippô pueda correr algún peligro? —inquirió dudosa, después de pensarlo un poco y aplacar su creciente ira.

—Mientras desconozcan su paradero, no creo; además que el niño no tiene nada que ofrecerles —la reconfortó Kôga—. De todos modos, tu familia estará resguardada por la policía hasta que los atrapen. Nosotros ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos, así que no te preocupes, Kagome.

—Espero que esos maleantes sean capturados cuanto antes y paguen por todos sus crímenes. Pobre Shippô, ha sufrido mucho... —musitó la azabache, ladeando su rostro hacia el pelirrojo y su hermano; estaban jugando con una pelota.

—Kagome, en cuanto al viaje… irás, ¿verdad? —se animó a preguntar el moreno después de unos momentos, aunque notando un leve respingo por parte de ella ante la mención del tema.

—¿Sango te pidió que me lo preguntaras? —cuestionó, ocultando su achocolatada mirada bajo su rebelde flequillo.

—En absoluto, es sólo que… me preocupa saber lo que decidirás…

Kôga estaba realmente preocupado por la situación, pero sobre todo, por la resolución que habían tomado sus amigos. Cuando Sango le mencionó acerca de aquel repentino viaje, ciertamente, se había sorprendido por tan descabellada idea. En un principio, no había estado de acuerdo por obvias razones; sin embargo, después de analizar las probabilidades de un posible resultado favorable, finalmente, aceptó. Sería egoísta no intentarlo por última vez, aunque a él no le gustara… por la felicidad de Kagome.

—InuYasha y Kikyô también irán, ¿no es así? —la repentina pregunta de la azabache tomó a Kôga desprevenido, no sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer más que asentir con sinceridad—. Quizás, no sea tan buena idea que yo me presente delante de ellos —añadió ella, mostrando una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es precisamente por eso que tú debes…! —Kôga apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo sus palabras, pues no quería lastimar a la joven mujer con su tono hosco. Luego suspiró para calmarse—. Estarás conmigo, así que no te preocupes por eso; la pasarás tan bien que ni siquiera los notarás. La idea de este viaje es salir de la rutina y divertirnos un poco en la nieve... No permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño —esto último lo susurró casi inaudiblemente.

—¿Me lo garantizas? —murmuró Kagome, sorprendiendo al moreno al haberlo escuchado—. ¿Me aseguras que no saldré lastima si voy con ustedes?

Kôga no tuvo palabras para afrontarse contra eso. Aunque quisiera protegerla con todas sus fuerzas como lo había dicho, lamentablemente, había factores que se salían de sus manos. El simple hecho de la presencia de ese gran sentimiento que la azabache conservaba por InuYasha, y que ese idiota no lograba recordar en absoluto, le imposibilitaba en todos los sentidos. Y, como si fuera poco, también estaba Kikyô, cuya presencia no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Aún así, no la odiaba, tan sólo… no le agradaba.

—Kagome, yo…

—Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa, Kôga… ¿por qué ese lugar? —se aventuró a preguntar la mujer, mirándolo tristemente a los ojos. El moreno la contempló por varios segundos en completo silencio antes de volver a hablar.

—Porque fue allí en donde ese idiota decidió proponerle matrimonio a su joya más preciada, determinado a hacerla feliz hasta el fin de sus días...

Sí, ésas habían sido las palabras literales que había empleado InuYasha para contarles a sus amigos lo que haría aquel día, en aquel lugar junto a Kagome. Naturalmente, no les había dado mayores detalles del asunto, pues quiso mantenerlo entre la azabache y él; no obstante, sólo eso bastó para hacerles ver a todos, lo mucho que ella significaba —o había significado— para él. Cuan especial había resultado ese momento para ellos y cómo había ocurrido todo, sólo lo sabían los dos.

Kagome retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban bruscamente en sus achocolatados ojos. ¿Cuánto la había amado él para decir aquello? Él, quien siempre guardaba sus emociones o pensamientos para sí —salvo cuando estaba con ella—, no había dudado.

¡No era justo!

¿Serviría de algo volver a Furano en Hokkaidô para nuevamente palpar todas aquellas sensaciones vividas junto a él? Por lo menos, podría verlo… una vez más.

_«InuYasha…»_

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El viaje había sido largo. Después de tomar el primer vuelo desde Tokio a la prefectura de Hokkaidô, Miroku se había encargado de rentar un vehículo para la respectiva movilización a Furano. Debido al frío clima de invierno y las resbaladizas carreteras, se vio en la obligación de conducir con cautela y así evitar cualquier riesgo de accidente. Afortunadamente, la compañía de Kôga (su copiloto), Kagome y su querida Sango, había hecho más ameno el trayecto, llegando finalmente a su tan ansiado destino.

Con gran admiración, todos se bajaron del estacionado automóvil, maravillados por el blanquecino y hermoso paisaje delante de ellos. Montañas de diversas formas y tamaños, árboles e, incluso, espacios planos a lo largo y ancho del terreno, ¡absolutamente todo estaba cubierto de nieve, resaltando espectacularmente su pureza! El hotel en el que se alojarían, encajaba igualmente a la perfección al lugar, con su estructura exterior a manera de una casa tradicional japonesa, dando una agradable sensación de comodidad y acogimiento al visitante. Ideal para un fin de semana entre amigos… o parejas de enamorados.

—¡Qué hermoso! —Expuso Sango con deleite—. No puedo esperar para entrar —ansiosa por conocer la casa de huéspedes, se apresuró a sacar su equipaje del maletero y, los hombres no tuvieron otra opción más que ayudarla por el peso de la carga.

Kagome se quedó observando el establecimiento, estática y, de momento, imposibilitada a hacer cualquier movimiento. Una mezcla de emociones la invadió de manera brusca, provocándole pequeñas punzadas en el corazón a medida que los recuerdos la golpeaban de lleno. Tantos momentos vividos y atesorados, que ya nunca volverían… Un suspiro se escapó de su boca. Aunque InuYasha llegara allí, seguramente, no reconocería el lugar. Con la época invernal, todo se veía, ciertamente, diferente. El frío y la nieve habían extinguido casi todo rastro de verde (a excepción de algunos abetos y enebros), impidiendo también la visualización de aquellos vastos campos llenos de flores multicolores que los habían maravillado en aquel entonces.

—Kagome, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿No vas a ayudarnos con el equipaje? —Inquirió Sango, repentinamente, sorprendiéndola y sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Oh, ¡espera! No me digas que ya estabas planeando cómo recrearte sin nosotros —dijo divertida, distrayéndola intencionalmente para evitar que ella se deprimiera.

La azabache se rió por lo bajo, entendiendo la intensión de su buena amiga y le siguió el juego sin renegar. Estaba dispuesta a pasarla bien junto a sus amigos y aprovechar su visita en Furano para esquiar, relajarse y divertirse con cualquier otra actividad en su compañía.

—Bueno, al ver cómo se estaban demorando, lo estaba considerando seriamente —bromeó, dejándose llevar por Sango al interior de la casa de huéspedes.

—Oigan, ¿no nos van a ayudar a…?

—Demasiado tarde, ya se fueron —respondió Kôga a la incompleta pregunta formulada por Miroku, con cierta resignación.

Con un suspiro derrotado y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por llevar todo el equipaje sobre ellos sin dejarlo caer, los dos hombres vieron como sus dos bellas acompañantes se iban entre cuchicheos y risas, dejándolos como un par de burros de carga a la espera de alguien que se apiadara de ellos y los ayudara. Mujeres, siempre tan comedidas cuando se trataba de divertirse… y de llevar maletas. ¿Cuánto equipaje necesitaban para sólo un fin de semana? Realmente, un misterio, pero dos maletas grandes para cada una, era demasiado.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Si quieres, aún podemos pedir una habitación para dos —sugirió la mujer de tez blanca a modo de broma delante de la recepcionista, tras recibir sus llaves. El oji-dorado se sonrojó levemente.

—De-deja de jugar, Kikyô. ¿Cómo esperas que yo…? Mejor iré a buscar a los muchachos para dejar mis cosas en el cuarto —resopló InuYasha rendido finalmente, escapando de tan bochornosa situación con el rostro más rojo que un tomate.

Era increíble cómo un hombre fuerte, en ocasiones rudo, y hasta apasionado, podía intimidarse con un comentario tan simple y, generalmente, tan común entre una pareja de enamorados. Y, es que al oji-dorado no le gustaba hablar de estas cosas tan abiertamente, mucho menos con público presente, pues se avergonzaba demasiado. Las palabras y la abierta comunicación nunca habían sido su fuerte, hecho que suplía con acciones que expresaban mucho mejor sus emociones; y eso incluía la demostración de sus sentimientos cuando estaban solos. ¡Era tan tierno! Ese hombre era capaz de transmitir tanto con solo un abrazo o un beso, logrando siempre dejarla a su merced.

Pese a todo eso, era bueno que, después que él despertara amándola nuevamente, no le incitara, ni una sola vez, a pasar alguna noche íntimamente juntos… como en el pasado. Presentía que una de las principales razones eran las dudas de su corazón y, principalmente, aquellos recuerdos olvidados y recluidos en su interior, que no le permitían estar del todo tranquilo. Aunque sus hormonas se revolotearan a veces por su causa, sabía que así era mejor.

Con una sonrisa relajada en sus finos labios, Kikyô tomó su maleta y se dispuso a ir a su respectiva habitación, sin imaginar que, al voltearse, se encontraría con dos conocidas mujeres delante de ella. Sus pasos se detuvieron y su mirada se encontró con la achocolatada de una de ellas.

—Así que también viniste —musitó, dirigiéndose a la azabache y ésta asintió—. No me imaginé encontrarte aquí, pero supongo que es bueno verte.

—No he venido a tratar de quitarte a InuYasha, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte —dijo Kagome con tranquilidad, procurando mantener la calma.

Ya se había esperado encontrarse con ella y ésta, sería la segunda vez que las dos hablarían seriamente como dos mujeres adultas.

—Sobre eso... Kagome, yo...

—Sango, ¿nos podrías dejar un momento a solas? —pidió la azabache. Su amiga obedeció y se apartó de inmediato, conforme a lo solicitado—. Quise hablar contigo hace unos días, pero no tuve el suficiente valor para hacerlo. Ahora que estás aquí…

—¿Por qué te marchaste sin decir nada? —Inquirió Kikyô con duda y, ciertamente, curiosidad—. Pensé que lucharías por recuperar el corazón de InuYasha. ¿Acaso te has rendido ya?

—No es que me rindiera, es sólo que… cuando el amor ya no es correspondido, no tiene caso seguir reteniéndolo para sufrir.

Las palabras de Kagome asombraron a Kikyô en gran manera. ¿Cómo era posible que ella demostrara tanta fortaleza, aún con todo el dolor que debía estar sintiendo al perder a la persona que más amaba? Ella mejor que nadie conocía ese sentimiento y… era irónico preguntarse sobre la decisión de la joven Higurashi, cuando ella misma había hecho exactamente lo mismo al apartarse tiempo atrás para que InuYasha y ella fueran felices. Era difícil de explicar y de comprender las razones, pero por lo visto, era un sentimiento mutuo de respeto, entendimiento, sinceridad, decisión y, finalmente, cesión.

—Lo siento mucho —musitó Kikyô con sinceridad—. Sé que en un inicio te dije que no me metería entre InuYasha y tu debido a su amnesia, y aún cuando lo intenté, él…

—Lo sé, él te siguió hasta lograr su cometido —complementó Kagome con ironía—. Supongo que al estar en tu lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo que tu... Me aferraría a mi amor.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así? —Le reprochó la mujer de nívea tez, sintiéndose algo enferma por tanta serenidad—. Kagome, ¡tu deberías odiarme por lo que estoy haciendo! Yo...

—Yo no te odio, Kikyô y lo sabes —la interrumpió la joven Higurashi con firmeza—. No niego que sienta unos terribles celos y que mi alma se parta en dos al verlos juntos, pero el saberlo feliz… me tranquiliza.

—¿Te tranquiliza saber que tu prometido te haya olvidado por completo y le entregue su corazón a otra? —Escupió con sarcasmo—. ¿No lo ves? Yo ocuparé tu lugar en su corazón —resopló con cansancio, sintiendo cierto enojo consigo misma. ¡Qué contradictorio!

—¿Sabes? Hay algo en que siempre nos pareceremos y supongo que es inevitable —musitó Kagome suavemente, esbozado una sonrisa. Kikyô la observó, atenta—. Las dos queremos lo mismo: Ver una vez más a nuestro amado InuYasha.

Era verdad. El simple hecho de compartir un mismo sentimiento por un mismo hombre, hacía que las dos mujeres pensaran de manera parecida. No había nada que pudieran hacer para menguar el sufrimiento de la otra; sin embargo, algo le decía a Kikyô que, al final, sería ella la que terminaría llorando de nuevo. Siempre había sido una mujer intuitiva y, si de algo estaba segura, era que los lazos del destino eran irrompibles. Tarde o temprano, InuYasha recordaría a su querida Kagome y ella sería olvidada nuevamente…

—Tienes razón, aunque… Si el amor es verdadero, el destino los volverá a juntar de seguro —murmuró la joven enfermera, correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

Luego de eso, Kikyô se volteó y siguió su camino, dando por terminada la conversación. Kagome permaneció estática en su sitio, sin poder salir de su desconcierto por lo que acababa de escuchar. Ciertamente, no se lo había esperado. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso su rival sabía de algo que ella ignoraba o simplemente era aquel sentimiento compartido que la había obligado a decir algo tan esperanzador?

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por esta pequeña tardanza. Debido a las festividades navideñas y de año nuevo, me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones, en las cuales me dediqué netamente a descansar. Volver al trabajo en enero, trajo consigo un montón de trabajo acumulado, así que ya se imaginarán xD. Además, la semana pasada celebré mi cumpleaños, por lo que el fin de semana me desconecté también n_n. Pero bueno, ya me tienen aquí y sin mayores novedades.

Vaya situación tan complicada entre estas dos mujeres. Como siempre digo, hay que llevar las cosas con madurez, aunque quieras arrancarle los pelos a la otra xDD. Muchas cosas se nos vienen y aunque me piquen los dedos por hacerles algún spoiler, me contendré como macha xD.

Por si acaso y por si alguna se preocupaba, la historia la tengo pensada de principio a fin, así que no teman que mi musa se quede seca o algo por el estilo y por eso deje de escribir repentinamente. Todo es culpa del tiempo u_u. Igual no me demoro tanto, ¿verdad?

Bueno, antes de irme, por supuesto quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me alegraron con sus reviews. Son geniales: **Nieve Taisho**, **Raven Sakura**, **Ahome23**, **InuSakk24**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Lis**, **Faby Sama**, **Ranka Hime**, **inuykag4ever**, **Sele de la Luna**, **AllySan**, **Catalina Taisho Lovato**, **Ako Nomura**, **lindakagome** y **Raven Beth Herondale Salvatore**.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	8. Memorias de Furano

**Capítulo 8: Memorias de Furano **

_...Gracias al testimonio de un pequeño y valiente sobreviviente, por fin, ya disponemos de un retrato hablado de dos estafadores y asesinos con un largo historial que, sin duda, será de gran utilidad para las autoridades. Estos hombres se hacen llamar los hermanos Relámpago y son altamente peligrosos. Si usted los ha visto, por favor contáctese inmediatamente al 911..._

—¡MALDITA SEA!

Con gran furia, el hombre de largos y trenzados cabellos arrojó el televisor al piso, destruyéndolo en el acto. ¡¿Cómo había podido pasar esto?! Por años, habían estafado a la gente y, posteriormente, los habían asesinado al ya no obtener ningún beneficio de ellos, para no dejar testigos ni rastro de su existencia. Y, ahora, un estúpido mocoso les había arruinado la cómoda vida que tenían, al echarles a la policía encima como a unos perros. La transmisión del canal de noticias lo había desquiciado a tal punto que, de haber estado en el estudio televisivo, habría matado a la reportera sin piedad alguna para cerrarle la boca.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dándole entrada al otro secuaz, quien se asustó un poco al ver el desastre en el piso. Esto sólo podía significar que algo muy malo había ocurrido.

—¿Qué pasó, hermano? ¿Por qué destruiste...?

—¡Sabía que debimos haberlo matado junto a su padre! —Profirió lleno de ira, estremeciendo al recién llegado, al éste recibir una mirada llena de rencor—. ¿Qué averiguaste?

—El niño nunca fue trasladado a un orfanato y por el contrario, una joven mujer que reside en un templo lo acogió en su familia —explicó el sujeto de cabeza grande y, prácticamente, calva, a su hermano mayor—. Toda la casa tiene resguardo policial, así que no podremos acercarnos… ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Hiten?

—¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué hay de esa familia? ¿Son ricos?

—No sé si ricos, pero al menos parecen tener un patrimonio decente. Escuché que esa mujer se iría de viaje a Furano en Hokkaidô con unos amigos —informó—; ¡yo la quiero para mí, hermano!

—¿Ah, sí? Para que te hayas interesado en ella, es porque debe ser una verdadera belleza —espetó el hombre de trenza con repentino interés.

—¡Te advierto que yo la vi primero! —rezongó el otro, sabiendo que su hermano mayor siempre lograba quedarse con lo mejor.

Cuando se era feo y muy poco agraciado, resultaba difícil que una hermosa mujer se fijara en él como hombre. De hecho, el sexo opuesto le rehuía o lo menospreciaba. Se burlaban de él por tener una cabeza tan grande y encima, con dos únicos cabellos en la parte delantera, pese a tener una bien cuidada trenza atrás. ¡Maldito crecimiento de cabello desproporcional! En cambio Hiten, al ser un joven tan apuesto con una abundante y envidiable cabellera, gozaba de una vida feliz, siempre rodeado de chicas bellas. Pero, ¡esta vez sería diferente!

—Está bien, Manten, esa mujer será toda tuya —accedió Hiten complaciente—. Permitiré que te diviertas con ella como tú quieras. Ya veremos cómo sacarle el mejor provecho una vez que la encontremos. Después de todo, ella se metió con nosotros al ayudar a ese niño e involucrarnos con la policía.

—¿De verdad puedo quedármela? —preguntó el hombre calvo emocionado, no prestándole atención a nada más, y su hermano mayor asintió—. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Los ojos pardos de Hiten resplandecieron con maldad y astucia, al tiempo que su cerebro maquinaba el siguiente paso. Definitivamente, ¡quería venganza!

—Prepárate, Manten… nos vamos a Furano.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El aseo personal y el cambio de ropa habían sido, relativamente, rápidos. Considerando su naturaleza como hombres, el preocuparse por los detalles como el peinado, el maquillaje o la vestimenta del día, no estaba dentro de sus facultades. Y, no era que se descuidaran de su apariencia física, al contrario; tan sólo eran... más ágiles. A diferencia de las mujeres, ahora disponían del suficiente tiempo libre como para descansar un rato, conversar, pasear por los alrededores o, simplemente, holgazanear en la habitación, mientras esperaban a que sus compañeras estuviesen listas. De acuerdo a la hora de encuentro fijada, aún disponían de una media hora entera.

—¿Por qué habré accedido a quedarme con ustedes? —Se lamentó un perezoso Miroku, desde el cómodo puesto sobre su cama—. De haber compartido una habitación con mi querida Sango, de seguro, habría aprovechado más este valioso tiempo.

—Sí, claro. Si hubieras compartido el cuarto con ella, no salías en todo el fin de semana —bufó Kôga, rolando los ojos.

—Me descubriste. Habría disfrutado tanto... —asintió Miroku cínicamente con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, dando a entender el rumbo de sus pecaminosos pensamientos—. Lo que más llama mí atención, es el hecho que InuYasha accediera a compartir la habitación con nosotros y no con la bella señorita Kikyô —expuso en voz alta para ser escuchado claramente por el oji-dorado quien, hasta ahora, había permanecido callado junto a su cama, doblando su ropa.

Kôga se volteó también con curiosidad, notando como el aludido parecía haberse paralizado ante la pregunta indirecta. InuYasha, al percibir las miradas de ambos sobre él, se sintió incómodo, por no mencionar que sus mejillas se colorearon en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó inicialmente, mientras su cerebro pensaba en una escapatoria rápida—. Eres un libidinoso, ¡no soy como tú!

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas un hombre y encima enamorado —indicó Miroku con seriedad, buscando indagar un poco más a fondo los sentimientos de su amigo—. Es lógico que la desees y quieras estar con ella en todo momento.

—¡Miroku! —Kôga le dio, inmediatamente, una mirada desaprobatoria al oji-azul al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—¿Qué? Sólo estoy siendo franco.

El moreno apretó fuertemente los puños. Se suponía que indagarían acerca de los recuerdos de InuYasha y así saber si este lugar había causado algún efecto positivo en él, no averiguar si Kikyô lo seguía calentando e incentivar su relación de enamorados. ¿Qué pretendía ese idiota de Miroku? ¿Acaso ya se habría rendido antes de comenzar? Claro, él mismo había pensado en rendirse primero, pero por egoísta; porque pese a no haber tenido nunca el corazón de Kagome, la seguía amando y deseaba una oportunidad para él... Era frustrante saberse no correspondido. Sólo por ella, por su felicidad, lo intentaría una última vez junto a sus amigos por si ese cabezota reaccionaba.

—Yo... Yo ya no siento lo mismo —confesó el joven Taisho repentinamente, captando la atención de sus dos amigos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Kôga sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es sólo que... —InuYasha suspiró pesadamente y dejó su ropa doblada de lado para sentarse en el filo de su cama, apoyando sus brazos sobre las piernas—, cuando estoy con Kikyô, me siento tranquilo y feliz, pero... las sensaciones no son las mismas... Es como si algo me faltara. No lo entiendo —musitó, pasándose frustrado la mano por su flequillo.

Miroku y Kôga intercambiaron rápidamente sus miradas. Ésa parecía una buena señal. ¿Sería posible que InuYasha estuviera empezando a recordar algo? Él se veía bastante confundido, y preocupado. Parecía estar estrujando sus neuronas para poder determinar las razones de sus emociones y sentimientos, los cuales, al parecer, ni él mismo comprendía.

—¿No será que dejaste de querer a la señorita Kikyô? —dedujo Miroku con aire de sabiduría. El joven Taisho alzó la vista a él, asustado—. Estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo, durante el cual sucedieron muchas cosas que, ahora, ignoras. Tu mismo dijiste que sentías como si te hubieses olvidado de algo muy importante... Es posible que haya alguna relación con las dudas que tengas ahora, ¿no crees?

Conmocionado, InuYasha quedó paralizado, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras. Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas de manera precipitosa, ahogando su perturbada mente en aquella enorme laguna mental que bloqueaba sus recuerdos. No sabía qué pensar, aunque debía reconocer que lo que decía su amigo, no era del todo absurdo. Desde que había llegado al hotel, había tenido la extraña sensación de ya haber estado en este lugar antes y, sin embargo, no poseía memoria alguna de Furano. Ésta era la primera vez que llegaba aquí. ¿Sería sólo su imaginación? ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que había olvidado? ¡¿Por qué diablos no conseguía recordar nada?! Todo era tan confuso…

El oji-azul quiso decir más, pero dada la prohibición de Kagome —y en parte, la sugerencia de Jinenji por el shock que le podría provocar a InuYasha al recibir tanta información junta—, se tuvo que morder la lengua para no hablar más de lo debido. Kôga, por su lado, lo felicitó mentalmente por su gran hazaña. Nunca imaginó que ese tonto pervertido lograra darle la vuelta al tema de conversación de esa manera, logrando tal efecto en su desmemoriado amigo.

Pensante, observó al joven Taishô, esperando alguna otra reacción de él y, entonces, descubrió un objeto muy particular colgar de su cuello que, definitivamente, llamó su atención.

—¿Y ese anillo? —inquirió Kôga, intrigado, creyendo reconocerlo. Miroku lo vio también.

InuYasha salió de su turbación y descendió sus dorados ojos a la joya que pendía de una cadena de plata sobre su pecho. De manera instintiva, llevó su mano al anillo y lo observó distraídamente por un par de segundos, antes de esconderlo rápidamente en el interior de su suéter.

—No es nada —se apresuró a decir, poniéndose de pie para escapar del venidero interrogatorio.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Cuando el oji-dorado ya había alcanzado la puerta, el moreno se encargó de detenerlo, arrojándole una almohada en la cabeza—. Confiesa, ¡¿a quién le piensas pedir matrimonio?!

—¡¿Qué te importa?! —sin verlo venir, Kôga recibió un almohadazo de vuelta en la cara, cortesía de InuYasha.

¡Ésa había sido una declaración de guerra! Entre juegos y revanchas, los dos hombres empezaron a destrozar los pobres cojines en medio de gritos, algunos insultos y bruscos golpes a base de sacos llenos de plumas.

—Calma, calma. Así no llegaremos a ninguna part...

Y Miroku por comedido, terminó recibiendo un ataque también, el cual lo mandó al otro lado de su cama. Bueno, cuando no se podía con el enemigo, había que unírsele y, precisamente, eso fue lo que hizo el hombre de coleta, contraatacando con furor.

Fue curioso, pues si en un momento los tres amigos se estaban atacando entre sí, en medio de una tormenta de plumas blancas, en el otro sólo quedaron dos. ¡Exacto! El astuto oji-dorado había aprovechado el primer momento de distracción —o aturdimiento por tanto golpe, lo cual venía siendo lo mismo— para agarrar su abrigada chaqueta y escapar de la habitación.

Pobres ilusos. Qué se mataran entre sí, pero él no pensaba quedarse para un estúpido cuestionario de su vida amorosa. ¡Como si fuera tan tonto!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con mucha nostalgia, Kagome contempló la habitación que ahora compartía con su mejor amiga, no pudiendo evitar el asalto de una oleada de memorias hermosas vividas en Furano. Ensimismada, acarició el borde de una pintura en la pared, cuyo contenido reflejaba un lago bordeado de Nomeolvides. Se parecía muchísimo al lugar al cual había ido con InuYasha _aquella_ vez. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo se vería todo ahora. ¿El paisaje habría cambiado mucho debido al frío invierno? Seguramente, todo estaría cubierto de nieve, como todo lo demás a su alrededor. Y, pese a lo masoquista que pudiera parecer, sintió deseos de ir allí una vez más...

—Sango, saldré un momento —avisó cerca de la puerta del baño para que su amiga la escuchara desde la ducha.

—¿A dónde irás? Acuérdate que quedamos en reunirnos con los muchachos para ir a esquiar —le recordó la castaña, quitándose el shampoo del cabello ya para terminar.

—Sí, te estaré esperando en la estancia del hotel —indicó, pensando en pedirle a Sango que la acompañara al lago más adelante. De alguna manera, se sentía emocionada.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Terminando de sacudirse todas las plumas de su cuerpo y cabello —las cuales le habían hecho parecer como una gallina mal desplumada—, llegó a la espaciosa estancia del hotel. Decidió esperar allí el tiempo que faltaba para el encuentro con el grupo a la hora establecida.

Miró el reloj de bronce sobre el aparador de la esquina para calcular los minutos que tendría de libertad, reparando a la vez en un pequeño arreglo floral junto a éste. Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa al creer reconocer el tipo de flor en aquel blanco y fino jarrón. Esos botones color azul-violáceos... estaba seguro de haberlos visto antes en alguna parte, pero, ¿en dónde?

Con pasos lentos y titubeantes, se acercó al ramo para ver aquellas flores en forma de estrella más de cerca. Su mente, al igual que sus sentidos, se turbaron. Sintió una leve opresión en su pecho como si, únicamente, su cuerpo recordara algo que su cerebro había olvidado.

—Esta flor… —murmuró quedamente, estirando sus manos para alcanzar los pétalos azules de una de aquellas delicadas estrellas—. El nombre de esta flor es…

—Nomeolvides…

El dulce susurro de aquella familiar voz femenina alteró su corazón de manera involuntaria, haciéndolo latir con fuerza. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la razón más lógica sería que la dueña lo había tomado desprevenido y lo había asustado de algún modo. Era curioso, pues con sus agudos sentidos, eso no debería suceder. Eso le pasaba por distraerse demasiado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, saliendo de su aturdimiento momentáneo. ¿Quién diría que se volverían a encontrar en un lugar como éste?

—Se dice que esta flor simboliza el amor eterno y la fidelidad de aquellos que se amarán hasta el fin de sus días con locura —indicó la mujer de azabaches cabellos, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.

El corazón de InuYasha volvió a dar un precipitado brinco en su pecho, acto que, ciertamente, lo aturdió. Aquellas palabras, aquel tono… aquellos ojos achocolatados… ¡eran exactamente los mismos que en su sueño! ¿Cómo era posible?

—¿En dónde has escuchado eso? —exigió saber él, levemente alterado—. ¡Habla!

La joven parpadeó confundida y retrocedió un paso, temerosa de haber hecho algo malo para provocar al hombre de esa manera. Por un instante dudó de, posiblemente, haber removido sus memorias de algún modo, sintiendo una diminuta chispa de esperanza.

—Pues… lo leí en un libro hace algún tiempo —respondió después de meditarlo un par de segundos. Él pareció calmarse—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Por nada, no importa —siseó escuetamente, esquivando su dorada mirada de la de ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió después de un momento, viéndola de soslayo.

—¿Uh? Los chicos me invitaron, así que supongo que tendrás que soportarme durante todo el fin de semana —bromeó, queriendo cambiar un poco la tensa atmósfera que se había creado.

—Ya entiendo. Entonces, viniste con el sarnoso de Kôga para…

—¡¿A quién llamas sarnoso, bestia?!

El sorpresivo golpe que cayó sobre la cabeza de InuYasha interrumpió su _afectiva_ frase antes de poder terminarla, pues su _querido _amigo había llegado justo a tiempo para defenderse. ¿En qué momento se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia en la plumífera batalla?

—¡Keh! La bestia que se va a desatar si continúas molestando, idiota.

—¿Quién empezó a molestar a quien, tarado? Y para tu información, sí, Kagome viene conmigo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso o tan sólo estás celoso? —Lo provocó Kôga, posando su brazo sobre los hombros de Kagome. Ella rió nerviosa ante la situación.

¿Qué si estaba celoso? ¿Él? ¡Já! Eso era ridículamente absurdo. Esa mujer no era nada de él, así que no habría ningún motivo para estarlo. Sin embargo…

Una sensación increíblemente familiar lo invadió. No supo por qué, pero de pronto, sintió su sangre hervir. De hecho, tuvo unos deseos increíbles de golpear a su amigo y exigirle que le quitara las manos de encima a esa joven y… eso lo aterró. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

—¡No digas estupideces, Kôga! —contestó rápidamente, reprimiendo sus impulsivos y arrebatados pensamientos irracionales—. ¿Por qué habría de estar…?

—¡Pervertido!

Reconociendo la alterada voz femenina, InuYasha y Kôga interrumpieron su _amena_ discusión para ladear sus rostros hacia el origen de ella. A Kagome se le resbaló una gota de sudor de la sien al ver a Sango, sujetando una pesada reliquia histórica —en forma de boomerang gigante— sobre su cabeza y a Miroku, con un creciente chichón sobresaliendo de su cráneo. Al parecer, su mano _maldita_ no había podido quedarse quieta en un lugar público, por lo que sufrió las consecuencias.

—Pero, Sanguito…

—¡Pero nada! Aprende a controlarte —lo regañó la castaña, indignada. Vio a la azabache y con grandes pasos, llegó a ella y la tomó del brazo para casi arrastrarla al exterior—. Vámonos, Kagome, no se nos vaya a pegar lo idiota.

Los tres hombres pestañearon de manera sincronizada e intercambiaron sus miradas, confundidos y pasmados. ¿Los acababan de insultar? Vaya con las mujeres, nunca se sabía cuándo iban a cambiar de humor y dejarlos plantados.

—¿Llego tarde? —preguntó Kikyô, llegando puntualmente al punto de encuentro, sorprendida de que sólo estuvieran ellos.

Miroku, Kôga e InuYasha se voltearon a ella y negaron con la cabeza en respuesta. Luego de eso, suspiraron, derrotados, confundiendo a la pobre mujer que no entendía absolutamente nada. ¡Hombres! Siempre tan _comunicativos_…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Nada más divertido que deslizarse por las nevadas colinas de Furano. Un par de caídas por aquí, un par de risas por allá y una que otra competencia entre hombres y mujeres para definir al equipo ganador. Cuando dos miembros masculinos decidieron enfrentarse uno contra otro tras declararse _sanamente _la guerra, los demás detuvieron sus actividades para observarlos.

Con gran asombro vieron como InuYasha le provocaba un tropiezo a Kôga con su esquí, para que éste, a su vez, le estirara su bastón para llevárselo con él. De alguna forma, los dos alborotadores terminaron abrazos y rodaron colina abajo hasta formar una bola gigante de nieve con dos cabezas sobresalientes, aterrizando junto al refugio.

Adoloridos, malhumorados, irritados y medio congelados, el oji-dorado y el moreno lucharon por salir de su incómoda prisión. Se retorcieron y empujaron desde adentro, pero la bola no cedía a sus furiosos movimientos, por el contrario, rodaron un poco más, hasta quedar pegados a un gran calefactor eléctrico.

—¿Es mi idea o está empezando a hacer calor aquí? —dijo InuYasha, creyendo olisquear humo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No estés pensando en cosas raras, _bestia_ y aléjate de mí! —refunfuñó Kôga, pensando que el frío ya había afectado el cerebro de su amigo para que pensara cosas… muy poco varoniles.

—¿Crees que estoy aquí por gusto?

—¿Quién sabe? Por tu culpa es que quedamos atrapados en esta bola gigante de nieve.

Ni bien el moreno terminó de decir eso, el hielo a su alrededor se diluyó de golpe y, una cascada de agua de dispersó sobre ellos. A consecuencia de eso, los dos hombres se liberaron, aunque quedando como dos perros escurridos y mojados en medio del invernal frío. ¡Grandioso! Ahora tendrían que suspender temporalmente toda su diversión para ir a cambiarse y no pescar una hipotermia… otro reto para ver quién llegaba antes a la habitación.

—Bien, sólo quedamos nosotros —indicó Miroku, feliz de estar entre tres hermosas mujeres—. Y… ¿qué quieren hacer? Soy todo suyo.

Ante la mirada asesina que recibió de su novia, se retractó de sus palabras, ocurriéndosele de inmediato una mejor idea. Sin previo aviso, y para sorpresa de las presentes, tomó a Sango en brazos y se la llevó de allí en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Suéltame, Miroku! —rezongó entre pataleos.

—Alégrate, mi amor, me tendrás para ti solita, sin que nadie más nos moleste —contestó él, divertido por hacerla sonrojar.

Por la mirada y sonrisa picaresca que el oji-azul le dirigió a la castaña, era obvio que se la llevaría a esquiar a solas a algún otro lado o… a hacer alguna otra cosa que pudiera quitarles el frío y calmar las alborotas hormonas del hombre.

Kagome y Kikyô vieron desaparecer a la pareja a la distancia, intercambiaron sus miradas y, finalmente, suspiraron. No estaban seguras de cómo, pero de alguna forma, las dos habían terminado juntas de nuevo. Qué irónico; siendo ellas aún rivales, pasarían el tiempo juntas como buenas amigas.

—¿Te apetece ir a caminar? —sugirió Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Tú nunca cambias —respondió Kikyô, correspondiendo levemente a la sonrisa.

Mientras InuYasha no estuviese entre ellas, no había motivos para no llevarse bien y disfrutar de una agradable caminata por los alrededores, ¿verdad?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Tenías razón, Manten. La mujer es muy hermosa —comentó el hombre de trenzados cabellos a su hermano menor, esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te lo dije, Hiten. Pero recuerda que ella es mía —indicó el sujeto de cabeza desproporcionalmente grande con emoción—. Ese aire de inocencia que tiene su rostro me enloquece.

—Como digas. Yo, mientras tanto, me divertiré con su amiga —dijo el mayor, relamiéndose los labios—. No siempre se tiene la suerte de atrapar a dos bellezas en la soledad de un ambiente nevado.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El aire era puro y fresco, al igual que el ambiente era calmado y relajante. Algunas aves trinaron melódicamente desde lo alto, dándole una agradable resonancia al nevado bosque que las rodeaba. Hace ya varios minutos que habían dejado de sentir frío, pues después de caminar por casi una hora por el sendero, sus cuerpos habían entrado en calor y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ellas.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Kikyô, apoyándose sobre una rama larga y resistente que había estado usando como bastón de apoyo.

—Ya casi llegamos. Sólo tenemos que subir por esas rocas —indicó Kagome, apresurándose a la pedregosa ascensión.

La enfermera suspiró cansada, mas no dijo nada más y le siguió el paso. Cuando creyó tener un poco de dificultad para subir por el elevado camino pétreo, Kagome le ofreció su mano para ayudarla. Y, con un fuerte tirón, ambas llegaron a la cumbre de la pequeña montaña.

El paisaje era sencillamente precioso. Un campo totalmente alfombrado de blanca nieve, contorneado por árboles cubiertos de hielo, cual cuento de hadas de invierno. Al extremo derecho, un lago congelado que brillaba como el mismo cristal, al caer sobre él los finos rayos del sol de la tarde, dándole un toque celestial. ¡Magnífico!

—No sabía que existiera un lugar así —señaló Kikyô, admirada por tanta belleza.

—Es hermoso —concordó Kagome, igualmente embelesada por el maravilloso paisaje.

Miles de nostálgicos recuerdos invadieron su mente, provocando un torrente de emociones y sentimientos que se esforzó por mantener calmados, pues lo último que quería era llorar y entregarse a la tristeza. De hecho, y contradictoriamente hablando, se sentía feliz de haber podido volver a este lago, cuya imagen había atesorado celosamente en su corazón por todo este tiempo. Sus memorias de Furano eran invaluables. Aunque ahora no hubieran flores —sobre todo aquella de alto significado sentimental—, ni vistosos colores a su alrededor como a inicios de verano, el lugar seguía siendo conmemorable.

—¿Ya has venido aquí antes? —preguntó Kikyô de pronto, al notar la conmoción en el rostro de la joven Higurashi.

Kagome ladeó su rostro para mirarla, no muy segura de si contarle que InuYasha le había enseñado este lugar y, posteriormente, propuesto matrimonio.

—Pues…

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Las dos mujeres se voltearon presurosamente al escuchar una siniestra voz masculina a sus espaldas. Para su sorpresa y recelo, se encontraron con dos hombres que no parecían tener muy buenas intenciones con ellas.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo, prácticamente, recién salidito del _horno_. Sí, viernes por la tarde en la oficina, ya con muy pocos ánimos de trabajar y faltando muy poco para salir xD. Decidí aprovechar mejor para editar, corregir y publicar antes del pequeño feriado :P.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n_n. A partir de aquí, ya no nos falta mucho para terminar, aunque prefiero no anticiparles ninguna cantidad ni tiempo exacto. La llegada de estos dos maleantes sacudirá el agradable fin de semana de nuestros amigos, por lo que aún pueden pasar muchas cosas, quizás, inesperadas.

Por esta vez, me disculpo por no agradecer personalmente a sus reviews como siempre, pero dado el poco tiempo que me queda para salir, lo hago rápido por acá. De todas maneras ya saben que las adoro :P. Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios que tanto me alegran la vida, especialmente a: **Raven Sakura**, **Ahome23**, **inuykag4ever**, **Lis-Sama**, **Agatha Miller**, **Sele de la Luna**, **Manzana Higurashi Brief**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Marianux**, **Lindakagome**, **KaterineC**, **Nieve Taisho**, **Ranka Hime** y **Faby Sama**.

Gracias también a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron en sus alertas y favoritos. Recuerden que igual no muerdo y por el contrario, me emociona conocer sus opiniones n_n.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	9. Corazón latente

**Capítulo 9: Corazón latente**

Desconfiadas y con temor, las dos mujeres mantuvieron su distancia de los recién llegados, sin quitarles la vista de encima en ningún momento. Ambas presintieron el peligro y, por ende, la maldad que provenía de ellos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —se aventuró a preguntar Kikyô primero, con firmeza y serenidad.

—¿Importa acaso? Sólo somos dos solitarios hermanos que han venido a divertirse un poco en las montañas de Furano —contestó aquel de bien cuidados cabellos trenzados con una sonrisa malévola.

—En ese caso, qué disfruten mucho de los bellos paisajes del lugar... Nosotras ya nos íbamos —indicó Kagome, ocultando el temblor de su voz—. Vámonos, Kikyô.

—Hey, hey, ¿por qué la prisa? —Las interceptó nuevamente el mismo hombre, parándose en su camino—. Nunca dije que no nos agradaría estar en compañía de dos hermosas mujeres, mientras exploramos un poco por los alrededores. ¿No es así, Manten?

El otro acompañante asintió tontamente, al parecer, muy embelesado con una de las jóvenesde las que no pudo quitar la vista de encima. Al fin la tendría sólo para él y su hermano mayor respetaría su elección.

—Eres mucho más bonita de cerca —balbuceó aquel de cabeza desproporcionalmente grande, acercándose peligrosamente a Kagome. Ella, junto con Kikyô, retrocedió dos pasos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —inquirió la enfermera con tono altivo, confrontándolos.

—Bueno, para serte sincero, habíamos planeado atrapar a tu amiga en silencio, jugar un poco con ella hasta que mi hermano se harte y, no sé... ¿matarla? ¿Mantenerla cautiva? ¿Usarla de rehén? Cualquiera me parece una buena opción.

Kagome retuvo el aire, aterrorizada, dando intuitivamente otro paso hacia atrás. Ante tal revelación, Kikyô frunció levemente sus delgadas cejas y miró a la azabache de soslayo. Las dos intercambiaron sus miradas por un ínfimo instante, asustadas, antes de volver su atención a sus agresores.

—No sé el motivo, pero... —Kagome tomó aire, armándose de valor—, ¡a mí, no me metan en sus estúpidos juegos! No tengo nada que ver con ustedes, así que, ¡déjennos en paz!

—Vaya, una mujer con carácter —comentó Hiten sorprendido y, a la vez, fascinado—. Sin embargo, lamento mucho decepcionarte al tener que decirte que, fuiste tú la que se involucró con nosotros.

—¿De qué hablan? ¡Yo no los conozco!

—¿Me vas a negar que fuiste tú la que sacó a ese maldito niño de su miseria, ayudándolo para que nos denunciara a la policía? —Expuso con rabia—. Estás en deuda con nosotros, Kagome Higurashi —gruñó con tonó oscuro y siniestro, sorprendiendo a la joven mujer por saber su nombre.

—Ustedes son... —Kagome titubeó unos instantes, mas no dudó en enfrentarlos—. ¡Ustedes son los hombres crueles que asesinaron al padre de Shippô!

—Así es, somos los hermanos Relámpago —aclaró Manten, observándola con codicia—. Y tú te quedarás conmigo, lindura… siempre quise tener a una mujer tan hermosa a mi lado, sólo para mí.

—Bueno, supongo que yo tendré que conformarme con la otra para pasar el rato —añadió Hiten de lo más despreocupado. Después de todo, la amiga no estaba para nada mal tampoco.

La manera en que los dos hombres estaban sonriendo, les provocó escalofríos. Como dos lobos hambrientos, las asecharon y las acorralaron entre un pequeño precipicio y ellos. ¡No tenían escape! ¿Rendirse y, posteriormente, morir, sería su única opción? ¡De ninguna manera!

Kagome vio una oportunidad tras suyo y le hizo una señal a la enfermera con los ojos para que mirara hacia atrás. ¿La carcasa de un tronco vacío? Kikyô no comprendió las intenciones de la joven Higurashi, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de dudar o de pensar, pues antes que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar, incluso sus agresores, Kagome la tomó fuertemente de la mano y la arrastró con ella.

Una idea suicida, y aun así, la única alternativa para sobrevivir.

—¡SALTAAAAAA! —exclamó la azabache, lanzándose al precipicio al tiempo que, junto con Kikyô, soltaba un desaforado grito.

El pedazo de madera las recibió y con él, las dos mujeres se deslizaron colina abajo, como si estuviesen en un trineo fuera de control sobre una superficie inestable. Kagome sólo pudo enfocar sus pensamientos a su amado en aquel momento de desesperación, esperando con el corazón, volverlo a versi es que salía con vida de ésta:

_«InuYasha…»_

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Después de pasar todo el día peleando y retándose tontamente durante toda la mañana, finalmente, los dos hombres parecían haberse cansado. Cada uno mirando a un lado diferente y con los brazos cruzados, llegaron al comedor del hotel. Ya casi pasaba la hora del almuerzo, por lo que esperaban encontrarse con el grupo allí; sin embargo y para sorpresa de ellos, no vieron a ninguno de sus amigos.

—¿Ya ves?! Todo es por tu culpa! —acusó InuYasha a su acompañante de tez morena.

—¿Mía, por qué? ¿No será que se fueron a otra parte para no tener que ver tu horrible cara? —se defendió Kôga por igual.

—¿Qué tiene mi cara? ¿No habrá sido para no tener que sufrir el apestoso olor que despides?

—Yo me acabo de bañar, ¡así que échale ese cuento a otro perro!

Sí, como dos niños pequeños, InuYasha y Kôga repartieron insultos infantiles —y estúpidos— por más de cinco minutos, durante los cuales los pobres usuarios del mismo hotel, tuvieron que mandar a pedir que los sacaran _amablemente_ del comedor para poder terminar de almorzar tranquilamente. Y, por supuesto, que el gerente del establecimiento cumplió con lo solicitado para evitar mayores molestias. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Recibiendo cada lindo trasero una patada por igual, el par de escandalosos rebotó fuera del salón, aterrizando directamente en la estancia con la petición de solucionar sus problemas afuera. ¡Vaya bonita manera de tratar a los huéspedes!

—¿Todavía siguen peleando? ¿No se cansan de eso?

La conocida voz de una mujer los instó a alzar la vista, encontrándose con Sango delante de ellos. Su gesto parecía la de una madre, regañando a sus hijos por su mal comportamiento.

—Déjalos que se diviertan —agregó Miroku, quien había llegado junto a ella—. Siempre y cuando esa rivalidad sea por conquistar el corazón de una bella mujer, no le veo mayor problema —indicó astutamente, ayudando a sus amigos a levantarse. Había una clara intención en sus palabras y el moreno lo entendió muy bien.

El oji-dorado vaciló por unos instantes. ¿La causa de su rivalidad con Kôga? Hasta ahora, no se había detenido a pensar en eso. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba el origen de tan absurda pelea. ¿Qué si era por una mujer? No, claro que no. No había motivo alguno para generar una disputa por algo así. Después de todo, cada uno tenía a su propia novia consigo. Sus instintos, simplemente, lo habían llevado a actuar como un tonto e impulsivo cuando Kôga lo provocó con aquella joven y...

—Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Kagome? —Preguntó Sango después de un largo momento de silencio, buscando con la mirada a su amiga por los alrededores—. Ya se retrasó para la comida.

—¿Qué no se quedó con ustedes? —Inquirió Kôga con desconfianza.

—Por unos minutos, sí, pero luego mi querida Sanguito y yo fuimos a… —de la manera más desvergonzada, Miroku tuvo toda la intensión de contarles el motivo de su temporal desaparición, pero dado que era un tema demasiado íntimo y vergonzoso, Sango lo codeó fuertemente para que no fuese tan específico—, fuimos a resolver unos asuntos pendientes.

—¿Asuntos? Entonces, ¿dejaron a Kagome sola con esa mujer? —Se alteró Kôga, ciertamente frustrado, mirándolos con reproche—. Genial, ¿no pudieron esperarse a la noche para su escapada romántica?

—¿De qué te escandalizas? Las dos debieron irse a divertir a alguna parte de por aquí —indicó InuYasha de lo más despreocupado.

Si bien no le había gustado la manera despectiva en que el moreno se había dirigido a Kikyô, no comprendió el motivo de tanta exaltación. ¿Qué podía pasarles? Si las dos estaban juntas, entonces entre ellas estarían haciéndose compañía dentro de las mismas instalaciones. Ya no deberían tardar mucho en llegar.

—¿Kagome con Kikyô? No lo creo —bufó Kôga, no agradándole aquel tono desinteresado del oji-dorado.

—Veo que, incluso, olvidaste eso, mi querido amigo—intervino Miroku, palmeando el hombro del joven Taishô—. Aunque las dos sean capaces de llevarse bien, su relación no es precisamente… ¿cómo decirlo?...de buenas amigas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —InuYasha parpadeó confundido y frunció el ceño.

Sango, Miroku y Kôga intercambiaron sus miradas entre sí. ¿Cómo decirle que él era la razón por la que nunca podría existir real amistad entre las dos mujeres? Ambas estaban profundamente enamoradas de él y, no obstante, el corazón de él, sólo pertenecía a una de ellas. Con o sin memoria, la situación era y siempre seguiría siendo la misma. Una de las dos quedaría atrás, para que la otra pudiera ser feliz.

—Escucha, amigo —comenzó Miroku, considerando que ya era hora de que supiera la verdad, aun en contra de los consejos del doctor—; el motivo por el que Kagome y Kikyô no…

—_InuYasha…_

Un fuerte pálpito golpeó el pecho del oji-dorado, escapándosele un pequeño gemido debido a la sorpresa, con lo cual, Miroku dejó de hablar. Con la mirada, InuYasha buscó, a su alrededor, a la persona que lo había llamado, pero no vio a nadie más que a sus amigos. ¿Una mujer? La voz de una mujer había clamado por él en un susurro afligido; estaba seguro de ello.

—¿N-no escucharon eso? —preguntó a sus confundidos acompañantes, titubeante. Los tres negaron con la cabeza—. Será mejor que preguntemos a alguien por si han visto a Kikyô y a esa mujer… Kagome. ¿Saben si llevaban sus teléfonos consigo?

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Sango, ciertamente, preocupada.

—Sólo quiero estar seguro de que no tardarán en llegar —explicó el joven Taishô, tomando su celular para llamar a Kikyô—. Tengo hambre, es todo —se excusó, saliendo presurosamente de la estancia.

Había algo que lo molestaba y, si en un principio no le dio mayor importancia a la tardanza de las dos mujeres, ahora no podía dejar de estar inquieto por su ausencia. No tenía dudas. La voz de hace unos instantes había sido de…

_«Kagome»._

Definitivamente, algo andaba mal; lo presentía.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Sin detener sus pasos en ningún momento, ambas mujeres corrieron por el vertical sendero, cuán rápido sus piernas se lo permitieron. Cada bocanada de aire desesperado en busca de oxígeno, quemaba sus pulmones con el aire frío de la nevada montaña; y pese a ello, no se rindieron. Si en algún momento las fuerzas de una flaqueaba, la otra le daba ánimos para continuar; ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejar a la otra en esta inesperada lucha de supervivencia. Sí, ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse la una de la otra y así, dejar el camino libre para su amor; sin embargo, las circunstancias no eran merecedoras de tales viles pensamientos por ninguna de ellas. ¡Sería inhumano!

—¡No tardarán en alcanzarnos! —Anunció Kagome, mirando sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué tan lejos está el refugio de esquiadores?

—Creo que si seguimos por este camino…

Un disparo amortiguado por un silenciador surcó los aires, y una de las dos mujeres cayó de bruces sobre la nieve con brusquedad.

—¡Kikyô! —Asustada, Kagome se giró hacia la enfermera—. ¿Estás bien?

—Mi… tobillo… —indicó la mujer, sujetándose la sangrante herida de su pie.

Sin darle más oportunidad de quejarse o siquiera recuperarse del dolor, Kagome pasó el brazo de Kikyô sobre su hombro y siguió avanzando con pasos torpes, pero rápidos, hasta poder refugiarse detrás de unos abultados arbustos. Sus persecutores estaban muy cerca, y no podían darse el lujo de dejarse ver por ellos hasta pensar en alguna rápida y efectiva solución. Llamar a sus amigos para pedir ayuda, había quedado completamente descartado al darse cuenta que la zona en la que estaban, no poseía señal para sus celulares. ¡Estúpido alcance de las antenas telefónicas!

—Debes seguir sin mí… Sólo seré una carga —indicó la joven enfermera, controlando el dolor de su pie.

—¡No pienso dejarte aquí sola con estos sujetos! —refutó Kagome, molesta. ¿Qué se creía para decirle semejante barbaridad?

—Si cargas conmigo, nos atraparán a las dos —insistió Kikyô. Si bien no quería quedarse como la presa, no veía otra opción—. Alguien tiene que ir por ayuda.

—Pues entonces, tú serás la encargada de eso —la determinación de la joven Higurashi, sorprendió a la enfermera—. Además, es a mí a quien buscan.

—Pero...

—Sólo quédate aquí mientras los distraigo y los alejo de ti —con total decisión, Kagome se puso de pie, dirigiéndole una última mirada a una boquiabierta Kikyô—. Si te sucediera algo, alguien estaría muy triste por ti... —murmuró, reflejando tristeza en sus achocolatados ojos, mas esbozando una sonrisa. Increíble que, hasta en una situación tan peligrosa, antepusiera los sentimientos de su amado InuYasha a su propia seguridad—. Por favor, no te tardes, ¿sí?

Y, sin decir más palabras, se enfrentó al peligro de frente. Se dejó ver por Hiten y Manten, y corrió en dirección contraria para que, ni siquiera por casualidad, se encontraran con Kikyô en el camino.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Impaciente y sumamente preocupado, escuchó el timbre de espera a través de su teléfono, obteniendo por vigésima vez la inmediata transferencia al buzón de mensajes.

—Maldita sea... —masculló entre dientes, volviendo a marcar el número de Kikyô.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, además que había comenzado a nevar desde hace un poco más de una hora. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, pero el cielo se había oscurecido tanto que parecían las siete.

—¿Lograste algo, InuYasha? —inquirió Miroku, encontrándose con él, Kôga y Sango en la recepción del hotel, tal como habían acordado.

El oji-dorado colgó el teléfono al no recibir ninguna contestación nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco saben nada los encargados del parque —acotó Kôga—. Dicen que los esquís alquilados están completos, por lo que asumen que todos los visitantes regresaron al hotel a salvo.

—También confirmaron que en los refugios ya no había nadie —afirmó Sango, sentándose en un sofá, llena de preocupación—. ¿Qué pudo haberles pasado? —pensó en voz alta, revisando por reiterada vez su celular. Kagome no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas.

—¿Qué hay con los equipos de búsqueda? —volvió a preguntar Miroku.

—Ya se están preparando para salir —InuYasha estaba considerando seriamente en ir con ellos. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes y mucho menos cuando estaba preocupado.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Esta mujer necesita ayuda!

La repentina irrupción de un hombre envuelto en su grueso abrigo, botas de nieve, guantes y visores, llamó la atención de los cuatro amigos. Con pesados pasos y algo de esfuerzo, el agitado individuo se dirigió rápidamente a uno de los sillones de la estancia, dejando caer sobre éste, a un bulto que había estado cargando sobre su espalda.

—¡Es Kikyô! —expuso InuYasha, alterado, acercándose con pasos agigantados al reconocer a la mujer.

—Llamaré a un médico —indicó Miroku, apresurándose a uno de los encargados del hotel para que lo ayudara con su cometido.

En completa desesperación, el joven Taishô se acomodó en el sillón, de tal forma que pudiese tomar a la inconsciente mujer, protectoramente, en sus brazos. La escudriñó rápidamente con la mirada, notando la sangrante herida en su pie, no pudiendo evitar una increíble furia —y preocupación— recorrerle el ser entero.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! —demandó saber, dirigiéndose al hombre que la había traído—. ¡¿Quién la hirió de esta manera?!

—N-no lo sé. La encontré como a un kilómetro de aquí y a punto de desfallecer —explicó el hombre, igualmente preocupado por lo sucedido—. Este hotel era el lugar más cercano, por lo que no dudé en traerla en mi motonieve antes de que muriese congelada o, incluso, desangrada.

InuYasha asintió, tomando la explicación como aceptable. Aún había varias dudas rondando en su cabeza, pero esas sólo podrían ser aclaradas por la misma mujer que yacía entre sus brazos.

—Kikyô, ¿puedes escucharme? —La movió tenuemente, tratando de que vuelva en sí—. ¡Kikyô!

La joven enfermera se revolvió levemente, percibiendo una calidez rodearla. Su frió cuerpo comenzó a entrar en calor, así como también, el dolor de su pie volvió a ella. En medio de su subconsciente, escuchó una familiarmente alterada voz llamarla una y otra vez, por lo que trató de abrir sus párpados con pesadez. Para su consternación, se encontró con unos inquietos ojos dorados observándola.

—I-InuYasha… —murmuró, aún aturdida—. ¿En… en dónde estoy?

—El médico está aquí —anunció Miroku, llegando rápidamente junto al galeno responsable de la casa de huéspedes, e interrumpiendo el iniciado interrogatorio.

InuYasha se apartó, sólo lo suficiente para que el médico pudiera revisarla. La mujer no parecía estar herida de gravedad, sólo un poco débil por la pérdida de sangre y por el intenso frío al cual había estado expuesta por las últimas horas.

En medio de su confusión, Kikyô pareció despertar completamente, reaccionando de manera alterada. Con algo de brusquedad, se incorporó de medio cuerpo, recordando todo lo acontecido. Aun cuando había pensado mucho en guardar silencio —ésa sería la única forma de que InuYasha nunca le fuera arrebatado—, su consciencia no se lo permitió. Ella no era un monstruo, capaz de abandonar a una persona a su propia suerte, dejándola a merced de unos asesinos. Además, estaba segura de que Kagome haría lo mismo por ella si los papeles estuviesen invertidos.

—Kagome... ¡deben ir a ayudarla! —Exclamó atropelladamente—. Unos sujetos nos siguieron por la montaña cuando fuimos al lago y… —respiró hondo, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando el médico tocó la herida de su pie—. ¡Kagome está en peligro!

Sango reprimió un gemido de espanto, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Miroku y Kôga escucharon a la mujer horrorizados e intercambiaron sus miradas, posiblemente, con el mismo pensamiento de llamar inmediatamente a las autoridades del distrito.

InuYasha, por su lado, quedó paralizado de la pura impresión. Cual piedra, permaneció de pie en su sitio, mientras su mente, de pronto, quedaba absolutamente en blanco. Los sonidos a su alrededor parecieron desvanecerse y la gente de aquella estancia dejó de existir para él. Pudo escuchar claramente los fuertes y agitados latidos de su corazón, los cuales golpeaban angustiosos su pecho. Una sensación indescriptible de ansiedad que no supo identificar…

—Miroku, ¡tú llama a la policía! Yo… yo iré a buscar a Kagome —se apresuró a decir Kôga, sintiéndose desesperado por lo que pudiera sucederle a la mujer. Algo le decía que esos atacantes eran los mismos que aquel niño había denunciado con su ayuda.

—Espera Kôga, podría ser peligroso y...

Miroku se plantó delante del oji-celeste para detenerlo, sin esperarse que, en ese mismo instante, la persona menos imaginada se aventara a la salida a toda prisa, con su abrigo en mano.

Sango, Miroku y Kôga no fueron capaces de reaccionar, hasta que el hombre de largos cabellos negros y ojos dorados desapareció de su vista, escuchándose únicamente el sonido del motor de la motonieve al arrancar. Ni siquiera el dueño del vehículo fue capaz de detenerlo.

—InuYasha... ¿habrá recordado...? —murmulló la castaña perpleja y aún sin poder creérselo.

Una pregunta que ninguno de los presentes supo responder, ni siquiera Kikyô, quien hasta ese momento, valoró el peso de su pedido de auxilio.

Había vuelto a perder ante su rival pues, de alguna manera, Kagome seguía siendo parte del corazón latente de InuYasha, como el primer día, aun cuando él no recordara nada. ¿Cómo luchar contra el hilo rojo del destino que los mantenía unidos?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Existen momentos en la vida en que la imprudencia logra dominar a la misma razón. La misma razón que es aplastada para darle lugar al impulso de proteger lo que el corazón anhelaba y, al parecer, atesoraba en lo más recóndito de su mismo latir.

InuYasha ni siquiera se percató del instante en que su cuerpo tomó vida propia, lanzándolo a una implacable búsqueda de alguien a quien ni siquiera tenía en gran estima... o al menos, eso era lo que en su escaso entendimiento creía. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba conduciendo una motonieve a través de la montaña en medio de una nevisca.

Como alma que lleva el diablo atravesó el oscuro bosque, esquivando diversos obstáculos que se presentaban en su camino, sin tener otra cosa en su mente que no fuese aquella joven de azabaches cabellos. Desconocía cómo encontrarla, pero por alguna razón, parecía saber exactamente cómo llegar al lugar que Kikyô había mencionado brevemente. Sus ansias iban más allá de su propio raciocinio, logrando incluso controlar su propia voluntad. Era desconcertante y al mismo tiempo, algo en lo que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar. Su instinto protector, simplemente, se había activado y no estaría tranquilo hasta no volver junto a esa mujer sana y a salvo.

_«Kagome...»_

A medida que avanzaba dificultosamente por el trayecto, varias imágenes invadieron su cabeza de manera abrumadora, alterando cada uno de sus sentidos. Nuevamente, aquella melodiosa y dulce voz que destellaba entre risas, aquellos ojos achocolatados que hechizaban su alma, los largos y sedosos cabellos azabaches que acariciaban su piel con su sólo roce y… un rostro borroso que cada vez parecía adquirir mayor nitidez ante sus ojos.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Era ella el fragmento faltante de su corazón? ¿Era Kikyô? No. Definitivamente, no era ella. Aquella parte importante que había olvidado y que lo descontrolaba cada vez que su mente la invocaba, aun en contra de su voluntad, era alguien a quien amaba con todo su ser... alguien a quien su alma clamaba, pese a su frustrante olvido.

—_Donde quiera que tú estés, yo te encontraré, porque mi vida está ligada a la tuya. Tu naciste para conocerme y yo, para estar contigo..._

La cabeza de InuYasha comenzó a doler punzantemente, a medida que una serie de flashes con un sinfín de escenas y sonidos lo impactaban. Y, de pronto, se sintió flotando entre las nubes. Las sensaciones que pudo percibir en esos instantes, fueron casi tangibles para él, tanto que creyó que comenzaban a alterar su sistema nervioso mientras conducía. De hecho, podía jurar que su alma se había desprendido momentáneamente de su cuerpo.

_Un beso que le daba el aliento para vivir, una dulce y enloquecedora caricia que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza... Un susurro que llenó sus oídos de esperanza y alegría, y un gemido que descontroló su cordura, llevándolo al mismo éxtasis..._

—_Mía…_

—_Tuya por siempre…_

Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, el oji-dorado volvió a la realidad y se sacudió la cabeza, perturbado y agitado. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar su camino perdido al frente; sin embargo, sus reflejos fallaron esta vez, viéndose a sólo centímetros de un tronco caído y una roca. Trató de esquivarlos, pero en el brusco movimiento, la motonieve se volcó, tirándolo a unos metros de ella.

Aturdido y lleno de confusión, cayó abruptamente sobre la gruesa capa de nieve, la cual amortiguó, de alguna manera, el duro golpe de impacto. Su respiración seguía siendo acelerada y las sensaciones percibidas tan sólo segundos antes, continuaban a flor de piel... todas esas emociones que habían permanecido profundamente resguardadas en alguna parte de su mente y que seguían latentes en su corazón...

—¡AYÚDENME!

Un grito desesperado llegó a sus oídos, encendiendo aquel fuego que había comenzado a arder en su interior.

—¡Kagome!

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo están esos nervios de acero? Los míos están a punto de colapsar por no poder seguir escribiendo por ahora y así sacar todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza xDDD. Las cosas se están poniendo emocionantes y por lo que habrán podido ver, nuestro querido y desmemoriado InuYasha ha reaccionado favorablemente. ¿Será que recuperó ya su memoria o lo hará pronto? ¿Qué opinan?

Quiero agradecer a todos por su paciencia y, por supuesto, por sus reviews *-*. En verdad me han alegrado con cada uno de ellos; lamento mucho no poder responder personalmente a ellos, pero el tiempo lo tengo algo corto y quería publicar hoy como lo había prometido por face. Así que, especiales gracias a: **Marlene Vasquez**, **Marianux**, **inuykag4ever**, **Raven Sakura**, **Nieve Taisho**, **Sele de la Luna**, **Faby Sama**, **Ranka Hime**, **KaterineC**, **MarikoAngel**, **lindakagome** y **Ahome23**.

Gracias también a todas esas personas que me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos. No duden en dejarme sus comentarios y alegrarme la vida con ellos ;).

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	10. Te encontré

**Capítulo 10: Te encontré**

Estaba oscuro, el frío era intenso y en ningún momento había dejado de nevar. ¿Estaba por demás decir que estaba aterrada? Si alguien lograba encontrarla y brindarle la protección que tanto necesitaba, lo catalogaría como un verdadero milagro. Aún así, no estaba dispuesta a abandonar sus esperanzas, ni mucho menos dejar de luchar.

Con todas sus fuerzas, se sostuvo de la resistente raíz, que sobresalía de la resbaladiza y nevada tierra. Estaba a centímetros de llegar a la superficie de aquella empinada barranca. Escuchó las voces de sus perseguidores demasiado cerca de ella y, en un acto de desesperación por escapar, se impulsó hacía arriba, logrando subir la mitad de su cuerpo y apoyarse con una de sus piernas.

—¡No escaparás! —gruñó Hiten, atrapando el pie de la muchacha antes que terminara de trepar.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió Kagome, zarandeando su pierna con la suficiente energía para soltarse del agarre con una fuerte patada.

El hombre de largos y trenzados cabellos profirió una maldición, viendo a la azabache desaparecer de su campo de visión. Inmediatamente, después de reponerse del molesto dolor de su mandíbula, buscó otro camino más fácil para subir por el ascendente y casi vertical sendero para darle alcance. Sonrió malévolamente al divisar a su hermano menor al otro lado, adelantándose a la parte alta. La tendrían acorralada en menos de lo que pudiera cantar un gallo. Lo único que lamentaba era haberle perdido el rastro a la otra mujer, la cual, seguramente, habría ido a pedir ayuda. Oh, bueno, para entonces, ellos ya habrían desaparecido del lugar y con una bella rehén como garante.

Kagome continuó corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Le extrañó un poco no ver a sus persecutores pisándole los talones como hace unos instantes, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia. Es más, si esos dos se hubieran cansado de perseguirla, mucho mejor para ella. Pero no esperaba tener tanta suerte, mucho menos después de escuchar los asquerosos pensamientos de uno de ellos.

Sin siquiera imaginárselo, sus apresurados pasos terminaron por conducirla, otra vez, al mismo lugar en donde todo este ajetreo había comenzado. La oscuridad de la noche y la nieve, apenas le permitían distinguir el territorio y, aun así, estaba segura de saber en dónde se encontraba exactamente. El lago. No supo cómo ni en qué momento había regresado al punto de partida, pues simplemente había corrido hasta casi sentir reventar sus pulmones y su corazón. Quizás, había sido su subconsciente, evocando el nombre de su amado constantemente, y por ende, el único sitio en las montañas de Furano en el que se sentía acogida de alguna manera. No obstante, esta vez no tuvo tiempo alguno para detenerse a conmemorar significativos recuerdos, mucho menos a contemplar el invernal paisaje nocturno. No, el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era el deseo de huir y de salir con vida.

—¡Ya te tengo, preciosa! ¿Creíste que podrías escaparte?

Salido de la nada y para horror de la joven Higurashi, el hombre de enorme cabeza ovalada se posicionó sorpresivamente delante de ella y la atrapó de frente, evitándole toda oportunidad de escape. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, el otro sujeto —y hermano mayor de su captor— apareció a los pocos segundos desde atrás, riéndose de la situación.

—No, por favor… ¡AYÚDENME! —gritó la joven fuertemente con desesperación, revolviéndose entre los anchos brazos que la aprisionaban.

—Tranquila. Mi hermano Manten sólo se quiere divertir un poco contigo —se burló Hiten, decidiendo si quedarse mirando a la distancia o ayudar a sujetar a la revoltosa.

—¡ALÉJENSE DE ELLA!

Aquella masculina voz, fue como el mismo canto de los ángeles a los oídos de Kagome. Por un instante, creyó que había sido producto de su alterada imaginación, pero al vislumbrar la nostálgica y varonil figura a menos de veinte metros de ellos, su mente quedó en blanco de la impresión. ¡Era él! No estaba soñando. Aún en contra de todas las probabilidades y explicaciones lógicas, él había venido por ella. Él… ¡había llegado a rescatarla! Pero, ¿cómo era esto posible?

—Inu…Yasha… —musitó en un apenas audible susurro, llena de incredulidad.

Llegando de improvisto, el joven Taishô apareció en el lugar, sorprendiendo al mal intencionado Hiten con un poderoso puñetazo en la cara. La ansiedad y el frenesí lo habían movido de manera rápida, activándose en él aquel instinto protector inexplicable. Y es que, ver a la azabache en tan desagradable situación, le había hecho hervir la sangre a límites insospechados. No supo explicarse bien la causa exacta de toda esa furia desatada, pero si había algo que no soportaba, eran personas abusivas que buscaban aprovecharse de las mujeres de la manera más vil que pudiera existir.

Por un instante, sólo pudo centrarse en aquella bestia que mantenía a Kagome aprisionada, no queriendo otra cosa que apartarla de ella. Sin embargo, su primer oponente fue más rápido. Como era de esperarse, Hiten no pretendió quedarse con los brazos cruzados, no tardándose casi nada en levantarse y responder de la misma manera al reciente golpe recibido. Fuera quien fuera, ese entrometido individuo, se las pagaría. ¡Nadie golpeaba su hermoso rostro y se quedaba impune!

—¡Maldito infeliz! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —berreó el hombre de trenzados cabellos, contraatacando a InuYasha con ferocidad.

Una pelea salvaje comenzó entre los dos hombres de casi igual complexión. Repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, sin reparar en el daño que pudieran provocarle al otro.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Manten, soltando bruscamente a la joven, prácticamente, lanzándola detrás de él para ayudar a Hiten.

Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido y, como en cámara lenta, Kagome vio el suceso de los impensables acontecimientos pasar ante sus estupefactos ojos. Mientras su cerebro se demoraba en procesar toda aquella información, la pelea entre InuYasha y Hiten parecía haber llegado a su fin en cuestión de intensos segundos. El oji-dorado le proporcionó un puñetazo certero a su engreído oponente en el abdomen, dejándolo, aparentemente, inconsciente.

Una vez con el camino libre, InuYasha alzó la vista, encontrándose con un enfurecido Manten delante de él. Sus alargados y hundidos ojos expulsaron llamas de rencor en su contra y, cuando se alistó para enfrentarse contra el grandulón, éste le sonrió con perfidia, dándose la vuelta con sólo un objetivo en mente.

—¡CORRE! —le gritó el oji-dorado a la aún paralizada azabache, logrando apenas reaccionar.

Como si algo hubiese hecho _clic_ en la cabeza de Kagome, ella parpadeó, saliendo, finalmente, de su estupor. A toda prisa, se levantó de su sitio y corrió en dirección al congelado lago, queriendo evitar que Manten la alcanzara de nuevo.

InuYasha trató de detenerlo, pero antes de poder dar siquiera cinco pasos, un duro y fuerte golpe cayó sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, tumbándolo con violencia sobre la nieve. Torpemente, se giró para quedar boca arriba y en un estado semi-inconsciente, el joven Taishô reconoció al culpable de aquel garrotazo, con una gruesa rama en la mano, burlándose de él al haberlo vencido.

El dolor era punzante e intenso. Su cabeza le dio vueltas precipitosamente como un carrusel desbocado hasta el punto de desvanecerse los sonidos y todo a su alrededor en imágenes distorsionadas e irreconocibles.

—¡InuYasha!

A lo lejos, creyó escuchar el desesperado llamado de la azabache, que no paraba de gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Su voz resonó en un distante eco que, poco a poco, fue activando un fragmento adormecido en su mente, desconectándolo momentáneamente de la realidad. Como si una cinta cinematográfica explotara violentamente en su cabeza, miles de imágenes atravesaron sus neuronas a una velocidad impresionante; nada comparado con lo vivido minutos antes de llegar al lago.

Diversas partes de su vida se proyectaron ante sus adormecidos ojos a manera de flashes a penas reconocibles:

Momentos de felicidad, días de miseria, amargura y tristeza y… nuevamente varios escenarios en los que aparecía _esa_ mujer. Peleas sin sentido, una peculiar atracción, nuevos amigos, un reencuentro inesperado, nuevos sentimientos encontrados, malos entendidos y una despedida silenciosa que amenazó con enloquecerlo. Una búsqueda implacable, una reconciliación y dicha. Una propuesta entre pequeñas flores azules con pétalos en forma de estrella, un anillo que reflejaba sus más sinceros sentimientos hacia esa joven de cabellos azabaches, una dulce sonrisa… un beso, una caricia enloquecedora…

Tantas cosas, tantas emociones…

Un sentimiento precioso y atesorado…

Aquello que había olvidado…

La persona más valiosa de su vida…

El tiempo se paralizó y, de pronto, el bombardeo de imágenes cesó, para detenerse en una última escena particular que le dio la sensación de flotar entre las nubes. Los latidos de su corazón se tornaron fuertes y sonoros, indicándole el pasar de cada segundo en cada palpitar.

—_Te amo… —declaró él, penetrando con sus dorados orbes los chocolates de la hermosa mujer, antes de besarla rápidamente—. Sabes que me volvería loco si algo te ocurriese por mi causa. ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto conmigo, Kagome?_

—_Completamente —aseguró ella, abrazándose a la cintura de él con ambos brazos—. Por nada del mundo, permitiría que hicieras esto tu solo. Estamos juntos en esto, InuYasha._

—_Siempre juntos —musitó él, sonriéndole—. ¿Lista? _

_Dos gritos, una mezcla de terror, nerviosismo y emoción ante la sensación de vacío en la boca de sus estómagos, tras una peligrosa caída y, un inesperado grado de paz y relajación al quedar lánguidamente suspendidos de cabeza, en el aire._

_Un alegre viaje en familia que, de pronto, se vio perturbado ante la precipitosa aproximación de un vehículo de dos ruedas fuera de control. _

—_¡CUIDADO!_

—_¡Sôta!_

_Desesperación, preocupación, miedo y, finalmente, una caída inevitable que terminó en un duro golpe en su cabeza. _

—_¡InuYasha!_

_Trató de responder al llamado, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, sus ojos se negaron a abrirse para ver, aunque sea por última vez, el rostro de su prometida, su amada. Ella, su razón de vivir; su joya más preciada…_

_«Kagome…»_

_Los sonidos se extinguieron y su consciencia se apagó, quedando todo en un negro y oscuro vacío. _

Con una enorme bocanada de aire, InuYasha abrió precipitosamente sus dorados ojos, después de recuperar tan bruscamente todas aquellas memorias perdidas. ¡Lo recordaba todo! Cada emoción, cada sentimiento, cada vivencia… Sin embargo, sus instintos protectores no le permitieron detenerse a pensar demasiado en ello, pues tenía a alguien importante a quien salvar.

Su cuerpo se impulsó, prácticamente, por sí sólo, levantándolo de un salto para agarrar desprevenidamente a Hiten del brazo —quien le había dado la espalda al creerlo inconsciente o muerto—, proporcionándole un nuevo golpe para detenerlo. En una maniobra rápida entre arremetidas y esquivadas, lo arrojó por el precipicio con un enérgico empujón para deshacerse de él. Con un alarido, el hombre rodó violentamente colina abajo, llevándose consigo ramas, piedras y montones de nieve en su doloroso camino hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión.

—¡Kagome!

Sin detenerse a contemplar el desafortunado destino de Hiten, InuYasha corrió rápidamente en dirección a la azabache para interceptar al otro villano. Sin embargo, sus pasos se vieron forzados a detenerse abruptamente, al tener, de pronto, un arma apuntándole a la cabeza.

—Maldito, ¡no te acerques! —amenazó Manten, notablemente furioso por lo que acababa de presenciar—. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano —gruñó entre dientes.

—Keh, ese bastardo se lo merecía —se mofó el oji-dorado, descaradamente—. Tú serás el siguiente —lo amenazó, pese a su evidente desventaja.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —estalló Manten en ira, apretando cada vez más el gatillo—. No eres más que un hablador. Te mataré y me quedaré con esta mujer…

Kagome estaba aterrada. El hombre de gran cabeza calva parecía estar hablando muy en serio. Si no hacía algo rápido, mataría a InuYasha de seguro, y a ella… ¡ni pensarlo! Desesperada, buscó algo a su alrededor con la mirada —cualquier objeto que pudiera servirle como arma de defensa—, dándose cuenta de un detalle sumamente importante. ¡Manten y ella estaban sobre hielo! Al parecer, estaba algo frágil, pues se percató de una rajadura que se había formado cerca de los pies del feo grandulón, ciertamente, por su peso.

Una idea bastante peligrosa cruzó su mente tras localizar una roca de forma puntiaguda, y pese a ella, la única alternativa para salvar a su amado de morir de un balazo delante de ella.

—¡ESO JAMÁS!

Totalmente decidida, Kagome levantó la filosa piedra con todas sus fuerzas sobre su cabeza y la impactó enérgicamente contra el agrietado hielo. Manten apenas logró voltearla a ver en un acto reflejo, antes de sentir el piso abrirse bajo sus pies y, posteriormente, el brutal frío abrasar su piel. InuYasha no pudo hacer más que ensanchar sus dorados ojos con total horror, intercambiando su mirada efímeramente con la chocolate de la azabache antes de perderla de vista.

—¡KAGOMEEE!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡Gracias por la comida!

Ya siendo alrededor de las siete de las noche, la familia Higurashi se reunió en el comedor para degustar los deliciosos alimentos de la cena. Shippô incluso se había ofrecido a ayudar a la señora para sentirse útil de alguna manera y, aunque no fuese mucho, se sintió satisfecho con su labor. Además, no había nada mejor que compartir una comida más, en armonía y en compañía de tan maravillosas personas.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué estará haciendo Kagome en estos momentos? —pensó el pequeño pelirrojo en voz alta, después de devorar un par de bocados de su arroz.

—Debe estarse divirtiendo con sus amigos. Posiblemente, cenando también a estas horas —respondió la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa.

—Pues yo espero que cuando mi hermana regrese, sea junto a InuYasha —acotó Sôta con tono esperanzador y levemente nostálgico—. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el accidente y... lo echo de menos.

—Todos lo extrañamos, hijo, pero no podemos hacer más que esperar. Ellos estarán bien, tengo plena confianza en que pronto él recordará y volverá a ser el de antes —indicó la madre de familia, animando a los presentes—. ¿Alguien quiere más arroz? Iré a traerlo a la cocina.

Buscando un modo de cambiar el rumbo de la melancólica conversación, la mujer se levantó de su asiento para ir por las raciones ofrecidas. No era bueno demostrar preocupación o tristeza delante de los demás; era mejor mantener siempre una sonrisa en el rostro para dar confianza a la familia.

Con ese firme pensamiento en mente, llegó al marco de la puerta de la cocina, rozando, sin querer, un portarretratos de la cómoda. Éste cayó al piso, ocasionando que el sonido del vidrio al romperse llamara la atención de todos. La mujer sólo les sonrió para tranquilizarlos y que siguieran comiendo.

—Qué torpe —se dijo, recogiendo el portarretratos del piso.

Se trataba de una bella foto familiar, en la que estaban ella, Sôta, el abuelo, Kagome e, incluso, InuYasha; sin embargo, al notar el vidrio espesamente trisado justo en la parte de los rostros de los últimos dos, se alarmó. ¡Sus figuras habían quedado irreconocibles! Un mal presentimiento la embargó y sólo pudo rogar a los dioses que sus dos hijos estuviesen bien.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Desesperanza y angustioso miedo invadieron el alma de InuYasha. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que, antes de poder mover un músculo o siquiera parpadear, la catástrofe se formó delante de sus ojos. Su cuerpo reaccionó por inercia, mucho antes que su cerebro terminara de procesar lo ocurrido, y lo impulsó urgentemente hacia el lago que ahora era una mezcla entre agua helada y bloques de hielo disparejos.

En su ajetreada carrera de pocos metros, divisó a Manten luchar por salir a la superficie en dos ocasiones antes de hundirse definitivamente, tras perder la sensibilidad de sus articulaciones. De Kagome, no había señal alguna, lo que sólo podía indicar una cosa...

InuYasha no se detuvo a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de sus próximos actos, simplemente se despojó de sus abrigadas prendas a medio camino, dejando su torso completamente desnudo, para lanzarse al agua. Cada segundo contaba en esta delicada situación de vida o muerte. Él no iba a perderla. ¡No podía perderla! No ahora que sus confundidas memorias la habían encontrado.

El lago lo recibió crudamente en su interior, lacerando dolorosamente cada célula de su organismo, como si fuesen cinco mil cuchillos, hiriendo todo su cuerpo. Casi no fue capaz de retener el aire en sus pulmones, por el agonizante dolor que sintió en cuanto entró en contacto con el agua de temperaturas congelantes. No podía pensar debido al agónico tormento, pero si en algo se había enfocado para soportarlo, era salvar a Kagome, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Pese a su escasa visión en la espesura y oscuridad del agua, localizó a la mujer a muy corta distancia de él. Abatido, estiró su mano, llegando a ella en dos brazadas dificultosas, pero rápidas, y la aferró a él para salir juntos a la superficie. Con una exasperada bocanada de aire, llenó nuevamente sus pulmones con el vital oxígeno, aunque aquello le hiriera el pecho por el intenso frío del exterior. No obstante, salir del agua y sacar a su prometida de allí, era su prioridad. No había tiempo para preocuparse por _insignificantes_ detalles como el dolor y la hipotermia de su propio cuerpo.

—¡Kagome! —La llamó, una vez fuera del agua, habiéndola recostado en el firme suelo nevado. Un par de gotas de su empapado cabello cayeron sobre la pálida mejilla cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pero éstas no provocaron ningún efecto—. Kagome, ¡respóndeme!

Estaba muy fría —aun más que él— y todo el calor de su sangre parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo. Su blanca piel, ahora tenía una tonalidad azulada, lo cual no hacía más que aumentar la preocupación del hombre. La zarandeó levemente y al no recibir ninguna reacción de parte de ella, se agachó al pecho femenino para ver si percibía algún movimiento que le indicara que aún respiraba o si lograba escuchar un minúsculo latido proveniente de su corazón.

Nada.

La angustia y el temor invadieron su ser entero. Algo muy dentro de él parecía querer resquebrajarse en cualquier momento. Los latidos de su propio corazón golpearon tan fuerte contra su pecho, que creyó escucharlos como tambor, retumbando en el mortífero silencio de aquel lugar. Su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente ante la expectativa y pudo sentir, claramente, el escozor de sus ojos ante la acumulación de lágrimas que amenazaban con mojar sus mejillas.

—Tonta… ¿por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido para salvarme? —le reprochó con voz temblorosa, a punto del quebranto. El intenso frío comenzaba a hacer mella en su semi-desnudo y empapado cuerpo, aunque no era algo de lo que estuviese preocupado ahora—. Maldición, ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME ASÍ!

En un acto desesperado e intuitivo, InuYasha tomó a Kagome de la nuca e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, uniendo inmediatamente su boca con la de ella para darle oxígeno directo. Un beso de vida. Nunca pensó que el contacto con sus labios terminara por hacer estallar todas aquellas emociones que habían permanecido adormecidas por tanto tiempo dentro de él al perder la memoria. De hecho, no comprendía cómo había podido vivir sin ella tras el accidente, sin reconocerla o titubear ante su simple tacto. Su vida estaba ligada a la de ella, desde que sus destinos se habían cruzado por primera vez... Entonces, ¡¿cómo diablos había sido capaz de olvidarla?!

_«¡Kagome!»_

Con insistencia y lleno de frustración, repitió la acción varias veces, bombeando el corazón de la azabache en cada intervalo necesario, con la esperanza de reanimarla. Quería volver a escuchar su dulce voz y perderse en aquellos ojos chocolates que representaban la luz de su existencia misma. Necesitaba su perdón, por haberla hecho pasar por tantos sufrimientos. ¡Había sido un completo estúpido! Si ella no regresaba a él, no podría continuar… Simplemente, se dejaría vencer por el intenso frío para seguirla al más allá.

_«Por favor… ¡vuelve a mí!»_

Y, como si Kagome hubiese escuchado su afligido llamado silencioso, ella volvió a respirar. Una fuerte tos la obligó a expulsar una gran cantidad de agua que había estado retenida en su interior, obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias. InuYasha soltó un agonizante suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado al saberla viva y la ayudó a incorporarse parcialmente, recostándola en su pecho. Cuando la vio abrir los ojos, fijándolos en los suyos, sintió su alma regresar a su cuerpo.

—InuYasha… —susurró ella débilmente, regalándole una sonrisa.

—¡Te encontré! —musitó el oji-dorado, envolviéndola en sus brazos con angustia.

¡Estaba viva! Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber para tranquilizar su afligida alma. El encontrar a Kagome, no sólo físicamente, sino también en el aspecto sentimental, le había devuelto la razón de su existencia. Había recuperado su corazón perdido.

Sin poder pronunciar más palabras, la joven mujer cayó nuevamente inconsciente por el agotamiento y, posiblemente, por la hipotermia que estaba sufriendo. InuYasha se apresuró a arroparla con su abrigo y, así mismo, buscó sus prendas sueltas para cubrir su ya escarchado torso del intenso frío, tomando luego a Kagome en sus brazos. Tenía que buscar un refugio lo antes posible o, de lo contrario, ambos morirían congelados.

No muy lejos de allí, estaba seguro de recordar una vieja cabaña que era utilizada como bodega de almacenamiento. Sí, el mismo lugar al cual habían llegado ambos hace un tiempo cuando se perdieron tras su venturoso y primer paseo al lago. Un sitio, posiblemente, conocido por pocos y que guardaba sus recuerdos de su primera vez, íntimamente, juntos... Aquellos maravillosos y apasionados momentos que les brindaron calor en una noche fría, demostrándose su amor de una forma más carnal. Las memorias fluyeron en su mente a medida que avanzaba a través de la ventisca que, parecía haberse intensificado, llenándolo de nostalgia.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse y sus extremidades a fallarle. Ya casi no podía sentir sus piernas; el húmedo frío se había calado hasta sus huesos. La respiración comenzaba a tornársele dificultosa y la muchacha en sus brazos parecía volverse cada vez más pesada. Sus movimientos se hicieron torpes y en un mal paso, se desequilibró, cayendo pesadamente de rodillas. Sin aliento, descendió su dorada mirada al rostro de su prometida y la aferró más fuerte a él, poniéndose nuevamente de pie. Claro que no se rendiría tan fácilmente... por ella.

Y, cuando alzó nuevamente la vista, cual regalo de los dioses, vio la tan anhelada cabaña delante de él. ¡Su salvación!

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se apresuró a ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con su pierna una vez dentro. Depositó cuidadosamente a Kagome en el suelo, muy cerca de la empolvada chimenea y se sacudió la nieve de sus ropas. Posteriormente, buscó con qué encender fuego, encontrando unos viejos leños y una cajita de fósforos sobre un aparador. Aunque con sus manos heladas y temblorosas a penas pudo sujetar los pequeños palitos.

—Maldición —masculló, cuando el quinto intento falló.

La madera parecía estar húmeda por lo que sería imposible lograr encender algo en la inútil chimenea. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Instintivamente, el oji-dorado se volteó a la azabache y la observó, preocupado. Ella estaba respirando apenas y los latidos de su corazón eran muy débiles. Estaba demasiado pálida y la leve decoloración azulada de su piel no hacía más que inquietarlo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para hacerla entrar en calor cuanto antes o, de lo contrario…!

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, comenzó a desvestirla, despojándola de las empapadas y frías prendas. En una esquina, localizó un bulto de toallas y trapos viejos amontonados, los cuales servirían perfectamente para cubrirla. No obstante, al él estar en las mismas condiciones que ella, decidió quitarse también su ropa, quedando, de igual forma, totalmente desnudo y expuesto. No pensó en nada perverso, —ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente—, únicamente se recostó junto a joven y la abrazó a su cuerpo para darle y darse abrigo. Si había algún método para no morir congelado, ése era el calor del cuerpo humano y, a su lado se quedaría hasta recuperar su temperatura natural.

_«Juntos, saldremos de ésta, mi amor…»_

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo han estado? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sí, ¡y mucho!

¡Este capítulo sí que estuvo intenso! Debo confesar que con tantas cosas, me costó un poco redactarlo, más que nada por no saber cómo sacar todas las ideas de mi cabeza y pasarlas a Word xD. Espero que haya quedado comprensible, y los mantuviera enganchados hasta la última línea :P. ¡Ya no nos falta mucho para terminar!

Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews. Ya saben que sus opiniones y comentarios me alegran la vida, además de entusiasmarme a seguir escribiendo para ustedes *-*. Mis especiales agradecimientos a: **Marianux**, **inuykag4ever**, **Ahome23**, **Hanato04Kobato. IK**, **Raven Sakura**, **Lis-Sama**, **haru10**, **Sele de la Luna**, **Faby Sama**, **lindakagome**, **Nieve Taisho** y **sharied love**.

Gracias también a todas esas personas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. No duden en dejarme sus comentarios ;).

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	11. Perdón y reconciliación

**Capítulo 11: Perdón y reconciliación**

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida —o perdido la consciencia—, pero al despertar, se encontró sobre una cama en el despacho médico del hotel. Se quitó la cobija de encima y descubrió que la herida de su pie también había sido tratada y vendada, evitando cualquier posible infección o desangramiento. Sintiendo aún un poco de dolor, se tocó el tobillo con delicadeza, remembrando, automáticamente, todo lo acontecido en las montañas y en aquel lago.

Desesperación, incertidumbre y mucho miedo llegaron a su mente.

—_Si te sucediera algo, alguien estaría muy triste por ti... _

Esa tonta de Kagome había jugado cruelmente con sus sentimientos, diciéndole aquello. ¿Acaso había esperado que por sus palabras ella se preocuparía menos? ¡Qué ilusa! ¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginarlo? En cuanto la azabache desapareció de su vista, no dudó, ni por un instante, en arrastrarse como pudiera por el largo y difícil camino para pedir ayuda urgente. No fue sencillo y, seguramente, no lo habría logrado de no ser por aquel buen hombre en su motonieve.

Alivio, eso fue lo que sintió al ser llevada al interior del hotel. De hecho, todas sus turbaciones se desvanecieron cuando InuYasha la reconfortó en sus brazos, brindándole su calor y protección. Nunca se imaginó que él saldría corriendo a la simple mención de Kagome tras saberla en peligro. Aquel simple acto, fue más que suficiente para romperle, nuevamente, el corazón y hacerle entender que, su amor nunca más sería correspondido como antaño. Él, con o sin memoria, siempre le pertenecería a ella… a su rival. Esa mujer era mucho más importante para él y, sería ella por quién InuYasha se entristecería si algo le sucediera, por el sencillo hecho de ser la persona que reconocía su alma como su otra mitad, aun cuando fuese inconsciente de ello.

En el fondo, siempre lo había sabido, pero el corazón se había negado a escuchar la razón. Ahora, debería asumir las consecuencias. Al parecer, su destino la había condenado a vagar por el mundo como un triste cadáver, sin amor, y sin un rumbo fijo hasta el día en que lograra olvidar al hombre que la había cautivado.

—Kôga, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Los encontraron?

—No hay ni rastro de ellos. La ventisca se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve y no pudimos continuar. El equipo de búsqueda optó por una retirada hasta mañana temprano, cuando las condiciones climatológicas mejoraran.

Las voces de los amigos de Kagome se filtraron a través de las delgadas paredes desde la estancia a la habitación, llenándola de nerviosismo y angustia en un instante. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ellos estaban perdidos? ¡¿Cómo era posible que todavía no los localizaran?! Había dos vidas en juego, eso en caso que InuYasha se reuniera con Kagome de manera instintiva, pues desconocía si él ya habría recobrado la memoria o no. Además, esos maleantes continuaban sueltos y… ¿qué pasaría si los atrapaban? ¡Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta!

—Entonces, ¿los dejarán allá fuera a su suerte? —Reconoció a Sango con tono de reproche y desespero—. En estos precisos momentos podrían estar en grave peligro y, con la tormenta... ¡Dios! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!

—No hay nada que podamos hacer... —dijo Kôga con impotencia—. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera sabemos si InuYasha está con Kagome ahora o… si esos malditos la capturaron.

No había nada más deprimente que sólo escuchar, y no poder hablar; de ver todo a su alrededor, pero no poder expresar las emociones albergadas en su corazón; de percibir, tocar y sentir, pero no ser correspondida siquiera en un abrazo afectivo que la consolara.

Una solitaria lágrima de impotencia y profunda tristeza se escapó de uno de los ojos café de Kikyô, sintiéndose la mujer más infeliz del mundo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Una agradable calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo, logrando infiltrarse hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Tan reconfortante y tan apacible. El penetrante frío que había amortiguado sus extremidades al punto de inmovilizarla, había desaparecido paulatinamente, devolviéndole el aliento de vida que creyó perdido. Dio un inhalo profundo, llenando sus pulmones con el oxígeno vital y sintió su corazón latir nuevamente con fuerza. De un momento a otro, su subconsciente dejó de formar parte de aquel mundo en que la realidad y la quimera se mezclan, para percibir el entorno que la rodeaba.

Creyó escuchar el casi constante golpeteo de algo muy cerca de ella, por lo que se esforzó en abrir sus ojos para averiguar el origen de aquel sonido. Lo primero que vio fue oscuridad. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar mejor su vista en el lugar de casi inexistente iluminación y alcanzó a distinguir una ventana en frente de ella, que crujía por la intensidad del fuerte viento que debía hacer afuera. ¿En dónde se encontraba?

Aturdida, movió sus pupilas de un lado al otro, tratando de reconocer alguna cosa y, fue entonces cuando percibió el aliento de alguien en su cuello, antes de siquiera intentar incorporarse. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al instante. Sintió escalofríos, por no mencionar el temor que comenzó a invadirla.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta del brazo que se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura, además del cuerpo que se mantenía celosamente pegado a su espalda. Su corazón se agitó debido al nerviosismo. Y, de pronto, fue consciente de la exposición de su piel al frío cuando, en un ligero movimiento por quitarse cuidadosamente aquella masculina extremidad de encima, la prenda que cubría su hombro se resbaló. El pánico se apoderó de ella al saberse completamente desnuda y, por lo que podía sentir, ¡su desconocido captor también!

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar? ¿Quién era la persona detrás de ella?

Los recuerdos de lo acontecido la asaltaron de lleno. Remembró su desesperada huida, el lago, la inesperada llegada de InuYasha, un arma apuntándole en la cabeza y… un dolor agonizante que terminó por hacerle perder la consciencia. ¡Dios, InuYasha! ¿Qué había pasado con él?

Se sintió morir de sólo imaginar que uno de esos asquerosos asesinos pudiera haberse salido con la suya, abusando de ella y deshaciéndose de su amado en el acto. Comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían. Su mente se turbó, siendo el deseo de despertar de esta maldita pesadilla y escapar, lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos instantes. De hecho, reuniría todas sus fuerzas para matar a…

—¿Kagome?

La respiración de la joven mujer se cortó ante el repentino reconocimiento de aquella nostálgica voz. Una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos, humedeciendo su mejilla, mientras su consciencia se negaba a reaccionar todavía. ¿Lo habría imaginado?

—¿Inu…Yasha…? —susurró apenas audiblemente en un lapso de incredulidad, sólo para cerciorarse.

El hombre se abrazó más fuertemente a ella, enterrando su rostro en el cuello femenino. Lo escuchó suspirar con alivio, como si hubiese logrado despojarse de una gran carga que había estado aprisionando su pecho. No se trataba de un sueño; era real. ¡Era él!

—¡Has despertado! —profirió el hombre, reprimiendo un atormentado gemido. Sin duda, éstas habían sido las horas más angustiosas de toda su vida. No sabía cómo describir la alegría que sentía en estos momentos—. Estaba tan preocupado que… ¡pensé que te perdía! Nunca debí dejarte sola… Yo…

Conmocionada por las afligidas palabras a penas pronunciadas por el oji-dorado, la azabache aferró la masculina mano que posaba sobre su abdomen con la suya, dándole ánimos e indicándole que todo estaba bien. Sin romper el protector abrazo de InuYasha, Kagome se giró lentamente en su sitio para poder mirarlo de frente, continuando ambos acostados en el piso, entre toallas y viejas sábanas. Los dorados orbes del hombre refulgieron como dos faroles en medio de la oscuridad sobre ella, con inquietud.

La forma en que él la miraba… Las emociones que se reflejaban a través de sus pupilas, permitiéndole ver su alma expuesta y vulnerable… Una mirada que lo expresaba todo, sin necesidad de palabras, transmitiéndole una mezcla de sensaciones que no creyó volverlas a ver. ¿Podría ser…?

—InuYasha, ¿has… recordado? —preguntó ella, dudosa, pero esperanzada—. ¿Cuándo fue que tu…?

—Cuando supe que estabas en peligro, mis instintos me guiaron hacia ti… y cuando te vi con esos sujetos, simplemente, enloquecí —confesó el hombre con sinceridad—. Supongo que el golpe en la cabeza que me dio uno de esos malditos, ayudó a sacudir mis recuerdos —bromeó, queriendo darle un ligero toque de humor a la situación—. ¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste mucho?

—¡Tonto! Te tardaste… —reprochó la azabache, escondiendo su rostro en el firme pecho masculino, sintiendo como las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos nuevamente. Ese mal chiste no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia—. Creí que ya no volverías más a mí…

InuYasha apretó ligeramente su mandíbula y frunció su entrecejo, imaginándose el sufrimiento que debió causarle todo este tiempo. El sollozo de la mujer le partía el corazón y el sólo recordar las veces que la había menospreciado y rechazado, le daba rabia consigo mismo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

Sintiéndose un completo miserable, el oji-dorado la abrazó con fervor, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, queriendo brindarle protección y seguridad. Por un instante, se sintió inseguro de poder dañarla, pero el deseo de estrecharla, sólo para asegurarle de que estaba allí con ella y no se alejaría, fue inevitable. Además, la hipotermia parecía haber desaparecido del organismo femenino y su temperatura se había restablecido. ¡Oh, y cómo le había costado abrigarla y mantenerla caliente!

—Kagome… lo siento tanto —expuso apesadumbrado, sintiendo aquel doliente nudo en su garganta por el remordimiento—. Yo nunca quise… Jamás me perdonaré por todo el daño que te he hecho —se lamentó, reprochándose a sí mismo por el gran error que había cometido tras el accidente—. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarte?! Tu, que eres lo más valioso que tengo…

La respuesta, ciertamente, la llenó de regocijo. No sabía cómo ni en qué instante se había dado este milagro pero, finalmente, había ocurrido y de la manera más inesperada. Estuvo luchando por tanto tiempo para recuperarlo, sin obtener el más mínimo resultado y, ahora, de la nada, él había recobrado sus memorias perdidas. Por supuesto que, el ajetreo, la desesperación, el susto por aquellos asesinos y las violentas situaciones, debieron ayudar para que aquel bloqueo en su cerebro se desvaneciera. Por algo decían que no había mal que por bien no viniera.

Es increíble como el cuerpo humano termina reaccionando ante momentos desesperados como mecanismo de defensa, tanto para borrar algún recuerdo, como para recuperarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Me hiciste tanta falta —musitó ella, buscando los dorados ojos de su amado para perderse en su candor.

Ambos se miraron por unos breves segundos, perdiéndose en las ventanas de sus almas abiertas y transparentes, llenos de nostalgia. Y, sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, unieron sus labios en un añorado y tierno beso que representó el sello de una nueva promesa de amor, el bálsamo del perdón y la restauración de su interrumpida relación. El simple contacto los estremeció, alterando cada fibra de sus cuerpos como dos adolescentes que compartían el primer roce íntimo de sus bocas. Sin embargo, la dulce y casta caricia no duró demasiado, al percibir la azabache una temperatura fuera de lo normal en las mejillas del hombre.

—InuYasha, ¡tienes fiebre! —dijo alarmada, separándose de él lo suficiente para mirarlo al rostro, apartarle un poco el flequillo y tocarle con preocupación la frente.

—No es nada, no te preocupes —trató de tranquilizarla él, bastante calmado—. Debe ser por el chapuzón de agua fría que me di antes de llegar aquí —bromeó, regalándole una sonrisa.

Considerando por todo lo que había pasado desde el rescate de su amada novia, esta pequeña elevación en su temperatura corporal no era más que un leve resfrío por exhibir su torso desnudo a climas invernales. Con algo de descanso y, tal vez, un analgésico, estaría como nuevo.

—¿Te metiste al lago… para salvarme? —titubeó Kagome, impresionada—. ¡Pero qué locura; pudiste haber muerto!

—Era eso o suicidarme tras asimilar tu muerte —respondió con tono serio y pensativo, borrando su previa sonrisa. El sólo recordar que había estado a punto de perderla para siempre, lo torturaba—. Además, tu pusiste en riesgo tu vida primero al romper la capa de hielo —le recordó con reproche.

—InuYasha… —no supo qué decir ni cómo contradecirlo; después de todo, él tenía razón. ¿Quién diría que ambos serían capaces de dar su vida por el otro sin medir las consecuencias? Sólo su amor lo hacía posible—. Tenemos que bajarte esa fiebre —indicó rápidamente, buscando cambiar el tema.

Casi por instinto, Kagome trato de ponerse de pie para buscar su abrigo; estaba segura de tener un par de aspirinas en alguno de sus bolsillos. No obstante, InuYasha se lo impidió, sujetándola casi por reflejo del brazo y reteniéndola en su lugar para evitar que se levantara.

—Te enfriarás. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó devolverle el calor a tu cuerpo? —la regañó el hombre y sólo entonces, la azabache fue nuevamente consciente de su desnudez. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de ese _pequeño_ detalle? Cual tomate, sus mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente de la vergüenza—. Perdona si no encontré otra forma para mantenerte con vida —rió InuYasha, desviando sus dorados ojos a los pechos de Kagome con cierta picardía.

—¡Oye!

¿Cómo no divertirse con los pequeños pucheros y los tímidos sonrojos de esa bella mujer, y deleitarse con las proporcionadas curvas que le ofrecía su femenino cuerpo? Una vista difícilmente resistible para cualquier hombre y, aún así, sólo ahora que ella estaba recuperada y despierta, era cuando él se daba el lujo de observarla de esa manera. ¿Fiebre? Sí, tenía un poco, pero en estos momentos sentía que ya no era causa de una reacción defensiva de su organismo ante la posible presencia de agentes endémicos, causados por el frío.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de estar de este modo junto a la mujer que tanto amaba? Completamente solos y desnudos…

—Eres hermosa —susurró InuYasha con voz ronca, aturdiendo a la sonrojada mujer.

Acariciando tentadoramente el largo del brazo femenino, llegó a la pequeña mano y la tomó entre la suya, levantándola a la altura de su rostro para besarla con devoción. Con su otra extremidad libre, buscó el colgante de significado especial sobre su pecho y lo aferró en su puño por unos instantes. Miró a la azabache profundamente a los ojos y, de un tirón, soltó la cadena de plata de su cuello y le enseñó la palma con el objeto sobre ella.

—El anillo... —musitó Kagome sin palabras al reconocerlo pese a la penumbra del cuartito, olvidándose nuevamente de su condición. No podía creer que él lo conservara aun sin conocer su origen o su significado en ese momento.

—Te pertenece, mi amor —indicó el joven Taishô—; claro, si es que aún me aceptas y me permites cumplir la promesa que una vez te hice… —hizo una pequeña pausa, al tiempo que deslizaba el anillo con diamante sobre el delgado dedo anular de la joven—, la promesa de protegerte, amarte y hacerte feliz hasta el fin de mis días.

Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos chocolates de la mujer y en un movimiento arrebatado, besó efusivamente a su prometido con infinito amor. ¿Cómo no iba a aceptarlo? Él era su razón de ser y ahora, estaban juntos otra vez, sin importar nada más.

Los instintos de InuYasha lo guiaron con anhelo y ella se dejó llevar por el calor que le ofrecía el masculino cuerpo, sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. Todo malestar quedó atrás; las preocupaciones abandonaron sus mentes, transportándolos a un lugar celestial en el que sólo importaban ellos dos. Sus bocas juguetearon sedientas entre gemidos, cargadas de pasión, añoranza y profundo amor. Sus manos recorrieron afanosamente la piel desnuda del otro, palpando y reconociendo cada perfecta curvatura, rozándose y otorgándose placer en cada minúsculo movimiento de sus cuerpos. Un contacto tan íntimo que iba más allá de una muestra de amor física; era la fusión de dos almas necesitadas y enamoradas que despertaban la naturaleza verdadera de un solo ser por medio de sus ardientes caricias.

—Te amo…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con el cesar de la furiosa tormenta de nieve, los primeros rayos del sol se dejaron ver entre las blancas y perfectas montañas de Furano, indicando el nuevo y resplandeciente amanecer de un nuevo día. Algunas aves de la localidad alegraron con su melódico canto aquellos nevados paisajes, agradeciendo al creador el fin de una tempestad.

En cuanto los signos de peligro se extinguieron y el cielo se despejó, el equipo de rescatistas y las respectivas autoridades retomaron su exhaustiva búsqueda por la joven pareja perdida y un par de reconocidos asesinos sueltos. Kôga y Miroku los acompañaron sin dudarlo, dividiéndose, conjuntamente con ellos, en dos equipos para realizar una búsqueda más amplia y rápida. La espera durante las horas de inactividad habían sido angustiosas, desesperantes y, definitivamente, de gran impotencia. El sólo imaginar que algo realmente muy malo les pudo haber pasado a sus amigos durante la larga y, perceptivamente, interminable noche, los llenaba de preocupación extrema. El temor de, posiblemente, sólo encontrar sus cuerpos inertes y sepultados bajo la nieve, era un pensamiento que los torturaba y, aún así, no del todo descartable.

La espesa capa de nieve dificultó la búsqueda en todos los aspectos. Si alguna vez hubo huellas, éstas desaparecieron sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. ¿Cómo encontrar a alguien bajo estas condiciones? ¡Esto era frustrante! En más de tres horas, no habían encontrado nada; ni siquiera un mísero cabello que les indicara que alguno había estado allí.

Kôga estaba al borde de un colapso. Y, de pronto, al dar un nuevo paso al frente, sintió un leve crujir bajo su pie. Con curiosidad, se agachó y escarbó un poco entre la nieve suelta, encontrando un celular de color rosado con un colgante en forma de perla. Estaba por demás decir que lo había reconocido al instante.

—Esto... es de Kagome... —balbuceó, consternado y, ciertamente, intranquilo.

—Señor, tiene que ver esto —indicó un miembro del equipo de rescate, de repente.

El moreno se apresuró a ver lo que fuera que hubiere llamado la atención del hombre y lo siguió sin hacer preguntas. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió a medida que trepaba por el empinado sendero. Al llegar a la plana superficie, sus ojos se ensancharon con admiración por el espléndido paisaje que tenía delante de sus ojos. ¿No era éste el sitio que había descrito Kikyô? Pero, sus facciones cambiaron prontamente, reflejando horror. Sintió sus extremidades temblar al divisar el desastre en aquel hermoso lugar.

—El lago está...

Sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, observó varios bloques de hielo levantados y sobresalientes de lo que debería ser una superficie plana y lisa. ¡Esto no podía ser! ¿Alguien había caído dentro? Los indicios de un resquebrajamiento abrupto del congelado lago, sin duda, estaban allí, aumentando la preocupación y miedo del oji-celestre. Aun si quisiera sumergirse en el agua para comprobar su teoría, nadie lograría sobrevivir con sólo el intento. Además, aquellas partes que deberían mostrar agua, ya habían formado una delgada capa de cristal debido al intenso frío que había hecho anoche. En poco, esas grietas y ranuras se volverían a congelar completamente. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Con manos temblorosas, Kôga sacó su celular y marcó presurosamente el número de Miroku. Antes de sacar cualquier conjetura, necesitaba averiguar si su amigo había tenido mejor suerte durante la búsqueda. A lo mejor los había encontrado…

—_Lo sentimos, usted se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura. _

El inesperado mensaje de la grabadora sorprendió al hombre. ¡Grandioso! ¿Cómo era posible que el área no tuviese señal? ¡Malditas operadoras telefónicas! Ahora, ¿cómo salir de dudas? Sencillo, tendría que esperar a reunirse de nuevo con Miroku y los demás para intercambiar datos.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Sumamente concentrado, analizó, por reiterada vez, el pedazo de papel que mostraba impreso toda el área al que tenían acceso. Un mapa que le había otorgado el dueño del hotel para que pudiera guiarse, sin problemas, durante la exploración. Inclusive, había marcado con un marcador de color rojo las partes ya revisadas. También señaló el punto exacto en que habían encontrado la motonieve que se llevó InuYasha para una mejor referencia, pero desde allí, no habían tenido mucha suerte. De los hermanos Relámpago, tampoco había habido mayores señales, por lo que no podían saber a ciencia cierta la gravedad del peligro en el que estarían sus amigos.

—Veamos... el lago está aquí y de acuerdo a la señorita Kikyô, ellas se separaron por acá... Si InuYasha llegó allí, entonces, posiblemente, se encontró con la señorita Kagome por allá —Miroku realmente estaba haciendo trabajar su cerebro—. Si fuera perseguido y una tormenta de nieve me alcanzara, lo primero que haría... sería buscar un refugio... —el oji-azul giró el mapa en sus manos y al no ver lo que buscaba, optó por preguntar a alguno de sus acompañantes—: Disculpen, ¿saben si hay alguna cueva o algún lugar para refugiarse por aquí cerca?

El pequeño grupo se volteó a él; luego intercambiaron sus miradas para consultarse, silenciosamente, entre ellos, finalmente, negando con sus cabezas. Sólo un hombre pareció recordar algo y tomó la palabra:

—Existe un lugar a menos de un kilómetro de aquí... —indicó—. Una pequeña cabaña que solemos utilizar como bodega auxiliar para guardar cosas perdidas de los visitantes y, a veces, objetos desechables del hotel... si alguien decidió guarecerse en ese lugar, no creo que la pasara muy bien anoche, pues la casucha a penas da la posibilidad de un techo.

—Pues nada perdemos con ir a verificar —dijo Miroku, albergando todas sus esperanzas de encontrar a alguno de sus amigos en ese lugar.

Sin mayores discusiones, todos se pusieron en marcha, examinando el área a su alrededor mientras avanzaban. Después de media hora de dificultosa caminata, lograron divisar lo que parecía ser una pequeña casita, parcialmente enterrada entre la espesa nieve. Todo se veía bastante calmado y, posiblemente, el interior estaría vacío, pero para un prófugo de la justicia, cualquier escondite podía ser válido para ocultar su pellejo.

Miroku estuvo a punto de gritar los nombres de sus amigos para ver si obtenía alguna respuesta, pero el equipo policial lo acalló de inmediato, tomando el control de la situación por cuestiones de seguridad. Con diligencia, varios hombres se encargaron de liberar calladamente la entrada, preparándose de inmediato para una sorpresiva intromisión. Todos sacaron sus armas y con una silenciosa señal de sus cabezas, patearon la frágil puerta con fuerza para ingresar.

—¡Arriba las manos! —Gritó uno de los agentes antes de parpadear con absoluta estupefacción para, finalmente, bajar su pistola, atónito y sin habla—. Eh…

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Miroku, curioso, y el hombre sólo pudo señalar con su dedo al frente.

Los demás compañeros agentes, algunos del equipo rescatista y el oji-azul, asomaron sus cabezas por la entrada para ver lo que pasaba, llevándose, igualmente, una gran sorpresa. De entre un bulto de sábanas y trapos viejos, una adormilada pareja se dejó entrever, despreocupadamente. No había delincuentes, tampoco heridos ni secuestrados… solo ellos dos.

InuYasha se incorporó de medio cuerpo y entreabrió sus ojos, ciertamente, molestado por la abrupta intromisión de luz que le había dado directo en el rostro, más que por los inesperados visitantes. Kagome se sentó en su puesto también, sin comprender lo que ocurría, y se frotó somnolientamente sus ojos con una mano.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —balbuceó, sin percatarse que, con su natural movimiento, su torso había quedado completamente al descubierto ante la presencia de ocho furiosamente sonrojados y paralizados hombres (menos uno, claro estaba).

—Dichosos los ojos que la ven, señorita Kagome. Luce radiante esta mañana —se atrevió a hablar un desvergonzado Miroku, delineando, sin recato, los bien formados pechos femeninos que se mostraban majestuosos ante él. Luego reparó en el hombre que estaba a su lado—. Oh, InuYasha, ¿así que también estás aquí? Me alegro de que los dos estén bien.

InuYasha parpadeó confundido ante tal comentario sin saber cómo reaccionar. Al parecer, aún continuaba dormido, y su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la actual e incómoda situación. Cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría extremadamente avergonzado o, por lo menos, se habría alterado. Era un típico _"lapsus brutus"_ que lo tenía con cara de tonto indefenso. Lo único que logró hacer, fue voltearse hacia la mujer a su lado y, fue hasta entonces que algo en su cabeza hizo clic, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos como enormes platos.

Kagome, por su lado, terminó de despertar y cual cachorrito perdido en medio de gente desconocida, los miró a todos con un gran signo de interrogación saliendo de su cabeza. Dadas las incómodas miradas de todos esos hombres sobre ella, frunció levemente una ceja y ladeó su rostro hacia InuYasha, encontrándose con los dorados ojos perdidos en cierta parte de su anatomía. Con curiosidad, descendió la vista al mismo lugar y…

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

El despavorido grito de la azabache fue más que suficiente para sacudir a un abstraído InuYasha y activar su lado protector en un parpadeo. La pequeña cabaña se estremeció ante el despertar de la _bestia_ celosa y posesiva, obligando a todos los presentes a salir corriendo entre tropezones y montoneras con tal de resguardar sus vidas de una posible paliza y objetos voladores. Y, es que, no había nada más atemorizante que un hombre defendiendo lo que era suyo de _buitres _fisgones, más aún cuando se trataba de una mujer con la cual había compartido la cama (o el piso, daba lo mismo). Todos lo habían entendido, menos uno.

—Veo que supieron sobrellevar muy bien el terrible frío de anoche; apuesto que con tanto calor ni lo sintieron —insinuó Miroku con picardía y completamente sonriente, después de analizar mejor la presente situación—. Ya te habías tardado, amigo mío, te felicito por volver y recuperar la mem…

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Sí, InuYasha Taishô había recuperado felizmente la memoria, recordando, sobre todo, a su adorada e irremplazable prometida Kagome. De eso no había la menor duda y el inescrupuloso de Miroku lo confirmó tras recibir el golpe de un leño volador en su cabeza, ante el ataque de su amigo por proteger celosamente la integridad de SU mujer.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo han estado? Apuesto que a full entre estudios, proyectos y trabajo :P. Bueno, en mi caso, únicamente, las dos últimas opciones xD. Han sido semanas realmente pesadas y, al parecer, aún no terminan. Pero, que todo sea para bien n_n.

Sé que algunas me querrán apedrear por cortarles la escena _hot_, pero dada la clasificación "T" del fic, se la dejo a su entera imaginación xD. Ya les compensaré en algún One Shot que tengo planeado a futuro :P. Por lo pronto, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y no los haya decepcionado en nada. Si todo sale bien, creo que el próximo capítulo ya sería el último, así que estense atentos para lo que pueda venir. Hoy estuvo bastante calmado, considerando que no me alcanzó la escena que quise poner acá… En fin.

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecerles a todos por su paciencia y por su incondicional apoyo. Como siempre, sus reviews me alegran la vida, además de entusiasmarme a seguir escribiendo para ustedes: **Faby Sama**, **Ahome23**, **Kiba-sanDval-Taisho**, **Lis**, **lindakagome**, **Fireeflower**, **haru10**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Raven Sakura**, **Sele de la Luna**, **kira-taisho-128**, **Megami No Gaka-C**, **nanami kiss**, **sharied love**, **koneko taisho**, **niko pince**, **lokis cardenalin**, **akari-mamoru2904**, **MONICA V**, **Kira Sakura** y **kariina**.

Gracias también a todas esas personas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Recuerden que no muerdo, así que no duden en dejarme sus comentarios ;).

¡Hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	12. Sacrificio de amor

**Capítulo 12: Sacrificio de amor**

Con cuidado, el equipo rescatista se encargó de romper la capa de hielo con la maquinaria solicitada, para después introducir una especie de mano robótica —con una cámara y una linterna en ella— en las profundidades del lago. El objetivo: hallar el cadáver perdido de uno de los hermanos Relámpago, Manten. Pues, lo que menos querrían los lugareños, era que el cuerpo de éste saliera a flote en la primavera y espantara a los turistas. Uno de los hombres manipuló expertamente el sofisticado artefacto para los fines pertinentes, escaneando a través del pequeño monitor, cada rincón del oscuro y helado lago. Con suerte, extraerían al muerto en un par de horas.

Durante este proceso, un segundo grupo se dedicó a buscar el cuerpo del otro hermano por los alrededores, queriendo dar por zanjado el tema de los estafadores y asesinos más buscados. De acuerdo a los datos facilitados por el joven Taishô —quien, personalmente, se encargó de exterminar al mayor, Hiten, en defensa personal—, éste debería estar cerca, sin embargo…

—Señor, no lo hemos podido localizar —informó un subordinado a su superior—; hemos rastreado todo el perímetro y no hay ni rastro de ese individuo…

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —inquirió el jefe, analizando la situación seriamente—. ¿Podría ser que…? —un pensamiento nada agradable cruzó por su mente, alertándolo—. Código 10-0, código 10-0… ¡Necesitamos un 10-76 en el hotel de inmediato! Manténganse cerca de la señorita Higurashi y sus acompañantes.

Un extraño presentimiento embargó al hombre. Si algo le habían enseñado sus largos años de experiencia, era que las personas más peligrosas eran aquellas que se resistían a morir por una absurda sed de venganza.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cuando vio al grupo atravesar la gran puerta, reconociendo entre ellos, a una pareja en específico. La sensación de alivio y alegría eran indescriptibles. Por un segundo, dudó si estaba despierta o si ya estaba alucinando de la pura preocupación. Dubitativa, se acercó con pasos lentos a los recién llegados que, al divisarla, le regalaron una reconfortante sonrisa. Fue hasta ese ínfimo instante en que la mujer ya no fue capaz de contener sus emociones, abalanzándose sobre su mejor amiga, mientras los demás presenciaban la conmovedora escena.

—¡Kagome! —gritó la castaña, abrazándose a la azabache y rompiendo en llanto. Estaba tan feliz de que hubiese regresado con bien y a salvo de tan terrible odisea.

—Perdón por haberte preocupado, mi querida Sango —la reconfortó la joven Higurashi, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura—. Ya todo pasó.

—Pensé que esos asesinos te habían capturado y… y… ¡Lo siento tanto! —Sollozó entre gimoteos—. Yo te prometí que la pasaríamos bien y que nos divertiríamos, pero... yo...

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sanguito? —La interrumpió Miroku, palmeando uno de los hombros de la mujer para reanimarla—. Claro que la señorita Kagome se divirtió durante su ausencia, ¡y de qué forma! Fíjate que ella y… —iba a continuar para dar mayores detalles, pero InuYasha lo amenazó con su puño.

Confundida, Sango alzó la vista y los miró a todos, interrogante. Miroku estaba sonriendo tontamente, al parecer, conteniéndose para no exponer alguna clase de secreto o, por lo menos, algo sumamente vergonzoso. Curiosamente, Kagome estaba tan colorada como un tomate e InuYasha hizo juego con ella, semejándose a un par de semáforos en luz roja. Sospechoso, ¿verdad? Y, entonces, la castaña se percató de algo muy importante… ¡Ellos estaban juntos! Eso significaba que...

—InuYasha, ¿recuperaste la memoria? —inquirió, ciertamente emocionada. El oji-dorado asintió, regresando a ver a su prometida de soslayo con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Entonces, ¿ustedes…?

—¡Exactamente, mi querida Sango! Este par de picarones no tardaron en reconciliarse y aprovechar el intenso frío de la noche para darse calor mutuo y…

—¡Cállate, Miroku! —estalló InuYasha, comenzando una improvisada persecución para aniquilar a su amigo por hablar más de la cuenta.

Kôga, quien vino con ellos, observó al par de escandalosos con cara de pocos amigos. Y, es que, no le hacía la más mínima gracia el tener que aguantar tanta estupidez, además del constante recordatorio de lo que InuYasha y Kagome habían hecho anoche. Por supuesto, se supone que debería estar feliz, puesto que la azabache lo estaba, pero eso no evitaba que su corazón sufriera por ello. Como sea, la felicidad de la chica era la suya también, además que ese idiota de Taishô era su amigo. Al final de cuentas, ya estaba resignado.

—Par de tontos, ¿es que estarán así durante todo el día? Molestarán a los demás huéspedes —gruñó Kôga, fastidiado, dirigiéndose luego a Kagome con una sonrisa galante—. Princesa, ¿estás segura que quieres casarte con semejante _bestia_? Yo soy mucho mejor que él.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, sarnoso?!

Sí, los oídos de InuYasha parecían desarrollarse más de la cuenta cuando Kôga hacía comentarios poco _afectuosos_ sobre él y, mucho más cuando se le acercaba demasiado a SU mujer, aunque sólo fuese por molestar. De hecho, el oji-dorado no demoró mucho en abandonar su persecución por Miroku, cambiando su rumbo hacia cierto fastidioso moreno.

Kagome rió feliz de que todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. Sango no necesitó hacer mayores preguntas para comprender el motivo de tanta alegría. Con un abrazo la felicitó y sin poder evitarlo, le exigió saber los detalles de todo lo acontecido y de tan milagrosa y apasionada reconciliación. ¡Esto parecía una telenovela!

Coscorrones, un par de patadas, unos cuantos insultos y abrazos estranguladores, fueron las demostraciones de regodeo entre los tres hombres. Todo era alegría entre el grupo de amigos hasta que, de pronto, una persona —apoyada en dos muletas para equilibrar el peso de su pie lastimado— hizo su aparición en la escena. Todos guardaron absoluto silencio, volviendo a tomar la compostura para la seriedad del caso. Se sintió la tensión en el aire, hasta que la recién llegada se atrevió a pronunciar un nombre en específico, rompiendo el incómodo mutismo.

—InuYasha… —susurró la mujer quedamente, dudando en aproximarse o no, puesto que Kagome se había acercado nuevamente a él, tomándolo del brazo. No pudo evitar fruncir levemente una de sus delgadas cejas al verlos tan juntos otra vez.

No sabiendo cómo actuar o qué hacer, el oji-dorado miró brevemente a su prometida a su lado, interrogante. Kagome comprendió su incertidumbre y asintió con su cabeza, dándole su aprobación para ir a hablar con Kikyô. Ella confiaba plenamente en él, segura de lo que haría a continuación. Ninguno de los demás amigos dijo nada tampoco, pues todos conocían perfectamente la situación y, juntos, se encaminaron al comedero del hotel en busca del desayuno. Esos dos necesitaban hablar para poner las cosas en claro, lo cual no sería nada sencillo después de todo lo ocurrido.

—Kikyô, yo…

—Me alegra que estés a salvo. Te fuiste sin decir nada y… estaba muy preocupada por ti —habló la mujer, precipitadamente. Estaba claro que se negaba a escuchar _aquellas_ temibles palabras de él.

—Lo siento… —masculló él, bajando su dorada mirada al piso—. Cuando creí que Kagome podría morir... me asusté mucho, aun sin saber lo que realmente ocurría en ese momento.

—Eso es porque tienes un corazón muy noble, InuYasha. Tu instinto protector para con los demás, siempre ha sido dominante en ti… Pero, no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de esa manera tan precipitada.

—Si la vida de Kagome volviera a estar en peligro, iría a buscarla una y mil veces más con tal de que esté a salvo —soltó el hombre sin anestesia, no midiendo del todo sus palabras, dejándola atónita por unos instantes. Apretó los puños a sus costados e inhaló profundamente para llenarse de valor por lo que estaría a punto de decir—. Escucha, Kikyô, yo…

—¡No lo digas! —lo interrumpió la mujer, abruptamente. Sus ojos cafés destellaban tristeza, así como rencor y dolor—. No lo digas… Yo te volví a entregar mi corazón y, ¿es así como me pagas? Yo no pedí volver… —musitó, sintiendo el inevitable escozor en sus ojos—. En verdad, ¿es esa chica... más importante para ti?

—Más que mi propia vida —respondió InuYasha sin titubear, acallándola—. Kikyô, yo jamás quise lastimarte… cuando perdí la memoria, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y creí que tu… perdóname —indicó, sintiéndose miserable. Estaba consciente de que ella había tenido parte de la culpa también al permitirle acercársele nuevamente; sin embargo, él lo había iniciado todo, haciéndola flaquear—. Puedes odiarme si quieres o tratar de vengarte, pero… eso no cambiará mis sentimientos.

La joven enfermera sintió la ira estremecerla de pies a cabeza y la agonizante tristeza arrastrar su corazón a las profundidades de un abismo sin retorno. Quiso gritar, llorar, patalear, pero su naturaleza misma no se lo permitió. Su dignidad y orgullo se lo impidieron. La consecuencia de sus inmaduros actos debían ser pagados, después de todo. Y, aunque intentara aferrarse a su amor, sabía que sería completamente inútil. De hecho, hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de la capacidad que poseía su alma para aborrecer tanto a alguien hasta este momento. Un odio tan siniestro y descolocado que amenazaba con despertar las ansias de hacer desaparecer a_ esa_ mujer… a su rival… a Kagome Higurashi, por el simple hecho de haberle arrebatado al hombre que amaba por segunda ocasión. Y, sin embargo, ella tampoco tenía la culpa de lo que estaba aconteciendo, ni tampoco de la cruel jugarreta que el destino les había deparado. No, ella no era una mala persona, pero...

—Yo…

—¡INUYASHA!

El grito desesperado de Kagome los alertó, obligándolos a voltearse rápidamente en aquella dirección. El oji-dorado no dudó ni un instante en correr hacia ella para ver lo que pasaba. Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente en el amplio umbral cuando vio a un conocido hombre sujetar a su prometida desde la espalda, al tiempo que la amenazaba con un arma en su sien. ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

¡¿Ese malnacido estaba vivo?! Pero, ¿cómo?

—¡Suéltala, maldito psicópata! —gruñó Kôga, sintiéndose impotente ante la peligrosa y, definitivamente, inesperada situación. Ese sujeto había aparecido de la nada cuando se dirigían al comedor, atrapando a Kagome de sorpresa—. Si no lo haces, entonces yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a llamar a la policía? ¿Vas a matarme? —inquirió el mal herido y casi desfigurado hombre de cabellos trenzados con absoluto cinismo, afirmando su brazo alrededor del cuello de su prisionera—. ¡Ja! Poco me importa si puedo llevarme a esta perra delatora conmigo.

—Más te vale quitarle tus sucias manos de encima, si no quieres morir al igual que ese grandulón con cara de renacuajo —amenazó InuYasha peligrosamente, posándose en frente. Todos los presentes estaban inmóviles.

—¡Eres tú! —casi rugió Hiten al reconocer al joven Taishô, cambiando la dirección de su arma al frente—. ¡A ti te mataré primero, sabandija! ¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi querido hermano, Manten!

—¡No! —Kagome sintió terror, ahora más que nunca. Si en un momento temió por su propia vida, ahora estaba sumamente inquieta por lo que este individuo pudiera hacerle a su prometido—. ¡No fue él, fui yo! ¡Yo fui la que mató a tu hermano en ese lago! —confesó precipitadamente.

—¡Cállate, maldita, o te volaré los sesos ahora mismo! —la acalló bruscamente Hiten, volviendo a presionar el arma contra la sien de la azabache.

—¡Kagome! —InuYasha dio intuitivamente un par de pasos al frente y el arma se volvió a dirigir a su corazón, deteniéndolo.

—¡Los mandaré a los dos al infierno!

Una amenaza fundamentada en la sed de venganza, en la desesperación, la presión del momento y la demencia. En cuanto gritó aquella frase, el desquiciado hombre apretó el gatillo y el fuerte sonido de la detonación alteró a los temerosos espectadores. La bala alcanzó a su víctima y un cuerpo cayó al suelo delante de todos, paralizándolos.

Kagome gritó y antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Hiten la arrastró al exterior con el afán de huir junto a su prisionera. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron obstruidos al ser su paso, sorpresivamente, bloqueado por seis hombres fuertemente armados.

—Hiten Kaminari, líder de los hermanos Relámpago, queda arrestado por sus múltiples delitos de estafa, plagio y asesinato. ¡Suelte su arma, deje ir a su víctima y ríndase! —advirtió el jefe del escuadrón policial.

Una sarcástica sonrisa surcó los delgados labios del hombre al verse, finalmente, acorralado. Había sido derrotado. Nunca en su larga vida había sido tan humillado y malogrado por sus actos hasta ahora. ¡Todo por un maldito error que comenzó tras perdonarle la vida a un miserable e insignificante niño! ¿Rendirse e ir a la cárcel para purgar sus pecados? No, ésa no era una opción. Él había jurado vengarse contra quienes habían osado ponerse en su camino y, así lo haría; por él y por su querido hermano, Manten.

Durante ese ínfimo segundo de distracción, Kagome no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad para morder el brazo de su captor, soltándose así del estrangulador agarre. Hiten berreó del dolor, pero antes que ella pudiese escapar —o que algún agente disparara—, la golpeó en la cabeza con la culata de su arma, dejándola inconsciente en el acto. Furioso, apuntó la pistola a su cráneo y apretó el gatillo, pero en el instante preciso en que su arma se detonó, InuYasha se lanzó sorpresivamente sobre él para detenerlo. Todo pasó demasiado rápido para el ojo humano.

Ambos forcejearon unos instantes, sin que los agentes policiales se atrevieran intervenir por temor a herir a la persona equivocada. Era increíble la fuerza que poseía ese hombre, pese a sus heridas debido a la caída por la barranca. Un nuevo disparo surcó los aires y, entonces, InuYasha fue lanzado violentamente sobre la nieve. Hiten se alistó para dispararle y acabar con él de una buena vez, pero antes que pudiera apretar por reiterada vez el detonador, el jefe policial abrió fuego y, entre sus cinco hombres, iniciaron un tiroteo, acabando con tan desagradable existencia. Ese fue el final de los hermanos Relámpago y su historial delictivo. ¡Al fin ese miserable había pagado por sus fechorías!

El oji-dorado soltó el aire contenido. Esta vez, en verdad había creído que moriría, pero al ver caer a ese asesino en un baño de sangre, supo que había sido salvado justo a tiempo. Después de semejante susto, no tardó demasiado en dirigir su vista hacia su prometida. Terror invadió su ser al divisarla tirada en el suelo en un profundo estado de inconsciencia. ¿Le habría alcanzado una bala?

—¡¿Kagome?! ¡Kagome, por favor, respóndeme!

Rápidamente, la aferró a él y la examinó con la mirada, no logrando detectar ninguna herida externa que pudiese parecer de gravedad. No obstante, eso no evitaba que se sintiera sumamente preocupado por ella. Al mismo tiempo, llegó a su mente la imagen de lo ocurrido un par de minutos antes dentro del hotel. Inevitablemente, se sintió culpable. Pero, ¿qué más pudo haber hecho? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su corazón se vio trágicamente dividido en dos, y su decisión fue tomada en el momento más crucial. Definitivamente, Kagome era la persona más importante en su vida, sin embargo…

—InuYasha —Miroku llegó a su lado en cuanto le permitieron salir al exterior, siendo acompañado por Kôga—, Kikyô está…

Asustado, el joven Taishô levantó la mirada, dejando ver la angustia y desesperación que lo embargaban. Justamente las palabras que no quería escuchar; aquellas que derrumbaban todo su valor y quebraban su espíritu. Tuvo temor de separarse de Kagome, pero también temía en ir a comprobar el estado agonizante de la enfermera. Aún así, se lo debía, pues ella se había interpuesto entre la mortal bala que iba dirigida directamente hacia él. Kikyô fue la persona que cayó por él… ella lo había salvado.

—Yo me quedaré junto a ella, ve —se ofreció Kôga, arrodillándose a su lado y tomando a la azabache en su lugar.

—Pero, Kagome…

—Ella estará bien; lo prometo —aseguró el oji-celeste con seriedad—. No permitiré que le pase nada mientras vas con Kikyô. Ella necesita de ti ahora…

—Sí, además, la ambulancia ya está en camino —acotó Miroku, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Sintiendo un profundo dolor en su corazón, InuYasha accedió a dejar a su prometida en las manos de sus amigos. Aunque, antes de irse, le dio un delicado beso en los labios a su amada Kagome y acarició su cabeza protectoramente antes de marcharse con pasos presurosos.

El hombre sintió sus extremidades temblar al divisar a Kikyô, respirando dificultosamente en medio de un charco de sangre. Sango estaba con ella y, al reparar en él, no pudo hacer más que soltar algunas lágrimas. Esto era más de lo que cualquiera pudiera tolerar. Ella se veía muy mal, como si en cualquier momento fuera a…

Interrogante, miró al médico del dispensario que la estaba atendiendo y éste negó con su cabeza, descartando toda esperanza que la mujer pudiera salvarse.

—Me… ¿me podrían dejar un momento a solas con ella? —pidió el oji-dorado, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, mientras acomodaba cuidadosamente a Kikyô en su regazo. Por supuesto que, su solicitud fue concedida de inmediato.

—InuYasha… ¿lo recuerdas? Esos momentos… en los que tu y yo éramos felices… mucho antes que Onigumo nos separara… —preguntó la joven enfermera, débilmente, regocijándose del abrazo que le ofrecía el hombre al cual amaba con toda el alma. Tanto ella como él sabían que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de partir de este mundo.

—¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo? En aquel entonces, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo para seguirte al Cuerpo de Paz.

—Sólo ahora… lamento no haberte permitido venir conmigo… —indicó, con aire cansado.

—Kikyô… yo… ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti? —inquirió él acongojado e impotente. La vida de la mujer se le estaba lleno entre los brazos—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—A veces es necesario hacer sacrificios… por amor —declaró, permitiéndose cerrar por unos instantes los ojos. InuYasha retuvo el aire ante el comentario, comprendiendo que había sido perdonado por ella pese a todo—. Sólo quiero que seas muy feliz; yo sé que Kagome lo hará.

—Kikyô… —murmuró, sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos—, eres la primera mujer a la que quise y, aunque mi amor ya no te pertenezca… siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón —la voz del hombre se quebró ante la impotencia, permitiéndose llorar delante de ella con aflicción—. Por mi descuido, tu… ¡No puedo salvarte!

Kikyô percibió una cálida lágrima caer sobre su mejilla y al alzar su vista, vio a InuYasha llorar, por primera vez. ¿Lloraba por ella? Ahora lo sabía. Él había dejado de pertenecerle desde el primer momento en que Kagome había entrado a su vida. Sólo ella fue capaz de cambiarlo tanto, al extremo de enseñarle a exponer sus vulnerabilidades tan abiertamente, algo que ella nunca logró. El saberse recordada por su amado, pese a ya no ser su dueña, definitivamente, la hacía feliz y regocijaba su triste alma, salvándola de una eternidad de soledad y, quizás, rencor.

—Tu viniste por mí; eso es suficiente —musitó, esbozando una agradecida sonrisa.

—Kikyô... —el oji-dorado la abrazó fuerte y, casi por inercia, se inclinó hacia ella, depositando un beso sobre la pálida y fría mejilla.

Un beso sincero, lleno de cariño y agradecimiento; un beso que evocaba las más hermosas e inocentes memorias de muchos momentos vividos en el pasado; un beso de despedida…

_«InuYasha…»_, la felicidad y tristeza colmaron el alma de Kikyô, permitiéndole disfrutar plenamente de aquel cálido contacto sobre su piel.

Una lágrima recorrió la blanca mejilla de la mujer cuando su último suspiro fue exhalado, apagando, definitivamente, la luz de su penosa existencia.

Existen destinos marcados para cada persona, al menos eso es lo que dicen. Algunos son buenos, otros son malos o tristes. No todos tienen el privilegio de gozar de una vida plena y plagada de felicidad. Pero, eso no quiere decir que, al morir, el alma se pierda en la infinita oscuridad por las adversidades y amarguras que la vida pudo presentar. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor, un sólo sentimiento puro y genuino podría ser capaz de extender las alas de una persona para volar al infinito, hacia la salvación.

_«Descansa, Kikyô…»_

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

En cuanto escuchó que Kagome había despertado de su prolongado sueño de casi doce horas, InuYasha, inmediatamente, se levantó de su silla en la cafetería del hospital y corrió hacia su habitación. Cómo se arrepintió de haberle hecho caso a Miroku, accediendo a acompañarlo a comer algo, puesto que no se había alimentado en todo el día. _Keh_, como si fuese a morir por dejar gruñir a su estómago un par de horas durante su vigilia. Por su culpa, no había estado al lado de la azabache cuando ella abrió los ojos y ser la primera persona que viera a su lado.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó él, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Sin aliento, permaneció unos instantes en la entrada, buscando a su prometida con la mirada. Al notar los ojos chocolates sobre él, se acercó presurosamente a la cama y la tomó de las manos—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

La azabache lo observó, seria e interrogante. Alzó momentáneamente la vista a su amiga Sango antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente al hombre de dorados ojos. Parecía preocupado por ella.

—¿Y tú eres…?

InuYasha parpadeó confundido. ¿Qué? Sus oídos debían estarle fallando.

—¿Kagome? —la pregunta estaba implícita con la sola pronunciación de su nombre; empezaba a asustarse—. ¿No me digas que tu también has…? —se negaba a creer que su deducción pudiera ser cierta.

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron sus miradas y, al ya no poder contener más su farsa, las dos estallaron en risas, dejando a InuYasha más confundido que nunca. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Perdón, querido, no pude resistirlo —se excusó la azabache, dejando de reír y abrazándose a él—. Sólo quise hacerte sentir, por un segundo, ese momento en el que creí ser olvidada para siempre por ti.

—Tonta, me asustaste —reprochó él tras un aliviado suspiro, correspondiendo al abrazo. En otro momento, seguramente, se habría reído o mínimo le habría seguido la corriente, pero ahora—… Pensé que tu…

Kagome notó la congoja de su prometido y dejó las bromas de lado. Quizás, no debió jugar con algo tan delicado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —consultó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, esperando leer la respuesta en sus pupilas, pero no pudo deducirlo con claridad. De pronto, la imagen de una persona en específico llegó a su mente—. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Kikyô? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Su herida no fue grave?

—Kikyô está… —musitó InuYasha con voz apagada y, entonces, ella lo comprendió.

Fue inevitable no sentir un hiriente dolor en su pecho tras recibir tan inesperada y cruel noticia. Sango los dejó a solas, permitiéndoles llorar y reconfortarse mutuamente. No había nada que no pudiera lastimar más que la muerte de una persona cercana; más aún cuando ésta había dado su vida para salvar la de uno de ellos. Kikyô nunca fue la mejor amiga de Kagome, por el contrario, fue su rival. No obstante, entre ambas siempre supieron respetarse y darse su lugar, pese a los celos y contiendas que pudieron surgir a lo largo de su camino. Su relación siempre fue frontal y sincera, sin mentiras o hipocresías; por lo menos, lo suficiente como para no considerarse enemigas u odiarse verdaderamente. El hecho de compartir un mismo sentimiento, las ayudó a comprenderse y ser fuertes.

Kagome nunca le deseó la muerte, mucho menos de una forma tan repentina y cruel. Después de todo, ella no había sido más que una pobre mujer desdichada en el amor, con una vida solitaria y mística. Y, sin proponérselo, terminó involucrada en una situación que ella había iniciado por ayudar a un indefenso niño en necesidad. ¿Cómo no culparse por su deceso?

Definitivamente, nunca la olvidarían por su gran sacrificio de amor…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El templo Higurashi lucía muy alegre este día de Julio. Tiras de colores de papel y de tela decoraban las ramas de algunos de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Por supuesto que, el árbol sagrado no se salvó de ser vestido con adornos coloridos y en forma de estrellas. Algunos de los papeles contenían deseos, otros llevaban escritos pequeños poemas o dibujos. ¿El motivo? Hoy se celebraba el Tanabata, también conocido como el festival de las estrellas, en el que los mejores anhelos y esperanzas lograban alcanzar los cielos. Al menos eso era lo que se creía.

El tiempo había transcurrido de forma muy rápida y, en menos de lo esperado, ya habían pasado tres largos años. Durante ese periodo, el pequeño Shippô no sólo fue capaz de acoplarse a la maravillosa familia Higurashi, y convertirse en un miembro más de ella, sino que también, había aprendido a volverse más fuerte en muchos sentidos. Por supuesto que, gran parte de la influencia la tuvo InuYasha al infundirle valor para cada aspecto de su vida, convirtiéndose en una extraña especie de padre malhumorado y ceñudo.

Era curioso como ellos dos habían aprendido a quererse a pesar de sus constantes peleas y riñas infantiles, que surgían cada vez que se veían. Ni hablar cuando, casualmente, Kôga llegaba de visita y terminaban por armar un alboroto entre competencias y presunciones... hasta que Kagome los dejaba quietos con una sola orden. ¡Vaya poder podía tener esa mujer!

Ah, y hablando de Kôga, el destino, finalmente, le había sonreído, trayéndole un nuevo amor. Un buen día, conoció a una linda pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda de nombre Ayame, con la cual ya llevaba saliendo un tiempo. Las campanas de boda ya, prácticamente, se podían escuchar a lo lejos. Pero, hablando de bodas, Sango y Miroku se casaron y ahora eran orgullosos padres de dos hermosas y revoltosas gemelas de un año de edad. Al fin, ese hombre parecía haber madurado al convertirse en padre.

—¡Allí vienen! —anunció Shippô emocionado al divisar a Kagome, a InuYasha y a una pequeña niña, subir las escaleras del templo, vestidos con yukatas de acuerdo a la especial ocasión.

El abuelo, la señora Higurashi y Sôta dejaron sus actividades momentáneamente para recibirlos. El adolescente pelirrojo —de ya trece años de edad— de les adelantó y corrió a su encuentro con alegría; sin embargo, grande fue su torpeza al no divisar a tiempo un par de cuerdas decorativas en el suelo. Sus piernas se enredaron entre coloridos papeles y nudos, terminando por caer y deslizarse peligrosamente hacia las escaleras.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó InuYasha, logrando alcanzar al pequeño torpe de un brazo antes que terminara por rodar todos esos escalones—. ¿Qué manera de saludar es esa, enano? ¿Acaso siempre tendré que salvarte la vida? —siseó el hombre, enarcando una ceja.

—No, es que yo sólo… Espera, ¿me dijiste enano? —Protestó el chico—. ¿Qué no ves que ya he crecido?

—Lo que digas, renacuajo —dijo InuYasha entre sonrisas, sólo para provocarlo—. Pero, la verdad es que no noto mucha diferencia a cuándo te conocí.

Sí, las mismas peleas bobas de siempre, sólo para entretenerse hasta que sus amigos llegaran. De alguna manera, había que pasar el tiempo, ¿no?

Por cierto, seguramente, se preguntarán lo que pasó con la feliz pareja de enamorados, ¿verdad? Pues, al cabo de casi dos meses de la lamentable muerte de Kikyô, Kagome supo que estaba embarazada de InuYasha. Sí, algo _indebido_ habían hecho esos dos durante su visita en Furano. Por supuesto que, tan maravillosa noticia llegó como un bálsamo a los corazones de la joven pareja y sus amigos, restableciendo los ánimos y dejando todos los momentos tristes y angustiosos atrás. La tan esperada boda, finalmente, se celebró y, al cabo de poco tiempo, el milagro de una pequeña hermanita, o sobrinita, según cómo lo vieran, alegró su hogar. Bien decían por allí que cuando una vida se extingue, una nueva nace, pero sin dejar en el completo olvido a aquellos que se fueron.

—Oh, vamos, ¿no pueden dejar de pelear al menos por hoy? —Pidió Kagome, sin muchos ánimos de levantar la voz esta vez—. Miren que si continúan así, nuestra Hikari ya no los querrá —indicó, haciendo un gracioso puchero junto a su hija.

La azabache había encontrado otra manera para manipular y mantener controlados a esos dos, además de gritarles o enojarse. ¿Quién podría negarse a la ternura de una dulce y hermosa niña de dorados ojos? Ni siquiera el _tío_ Kôga cuando le entraba el espíritu competitivo.

—Chippo, Chippo —la pequeña de dos años estiró sus brazos hacia el pelirrojo, pidiendo que su madre la bajara para poder ir con él. Y, aunque su papi se pusiera celoso, por esta vez, lo dejó pasar y dejó de molestar.

La noche pronto se hizo presente y, después de un día lleno de juegos, comida, bromas y risas entre amigos y familiares, todos —a excepción de las tres nenas que ya dormitaban en el interior de la casa por la tardía hora—, se reunieron junto al árbol sagrado. De acuerdo a la tradición, debían soltar los papelitos con sus deseos en un río para que se los llevara la corriente, pero dado que no tenían uno cerca, optaron por hacer unas linternas y dejarlas volar al cielo nocturno como globos luminosos.

—¿Qué es lo que pediste, querido? —preguntó Kagome a su esposo, abrazándolo amorosamente por la cintura.

Él vio como una linterna con una flor de Nomeolvides atada a ella, se perdía en el estrellado cielo y sonrió.

—¿Qué más podría pedir si ya te tengo a ti y a nuestra hija? —confesó, descendiendo nuevamente sus dorados ojos a ella—. Te amo —declaró, besando a su mujer con devoción, mientras los demás admiraban las hermosas luces sobre ellos.

Simplemente, perfecto.

Hay momentos en la vida que nos marcan para siempre, dejan huellas que nada puede borrar porque quedan sellados en nuestros corazones. Momentos imborrables de circunstancias que pudieron haber cambiado el rumbo de nuestras vidas. Seguir adelante, atesorando todos los bellos momentos que la vida les regaló y les seguirá regalando cada día de su existencia, ese era el mayor deseo.

_«Eres la semilla que hace crecer mi amor, fruto de recuerdos y fantasías que alimentan mi corazón»._

Seguir viviendo cada día plenamente y disfrutar de su amor. Un amor tan grande que, ni con un accidente, pudo quedar en el olvido.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

He aquí, una nueva historia terminada n_n. Sólo puedo decir que, los finales siempre han sido mi debilidad, aunque haya tenido la idea desde un principio. ¡Son tan difíciles! Espero que les haya gustado pese a la tragedia del inicio y lo sencillo del final; más que nada por la idea de la vida que quise plasmar. Hasta siento que me puse medio poética xD.

Si en algún momento intenté ponerle algo de comedia por allí, por algún motivo, no se logró, puesto que mi vena dramática estuvo en modo ON todo el tiempo xD.

Infinitas gracias por su paciencia y por acompañarme durante el transcurso de este fic. Espero que, dentro de todo, hayan podido disfrutar de la lectura y no los haya aburrido en algún momento o decepcionado. Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que me animaron y deleitaron con sus reviews, sobre todo a: **Agatha Miller**, **Raven Sakura**, **Marianux**, **Kiba-Sandoval-Taisho**, **haru10**, **kariina**, **Faby Sama**, **lindakagome**, **Kira Sakurai**, **inuykag4ever**, **nanami kiss**, **Ahome23**, **Sele de la Luna** y **Guest** (quien quiera que seas n_ñ).

Gracias también a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron en sus alertas y favoritos. Ya saben, si les gustó, no duden en comentar. Aunque ya pase el tiempo, una escritora siempre se emociona por un comentario =).

¡Hasta pronto!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


End file.
